Relearning
by halfdemonfan
Summary: Sasuke learns of Madara's betrayl with Kabuto. In order for him to avenge Itachi, and stay alive, he has to join with Konoha. But will Sakura be able to forgive all he's done? Can Naruto be the one to hold their team together?  Sasu/Sak   Nar/Hin
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. (Well that I've published anyway, there are THOUSANDS going through my head) Anyway, this is only the intro. I think this is going to be a long one. Bear with me as I upload and finish it. Reviews are always welcome! Ja ne

It was a nice day. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot. There was a cool breeze and she had found a very pretty spot in which to stop for lunch. All in all Haruno Sakura was enjoy life for that very moment, which is more than she could say for the past few months. 'Hell who am I kidding, years!' she chided herself. Her main problem was, and had always been it seemed, her team. Not that she didn't love them, she did, but kami they gave her a headache!

To start with there was Uzumaki Naruto; the boy...no man now, that she considered her bother. He had matured so much from the boy he used to be. Oh, he could still be very childish but more often than not now behind his bright blue eyes she could see the wisdom that was passed down from his late sensi, Jiraya. He had gotten over his crush he had on her and now held the same familial love for her that she felt for him. Sakura worried so much for him. His life was always in jeporady from the Atkatsuki, and also now from the man he considered his best friend. He had made a decision recently about said best friend that had made chills run through her body. She had tried desperately to talk him out of it but he wouldn't be swayed. So much now his face reflected the overwhelming sadness he felt. She just didn't know what to do for him and that irritated her! It made her once again feel like that weak, helpless genin she used to be.

Sai was her other team mate. Talk about someone who pissed her off! It was like everything that came out of his mouth was meant to offend somebody! Though...she knew he didn't really mean it. Sai had been a part of ROOT. The organization Danzo had been running in Konoha. Danzo had put all of the members through horrible training, including earsing their emotions. Sai was trying so hard to learn all of them again but it was a difficult road. He had come far though. Sakura knew she could trust him with her life and she knew he trusted her. She had been helping him learn how to interact with people. He had come a long way; though he still called her by that ridiculous nickname he had first used. Ugly.

Uchiha Sauske. Her former team mate. A name she really tried hard not to think about to much anymore but he was always in the back of her mind. How could he not be? He was the man she loved and hated at the same time. He was the reason Naruto was feeling so much pain. Naruto told her how Madra explained to him the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. It seemed like so long ago that Sauske left the village for Orochimaru to gain power all in the hopes to kill his brother. She had desperately clung to the hope that once he had accomplished that he would come home. Back to them. Foolish, childish dreams. Now that he had learned his brother, Uchiha Itachi, had killed his clan under orders from the village elders to prevent a war Sauske was hell bent on taking out Konoha. Naruto told Sauske, with Sakura and Kakashi there, that he understood his pain and would die with him to help shoulder his burden. How could Naruto do that? His goal has always been to become the Hokage. If anyone deserved a little happiness it was Naruto. He had been hated his whole life for something he had no control over; having the kuuybi sealed within him. His father, the fourth hokage, had sealed the demon in him shortly after he was born to protect the village. His wish was that the village would see him as a hero. Sadly that was not the case. Everyone thought of him as a demon. They took all of their pain from the deaths the kuuybi had caused out on Naruto. Slowly, that had begun to change. Naruto was being recognized. Now after Naruto defeated Pain, and by doing so resurrecting many of the villagers, he was a hero. People were no longer shunning him but praising him. She was so proud of him. That's why she did not want him to die so young. That's why she had attempted to take Sauske out herself, but... she couldn't do it. Even after all Sauske had done, after watching him use his _own_team mate as a shield, she stopped herself before she could put the posioned kunai into his back. She just couldn't bring herself to kill him...then. Now, after hearing Naruto's vow and hearing Sauske say he would take down Konoha, well, she didn't know what she'd do. She knew she would give her own life to protect the village she loved, she only hoped that she would have the strength to take the life of the man she loved to save it.

"Sakura!"

"Aaaa". she whipped her head around to see Sai calling to her. Kakashi-sensi was beside him, doing a little finger wave with his one visable eye closed. _Great kunoichi I am. Thank kami it wasn't an enemy._ "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Must've been something important. Sai called your name a few times before you heard him." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. kinda. What are your two doing here anyway? I thought we were going to meet in Suna."

"Our mission was pretty simple." Kakashi began as he sat across from her. "It didn't take long to deliver that scroll. Surprisingly, we didn't run into any trouble."

"It seems everyone is busy with their own preparations for the war." Sai remarked without looking up from whatever he had been drawing. "Since we knew you were not finished yet we decided to come to the village and travel with you, but as you are here you must be finished."

"How did everything go?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything is fine now. I was able to devolp an anti-dote for the virus and it has been distributed to everyone. Thankfully I was able to coplete it before anyone else died. The village only lost the 4 people who had passed before I arrived. And no worries. It was not a contagious virus. It was a bacteria that was natrual for the environment in Earth country but it mutated."

"Environmental bacteria? Was there any chance you contracted it?" Sai asked.

"Even I did I already took a dose of the anti-dote myself just to be sure." Sakura re-marked as she began to pack up her supplies.

"Just as bright as you always were. You know Sakura, it is already being said that you will soon surpass Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Thanks sensi but I know I have long way to even be on par with shishou. After all she does have many years of experience over me. But don't tell her I said that." she grinned

Kakashi held his hand over his chest. "Do I look like I have a death wish?" he said dramatically.

They all laughed and stood up. " I suggest we take to the trees and start towards Suna. We've got 4 days until we reach it." Kakashi said.

"Tsunade-sama said she would be there in about that time too. She tols me in the letter that Naruto would be meeting us there. Do you know why sensei? I thought the kages agreed that killer-bee-san and Naruto would be placed into hiding to prevent Madra from getting to them." Sakura asked as they began running across the branches.

Kakashi glanced at her and was suddenly all business. "Something happened. Yamamoto sent me a message as well and explained it a little. It seems hiding them did not work out so well."

"Is Naruto okay?" Sai asked. Though his face betrayed nothing it was easy to tell he was worried because he forgoed calling Naruto dickless.

_How he comes up with those stupid nicknames I'll never know. _Sakura thought.

"Yes, he's okay and Yamamoto said Naruto had something else to surprise us with."

"Actually, I don't think I'll be too surprised." Sakura said. "It seems everytime Naruto goes anywhere he manages to make another unlikely friend or get stronger in training."

"Yes he does, doesn't he." Kakashi said. You could hear the pride in his voice when he spoke.

The group fell into silence as they launched themselves from branch to branch. Sakura was retreating into her own workd again. Just enjoying the feel of the wind through her pink hair as they traveled. Slightly praising herself for a job well done in the village she was leaving behind. It had been a difficult bacteria to counteract but she did it. She knew she was a damn good medic and she really enjoyed helping people. It was yet another way to create those important bonds between people and villages.

Sai glanced over to Sakura. She wasn't missing a step as they traveled but he could tell she was thinking of other things. Her eyes were not focused and she had a large smile on her allowed a small smile himself. He was pleased with his friendship with Sakura...and Naruto. He had never had friends before. He could remember his brother from his childhood but only vaguely. The friendship he had with Naruto and Sakura still confused him sometimes but it was something he was glad to work on. He hoped they would remain friends a long time.

Only the normal sounds of the forest greeted their ears as they ran. The sun shining down on them, the wind blowing in their faces, all was peaceful.

That's when an explosion hit the trees on meters in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato glanced over to his traveling companion as he had done several times throughout the day. Uzumaki Naruto was a mystery to him. He knew of the boy as everyone in the village did. He was the boy who had the kuuybi sealed within him. Yamato had never harbored any ill feelings towards Naruto because he knew the Fourth did this to save the village, and Naruto never knew about it. He heard he found out becuase some shinobi, who was betraying the village, told Naruto about it in an attempt to escape. Naruto had had a hard life, even more so than normal shinobi but he always seemed to have that same goofy smile on his face. Though his smile was not as big right now, it was still there. _How does he do it? _He sees the same death and destruction every other ninja does. He carries out more missions than most and more often than not they wind up being more difficult than anyone thought. He has taken just as many lives as others have and he lives with the betrayl of his best friend...but...he still smiles. He still makes friends so easily. Naruto had a gift in that sense. He showed it once again as he and Killer-Bee had become fast friends. Though the fact that they both housed demons within themselves had paved the road. Yamato was also once again impressed with Naruto's growth. He already knew it and Kakashi had said it aloud, Naruto had surpassed them both. His strength seemed never ending. Now, with Naruto having control over the Kuuybi, Yamato would no longer have to worry about him losing himself to it. Naruto would be able to fight at his full potential. He knew this would be a great assest to the village in the upcoming war with Madra. True, he was still very worried that Madra would be able to get to Naruto and extract the Kuuybi but he had faith in Naruto. He knew he had no desire to be hidden and allow his friends to get hurt or worse while he was safe. Though the hiding had not worked out so well either. Kisami was able to follow them while posing as his sword, the Samaheda. Though Kisami had taken his own life he was able to get information back to the other members of Akatsuki. It was for the best that Naruto return to the village. Now, if only there was something he could do to help Naruto about Saskue.

Naruto was thinking about Saskue at that moment as well. He was glad that he had been able to get control of the kuuybi. The mind set that Saskue was in Naruto had no doubts that he would try and take control of him using his Sharingan. He didn't know what else to do. He had spent so long thinking about how to help him but nothing came to him. Saskue was lost deep withing the hatred. He could understand... a little. When Madra told him the reason for the massacre, he instantly wanted to weep. Itachi had sacrificed everything for Konoha. He had murdered his entire family to keep peace within the village. Everyone except Saskue. He loved his brother too. Naruto also thought that Itachi wanted to die by Saskue's hand. Killing himself would not have been juctice. So he left Saskue with the words that would shape his entire life; and Itachi, who was actually a loyal shinobi of Konoha, left its' walls forever and lived with shame for his actions. Looking back, Naruto could now understand Itachi's words better from when he had met him in the forest alone. He knew Itachi had given him a porton of his power because he knew that Saskue was heading down a road that was almost impossible to return from. But Itachi seemed to put his faith in Naruto at that moment and take a gamble on the strength of his bond. Itachi's life was a lie and that more than anything made Naruto sad at the injustice of it. He didn't think he could ever do it. He couldn't kill the people he loved, especially his family, to keep the villiage safe. That's why he told Saskue what he did. He would not step aside and let Saskue destroy Konoha nor would he kill Saskue and be the hero. He would do the only thing he knew to do. Shoulder the pain with Saskue and die together. Naruto had always dreamed of being Hokage, of standing on the tower just as the others had done, just as his father had done but he could not leave his first and best friend behind suffering. He would destroy Madra and make it safe again then he would help Saskue in the only way he knew how.

Naruto tilted his head back and looked at the sky. They had been traveling for a few days now. They were walking through the forest, taking a break from the difficult pace they had origionally been travelling at. Killer-bee and his friends had already left for Konoha. It was decided that they would stay in one village so their defense would be that much stronger. Yamato received word from the hokage that she would be traveling to Suna to speak with Gaara in person about some details of the war. When Naruto heard this he wanted to meet them in Suna as well. It had been a few months since he had last seen Gaara and he was anxious to see his friend again. Gaara was doing a great job as the kazakage and he was becoming more open with people. Naruto was gald he had met him. They could truly understand each other. He was excited to see Sakura-chan again as well. He smiled at the thought of her. His _little sister. _He had long since gotten over his "crush" on her. It was sometime when he was out training with Jiraya. When he came back he did ask her out for a date but by then it was nothing more than habit. He was very proud of her. She had come so far in her training and had turned into a fine kunochi. He thought back to the time when she so-called "confessed" to him. He knew immediately she was lying he just didn't know why. Her heart belonged to Saskue even though the teme didn't deserve it and they may never be able to be together. Especially now. He remembered the sight of Saskue holding Sakura up by her throat about to plunge that kunai into her chest. His own heart had come to a complete stop the instant he saw that. That's when he knew he may never be able to bring Saskue back. He hated having to go back on his promise but for once he realized something may be impossible. _Well, _he thought, _I may never be hokage but at least I am being recognized by the villagers. I don't see the looks of hate in their faces anymore. I'm so glad for that. I've also made a lot of friends. Too bad I never got to go on a date... _That thought made him almost stop walking entirely. One name went through his head. Hinata. He remembered her face when she jumped in between him and Pain. She was so determined then. Hinata had always been a little weird to him. She was always so quite and nervous around him. At first he thought she hated him but now... now looking back on her behavior he knew he had been a blind fool. _"I love you Naruto." _He knew she was not lying when she said that. He had not spoken to her since she confessed to him. He was not avoiding her but there had simply been no opportunity. Naruto let that sentence roll around in his mind for awhile. He had never heard those words before and honestly thought he would never be able to. He just didn't understand. She was a Huuyga for goodness sake! And the next in line to be clan leader! She was sweet, kind, and perfect with her manners. What could she possibly love about him? He didn't know what to say to her. He also didn't know his own feelings. She had always been one of his precious people. Someone he would gladly risk everything for. And, man had she grown up! It didn't help when your two sensei's were the biggest perverts around but Naruto tried very hard not to follow that path of theirs. Yet, he would be dead not to notice her now. Her skin was flawless. She had such long beautiful hair. A soft voice that came from her full, pouty lips. Though she still wore a jacket it did not completely hide her curves. He could tell she was, well, _gifted_. He had glanced her way more than once. He never gave it to much thought cause he knew he would never have a chance with her. Not to mention the ever present Akatsuki. Even now he would not allow himself to think on it. He knew his death would come soon. It was something he had to do to save his best friend. He could not allow himself to waver from that path. No matter what he may feel for Hinata it would not be fair to her if something were to happen and he would have to leave her. Life never did turn out fair for him.

He allowed himself only a moment of self pity before he pulled himself out of that and focused on the fact that he would be seeing his friends in just a few days time. He could not wait to show them how he had gained control of the kuuybi. With thought his large smile returned to his face.

_What was that?_

Naruto came to a stop as did Yamato. They glanced at one another and slowly retreived a kunai from their pouches. They both remained motionless. Naruto looked over to his right. He knew he had felt someone's chakra flare just a moment before. He could see nothing. Since he was waiting for them he gave a slight nod to Yamato-taicho and began gathering natrual energy so he could enter sage mode.

Yamato scanned the trees but could find nothing. He knew, just as Naruto did, that someone's chakra flared for a moment. He remained on guard as Naruto gathered his chakra for sage mode. He glanced at Naruto. He had never watched him do this. Naruto was perfectly still (something he thought could never happen as hyperactive as he was). He could feel the energy wrapping itself around Naruto. He knew from what Naruto told him this would take a few minutes that's why he could not enter sage mode if he was battling an enemy by himself. Yamato kept guard. He heard Naruto take a deep breath and when he looked at him again Naruto had the orange markings around his eyes signaling he had entered sage mode. He watched as Naruto's eyes grow wide and he spoke only one word, _"Saskue"_. Yamato's own eyes grew wide and he turned to the direction Naruto was looking.

Walking out from behind a large tree was the Uchiha prodigy; sharingan already activated.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never though I would say it but I miss Karin. It's too quite traveling with you two!" the man exclaimed before drinking once again from his water bottle.

"Hn."

"Suigestu, you know Sauske and I are more reserved with our speech. Also, Sauske is searching for someone. Please refrain from angering him." said the large man with orange hair.

"Fine Jugo but I'm bored. I'd much rather be pissing off Karin." Suigetsu grumbled. Though that was quite impossible now. He did not see it but Madra told him how Danzo had taken Karin hostage and Saskue stabbed his chidori through her to get to Danzo. She is probably dead. He wasn't the biggest fan of Karin but he did not wish her dead. Suigetsu glanced over to Saskue. His face betrayed no emotion. Even though they were discussing their team mate, whom Saskue had probably killed, he showed nothing. This un-nerved Suigetsu. He knew the only reason Saskue had formed Hebi, now known as Taka, was to find his brother. Even though he had not disbanded them yet as he needed their strength in order to take down Konoha he never thought he would have no problem killing them. Suigetsu decided he needed to be more careful around Saskue.

Saskue could feel Suigetsu's eyes on him. He knew he was checking to see if he would respond to any mention of Karin. _As if that would happen. _He had not planned on killing her but she was in the way of his revenge at that moment. He did not particularly like her. She was annoying. Her behavior reminded him of Sakura's when they were genin only much worse seeing as they were older and she tried to take it farther. Some very small part of him felt remorse for treating her as he did but that was easily swept aside. Though he could use her skills right now. He had heard rumors in a village not far from where they were that the jinchuriki for the eight-tails was headed to Konoha. He would have taken that information alone but then someone else mentioned that another jinchuriki had been with him and was head in a different direction. Saskue knew their was only one other demon host besides Killer-bee and that was Naruto. His fists clenched at the thought of his former team mate. He could hear Naruto's words in his head as he spoke of his clan's murder. How Naruto said he "understood" his pain. He understood nothing! And for him to be so bold to say they would die together. How stupid Naruto still was. Naruto would never be able to defeat him. He was origionally headed towards Konoha to carry out his revenge but killing Naruto would come first. The more he thought about it the better plan it was. By killing Naruto Konoha would be drastically weakend and in mourning. They would be a much easier target. Naruto still spoke of their bonds. Foolish...he had destroyed those long ago. Just as he would destroy Konoha for what it did to his family. He would hold no feelings for anyone. He would show no one mercy. He would destory anyone and everyone that got in his way.

Saskue could hear Jugo and Suigetsu talking but paid them no mind. He was focused on finding his prey. He felt it, Naruto's distinctive chakra. And it was close.

"Jugo, Suigetsu."

"yeah"

"yes Saskue?"

"He's near. He is mine alone. I want no interference from either of you during this fight. I don't care what you do to whoever is with him but you leave Naruto to me." Saskue ordered.

"Sure. I've got no interest in fighting the kuuybi jinchuriki anyway. I'll have some fun time keeping his partners busy." Suigetsu said as he rolled his shoulders and took his sword from his back.

"Hn. Just make sure you do that. Now scatter." Saskue ordered. He felt the two move away from him and he slowed his approach, eventually stopping behind a tree and masking his chakra to await Naruto's arrival. It wasn't long before he saw them. Naruto was only traveling with one other person. He remembered him from the time they found Orochimaur's lair. Saskue waited until they got closer then unmasked his chakra for a moment. He watched as Naruto and the other shinobi stilled and scanned the forest looking for him. _This will be to easy. _Just as Saskue was preparing to attack he saw Naruto nod to the shinobi. He was interested to see what that was about so he waited. Naruto was still not moving but he seemed to be gathering his chakra but it felt different than other times. After a few minutes Saskue noticed Naruto's eyes got orange markings around them. _I wonder what that is?_ Once Naruto opened his eyes he heard him take a deep breath and say his name. _"Saskue."_ He was surprised to say the least. He had no idea how Naruto had determined it was him but that didn't matter. He was still far below his level. Saskue activated his sharingan and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Naruto."

"What are you doing here Saskue?"

Saskue smirked. "That's a stupid question as usual. I told you last time. When I found you again I would kill you. I'm going to take care of that today then I will move on to Konoha."

Yamato stepped forward ready to speak to the Uchiha but was interrupted. "Not so fast there buddy. This fight is going to be between them alone. Why don't you and I go have some fun?" Suigetsu said as he appeared behind Yamato, grabbing him around his neck and disappearing again.

Naruto glanced back but could no longer see Yamato. He searched out with his sage chakra and could sense Yamato and Saskue's team mate about 100 yards back preparing to fight. Naruto knew Yamato-taicho was strong so he once again concentrated on Saskue."I'm going to ask you this one more time Saskue. Can't you forget about your revenge on Konoha? The people there are innocent of any crime against your family. I know the elders are not innocent but that can be dealt with. You've already killed Danzo. Can't you deal with this another way besides shedding innocent blood?"

"NO! Konoha will pay for my family's suffering. For Itachi's suffering! The only way to truly show them the pain I have suffered is to make them scream in agony as I slaughter them all!"

Naruto stared into Saskue's eyes. He knew there was no convincing him otherwise. He closed his eyes briefly and steeled himself for what lay ahead. "Then I will keep my promise to you. We will fight together and die together now."

Saskue laughed. "You really think you have the ability to kill me? You will never be able to kill me Naruto. The only death today will be yours." He removed his katana from its sheath.

"Then let's begin Saskue." With that said they ran at each other.

Yamato stared across at his opponet. He knew this was the missing-nin from Mist that traveled with Saskue but that's all he knew about him. That put Yamato in a bad position. Alone with a strong opponet whom he knew nothing about. "What is your name?"

"Suigetsu from Mist. You?"

"Yamato. Konoha."

"Now that we've got those pleasantries out of the way, let's have some fun. Jugo, you just stay back and watch. It's been a while since I've had a work out." Suigetsu's grin widened as he prepared to swing his sword.

Jugo stayed in the cover of the forest. He watched Suigetsu battle the leaf shinobi. He knew Suigetsu was strong but it appeared this man was to. As Suigetsu prepared to swing his sword at him again the man called Yamato formed some hand seals and an wooden structure formed around Suigetsu trapping him inside. Jugo could hear Suigetsu hollering from inside. He was about to go help him when Suigetsu's arm broke through the covering. He had swelled his arm to 3 times it's normal size to get the strength to break the wood. Jugo knew this battle would take awhile so he went to check on Saskue's progress.

Sauske and Naruto had been fighting for nearly an hour now. Naruto's sage mode had long since disappeared but even without it he was holding his own with Saskue. They both were bleeding from various cuts across their bodies but no serious injuries had been inflicted. Currently they were locked katana to kunai.

"I'm slightly impressed Naruto. I didn't think you would have the ability to become a sage. And you have even managed to inflict a few wounds on me."

"Don't get too surprised yet teme. You haven't seen nothing yet."

Saskue pushed Naruto from him and jumped back. "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna end this now." Saskue closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them again his sharingan was unlike anything Naruto had seen before. "Amaterasu."

Naruto remembered hearing that name from Kakashi-sensei before. He knew he didn't have much time. He quickly focused his chakra and began pulling from the kuuybi's chakra. In a moment the red chakra of the kuuybi surrounded him but he had not lost control of his mind. He disappeared from that spot and re-appeared behind Saskue landing a hard kick to his back throwing him several feet away. The black flames covered a tree and continued to burn.

Saskue stood and looked at Naruto. He saw the kuuybi's chakra cloaking Naruto but looking into his eyes they remained blue. His whisker marks were not pronounced and he was not growing fangs or claws. "You've gained control of the kuuybi." Saskue's monotone voice stated.

"Yes. I will not lose myself to his power. I now control it. I told you Saskue. We will die together in this fight."

Saskue was momentarily taken aback. He had never imagined Naruto would become so powerful that he could avoid his Amaterasu. No matter. He still had more to unleash. "You were lucky that time Naruto but I will kill you. I will have my revenge." Saskue's eyes closed again and Naruto could see something forming itself around Saskue. It was a skeleton. Ribs were taking shape then a spine. Finally the body was complete and it was holding a shield. "I'm sick of your ideals Naruto. I will send them to hell with you!"

Naruto was stunned. Saskue's chakra was dark and felt horribly evil. Naruto was ashamed of himself. Saskue had fallen so far, had become like those he used to fight against. He clenched his fists and swore to himself again, _I WILL save you from this Saskue. _With that thought he allowed the kuuybi's chakra to flow through him more but not disrupting his mind. He ran at Saskue while Susanoo fired an arrow. As Susanoo's arrow met Naruto's chakra fist there was a large explosion and blinding white light. Saskue and Naruto stood only a couple feet apart looking at one another.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Saskue didn't bother to answer he simply looked all around him but saw nothing.

"I told you I would give you my power." a voice said. Naruto gasped and turned his head to see Itachi's form standing beside him.

Saskue simply stared. There was his aniki. Standing beside his enemy! He didn't know what was going on nor what to say. His mouth opened but no words came out. His eyes suddenly burned and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep the sob in check. He had so much he wanted to say to Itachi. He was mad at him for the deaths of his family, he was mad at him for turning his life into nothing but a quest for power and revenge, he was mad at him for making him hate him, but most of all he was mad at him for leaving him alone. "I...Ita..."

"Saskue. I know you are confused but I will explain. I gave a portion of my power to Naruto. Since you were successful in taking my life but are still fighting Naruto I take it Madara got to you first."

Saskue couldn't speak to confirm this.

"Yeah he did." Naruto said.

"I had hoped the jutsu I implanted in your eyes would take Madara out but I should have known better. Saskue. Do not believe everything that man says to you. His truth's are only partial but filled with lies to twist things to suit his own needs. But yes there are some truths to it. I can not explain it right now. If you want all the answers return to the Uchiha compund in Konoha. In my old room under the floor you will find a scroll. You must use the sharingan to find the hidden pannels. The scroll will explain the real truth."

"What truth Itachi? Why...why would you do all of this? Why give Naruto power? I don't understand!" Saskue screamed.

"Read the scroll ototo. And to answer your other question, I gave Naruto a portion of my power to try and help prevent you from killing him. I had already planned that when you took my life I would transfer the rest of my sharingan's techniques to you. If you wound up fighting Naruto, I knew his strength would require you to use Susanoo. I gave him power to block Susanoo's attacks. It is useless against him. I decided that for the first time in a very, very long time I would place my hope in someone, and I placed that in Naruto. I knew if anyone would be able to help you it would be him." Itachi's face now held a small, sad smile.

"Help me? Help me do what? I don't need his help aniki! I am going to get Konoha for what..."

"I have to go now Saskue. I only implanted a small part of my chakra into Naruto to be able to speak with you. Naruto, you will still have the power to block anything by Susanoo but be careful of the rest. I hope you acomplish what you said you would Naruto." Itachi nodded to Naruto, gave a sad smile to Saskue and disappeared. The blinding white light vanished and Naruto and Saskue were once again in the clearing in the forest looking at each other.

Saskue dropped to his knees and began panting hard. Using Susanoo so soon after Amaterasu was very draining. Not to mention he had lost quite a bit of blood from his various wounds inflicted by Naruto.

Naruto was not doing much better. Whatever power it was that Itachi gave him pulled a lot of chakra from him. He also had some burns down his right arm where he had taken the impact of Susanoo's arrow. "Thanks Itachi." Naruto whispered.

Saskue stared at Naruto after hearing him whisper his thanks to his brother. His mind was in chaos. Itachi had given power to Naruto to keep him from killing him? It was just unbelievable. And what exactly did Itachi mean about Madara keeping peices of the truth from him. He knew Madara had some grand scheme (that honestly Saskue cared nothing about) but how much did he manipulate everyone for his own goals? Saskue needed time to think. He looked at Naruto again and realized he was not coming after him. He seemed to be waiting for Saskue to make the first move. Saskue looked Naruto in the eyes as he deactivated his sharingan. "Let's talk."

Jugo had been watching all this. He was extremely suprised when Naruto was able to avoid Amaterasu and even counteracting Susanoo. But once the explosion from that disappeared they seemd to go still and just stare at one another. Eventually they both came out of it, Saskue falling to his knees. Whatever had happend had a serious impact on both of them. After sometime Jugo heard Saskue say to Naruto, "Let's talk". Jugo felt this should be a private matter so he quietly walked off towards where Suigetsu had been last fighting the other shinobi. Halfway there a flock of birds flew overhead. One came to land on Jugo's shoulder and speak of a explosion in the forest a couple of miles away. He quickly ran to where Suigetsu was and noticed he and his opponet seemed to be evenly matched. Neither was out of breath and there were very minimal injuries. He decided Suigetsu was okay on his own and ran in the direction the birds came form.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was currently hiding behind a tree and healing the long gash she had received to her arm. When the explosion hit she, Sai, and Kakashi had been thrown in different directions. As she plummeted to the forest floor a branch had sliced her arm. The pain is what caused her to gain her bearings and flip over to land safely on her feet. She looked around her. She could see Sai crouching behind a large bush. She did not notice any injuries on him that needed immediate attention. She could not see Kakashi-sensei. She finished healing her arm. Thankfully it did not require a lot of chakra as she knew she would need all she had for whoever had ambushed them. She heard a chuckle come from in front of them.

"Oh Sakura-chan. It has been quite some time has it not? Why don't you come from behind that tree and let me get a good look at you?"

Sakura did not immediately recognize the voice yet it seemed familiar somehow. She pulled her gloves from her pouch, pulled them on tightly and slowly walked from behind the tree. She stood there awaiting her opponet. He came out of the cover of the trees. His head was down so she could not see his face. He wore a dark red cloak with two bright red markings on the hood that somehow reminded her of eyes. Something was dragging behind him but she could not see what.

"Did you miss me Sakura-chan?" He raised his head and Sakura gasped. He had changed from the last time she saw him. His hair was still gray but longer now. His eyes had purple markings around them and scales covered some of his face and neck. He still wore his glasses over his dark black eyes.

"Kabuto." she whispered.

"Yes Sakura-chan. Glad to see you remembered me after all this time." His voice was much more coarse than it had once been.

"I was told you had absorbed the remainder of Orochimaru. Seems like he took over quite a bit of your body." Inside she was desperately trying to come up with a plan. She did not dare glance to where Sai was hidden nor try to search for Kakshi-sensei. She held her face and body language neutral.

"I did integrate the remainder of his body with mine but he has not taken me over. I have merged with him increasing my knowledge and power. I am no longer anyone's underling. I am a powerful ninja that others will follow. I'm glad Naruto-kun told you about our meeting. Did he share the bingo book I gave him with you all? I hope he did. He inspired me. After Sasuke-kun killed Orochimaru I was lost for a time. I did not know what to do once my master had been eliminated; but thinking of Naruto-kun's never ending quest to better himself gave me a goal. I would re-shape myself and my life. I would no longer live for anyone but myself." Kabuto's eyes seemed to glow behind his glasses.

"What do you intend to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I need someone to finish my studies. Don't worry it's not you. Although I do need Naruto-kun to get this other person. And in order to get Naruto-kun I will need you."

"Sorry Kabuto but I have no intention of going with you nor will I ever allow you near Naruto." she had a pretty good idea who he was looking for. The way he said it...well, it did not bode well for Sasuke.

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice Sakura-chan." There was movement behind Kabuto and a snake came up beside him. Sakura could now see it was what had been draggin behind him. It seemed to be attached to his body. What was it? A tail of some sorts. That thought made Sakura want to cringe in disgust. _What is it with these evil guys and snakes? _"Oh...Kakashi and Sai? You can come out as well. I'm sure Sakura could use the company."

Sai stood from his position behind the bush but made no move to come forward. "Tsk tsk Kabuto. I thought you were smarter than this. Absorbing Orochimaru? That isn't gaining power. You are still relying on the strength of others. And I have to add...it did nothing for your appearance." Kakashi said from his position a few yards to Sakura's left. He was leaning on a tree casually as if they were old friends talking. He even had that grin that closed his eye. Sakura smiled at him. Trust her sensei to smirk in the enemy's face.

"Say what you want Kakashi but you and the artist are not needed. I will simply get rid of you here and take Sakura-chan with me. She will be all the bait I need to draw Naruto-kun out."

"You expect to take all three of us on?" Kakashi said. He stood up straight.

"Of course not. I have no need to engage in such violence. I have others for that." Kabuto clasped his hands in front of him. "Edo Tensei." Three coffins began rising from the ground in front of Kabuto. Sakura's eyes grew impossibly wide. _No. It can't be. _She remembered this technique from when Sora was at the village. She knew there would be the corpses of someone he resurrected and they would be fully under his control. _Who would Kabuto have brought back? It can't be Orochiamru because he is merged with him. _Sakura tried not to show it but she was very nervous. For Kabuto to have done this his power must have grown immensely. She clenched her fists slowly gathering her chakra and waited.

The lids to the coffins dropped and Kakashi visibly stiffened. There in front of him was Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. _This is bad. This is very bad._Kakashi thought to himself. He only had Sai and Sakura with him. Not that they weren't powerful but to take on three former Akatsuki members and a deranged, mutated med-nin they would need many more allies. It had taken everything he had to only wound Deidara before and he didn't know if he could have gotten rid of him without the help of Gai and his team. He knew Sakura had killed Sasori but she had the help of Chiyo-baa-sama from Suna. Itachi. He had never been successful in any encounter with him. He glanced to his two team mates and was glad they were looking at him. He gave them the sign and with that they all began running.

"Now that isn't like you Kakashi, to run from a battle. No matter. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara." With the call of each name the person's head lifted and their eyes opened. "Go after them. Kill Kakashi and Sai but bring Sakura back alive." The three men took off after their targets. "I'll follow at my own pace." Kabuto said as he blended into the foliage.

Sakura forced chakra to her feet as she jumped from another branch. "What should we do Kakashi-sensei? They will be coming after us. If they are even at half the power they had when they were alive it won't take them long to reach us."

"I know. I'm afraid I don't have a good plan you guys. We are going to be in a little over our heads here."

"That is true." Sai said though he didn't sound worried. Then again when did he ever? "It is also true that they will catch up soon. We will not out run them so we must turn and fight."

"We are going to fight. Just try to remember to keep a cool head and think through your battle. You both are very strong shinobi. Perhaps we can injure them enough to make an escape. Can't believe I'm gonna say it but I wish Naruto was here." he shook his head as that statement left his mouth.

"I do too sensei. Though he'd still be in that clearing charging at them by now." Sakura said with a little laugh. "I think we've gone far enough. No sense in wasting any more chakra by running. We should save it for the fight."

"Alright everyone take your positions."

Sakura dropped down to the forest floor. She quickly pulled a kunai from her pouch and waited. She could hear their footsteps as they ran towards her team. An explosion came from her right near where Kakashi was. "Thought you could run from me, mmm? I owe you a debt of pain Kakashi!" Kakashi jumped back from his hiding spot in the forest. Sakura could see he had a few burns on his leg from the explosion Deidara had set off near him.

"I was not running from you Deidara. As you can see I was waiting for you." Sakura could hear the loud bird-like chirping as his raiki formed in his hand. "You should have stayed dead." Kakashi lunged at Deidara and they left Sakura's sight.

She had to physically stop herself from following them. She wanted to help her sensei but she knew Sasori and Itachi were close. She heard more footsteps and looked over to see Sasori coming from the forest. "Haruno Sakura. I would like you to come out and fight me again. Now that my grandmother is not with you I wonder how you will do." Sasori's puppet arm extended into the bushes to his left and Sai jumped up narrowly missing the flying appendage. "Not who I was looking for but I guess you'll do."

Sai whipped his ink and scroll from his side quickly drawing three large beasts that jumped from the page.

"Ah, another artist. Let's see how you match up." Sasori brushed his cloak from his shoulders and held his arms in front of him. Panels seemed to open on his forearms and hundreds of needles shot out. Sakura was about to rush out and help him when she was grabbed from behind one hand covering her mouth so she could not scream. She tried to get away but the grip was like a vice. As the needles shot at Sai he summoned a large bird from his scroll and flew above the trees. Sasori went in chase of him.

The arms were still tight around Sakura but they had made no motion to harm her. "Please don't scream or attack me. I wish you no harm." The strong voice said and the hands around her fell away. Sakura took a couple steps forward and turned around. In front of her was a very large man with orange hair. He looked to be only in his mid-twenties and had kind eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jugo. The birds told me of the explosion and I came to see what was going on. When I got to the clearing I saw the three empty caskets and I felt a chakra that was all to familiar. You are from Konoha right?" Sakura nodded yes to his question. "Let me ask you. Did you meet up with Kabuto?"

Sakura did not know this man but he really seemed to mean her no harm. His mannerisms were almost shy and he seemed very kind. She wondered what he was doing here at all. "Before I answer that let me ask you something. What are you doing here? And how do you know Kabuto?"

"That is a very long story but I am here with someone. It seems you did meet with Kabuto. That was Sasori I saw just then correct? I was told he was dead."

"He **was **dead."

"Oh dear. That is not good. Kabuto must have learned Orochimaru's Edo Tensei. I wonder what his plans are." Jugo seemed to be talking more to himself now. Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Look I don't have time to go into this with you nor find out how you know all of this but can you not see it's very dangerous here?"

"Yes I realize the danger fully. Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

Sakura was on him in an instant clutching the front of his shirt and lifting him from the ground. "How do you know Naruto?"

"I'm sorry. I told you I meant you no harm. Perhaps I shouldn't be telling you this but I am a member of Sasuke's team Taka. Naruto is here now fighting with Sasuke."

Sakura's grip relaxed. _Naruto...Sasuke...they're here. I've got to get to them._A rustling in the bushes snapped her out of her daze and reminded her of the danger they were in. She pulled Jugo closer. "I've got no choice but to trust you for now. Listen to me well Jugo." She spoke as low as she could while making sure he understood her. "Kabuto is here and he has revived some of the fallen Akatsuki members. I know Sasuke and your team joined Akatsuki but he is in danger. They are after him. Please Jugo get back to them and tell Naruto what is going on. We are all going to be dead if we don't work together for the time being. I will hold off whoever is behind me so you can get away. Will you do it?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good now hurry, please." Sakura turned around and threw several kunai's and shuriken into the forest. She heard the clang of metal on metal signaling they had been deflected. She searched behind her with her chakra and noticed Jugo was no longer there. She only hoped he had went to Naruto. She hated to tell him about Sasuke being in danger but seeing as how Jugo was his team mate it was the only way she knew to get him to help. She did not want to think about the fact that she just asked one of _his _partners for help but she did not have a choice. If they didn't get assistance soon she feared they would all be killed and no one would be able to help Naruto. She refused to allow her 'brother' to die because of her pride. She only hoped the threat to them would be enough to get Naruto away from his fight with Sasuke. She clenched her fists at the thought of that. They were fighting. She knew that this fight was supposed to be their last. They would wind up killing each other. Everytime she thought about it she began to hate Sasuke a little more. _Arrogant bastard. _She would love to get her hands on him and punch him with her chakra at full strength. _I'll show him I'm no longer weak. Prove to him strength could be gained without leaving the village and throwing his honor away. _She felt someones chakra run up behind her. She spun around to meet her attacker head on; instead she felt the world around her fall away as she met his spinning sharingan.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stared at his best friend that sat across from him. When Sasuke had stopped his assualt instead wanting to talk, Naruto had been a little surprised. He knew that meeting up with his brother would put him off center but he had no idea it would do this much. Sasuke had sat down and quietly asked Naruto to explain all he knew. So Naruto did. He began with telling Sasuke all about his meeting with Itachi then with Madara. Sasuke was quiet during the stories but had a frown on his face. Naruto knew that one thing alone showed that he was having a hard time dealing with this. Sasuke was his best friend and he could read him well despite the fact he never allowed his emotions to show through even more so now than when they were younger. Naruto felt he needed to hear more. So he told him of how he fought Pain and how the village was nearly destroyed. He spoke of his meeting with his father and his mother. How Madara was the one responsible for their deaths. One lone tear made it's way down Naruto's whisker marked cheeks as he spoke of his parent's sacrifice. Sasuke looked at Naruto though he tried not to show it he was happy for his former friend. He knew Naruto had never even known who his parents were and to be able to meet and speak with them must have been the best moment of his life. _Madara_. Sasuke's teeth clenched as he though of that man. He had a lot to answer to. Though through everything Naruto had said he wasn't yet guilty of making a pawn of him, something didn't not feel right.

"Wait...you said your father died right after he sealed the kuuybi with in you." Sasuke said

"yeah."

"But the fourth..."

"That's right. My father was Namakazi Minato. The fourth hokage." Naruto said with a hugh smile on his face.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned. "I remember my...mother used to speak of him and his wife. It seems they were good friends. His death was mourned by my whole clan."

"Yeah. Mom told me she was good friends with Uchiha Mikoto. I wish I could have met them both." he said with a sad smile.

Sasuke was silent at this. His parents had been friends with Naruto's parents. They had _respected _his father. If that was true why would they plan an attack on Konoha?

"Something has not seemed right to me since I heard all of this. I feel like the answer is right there but I cant get it. I was planning on telling everything to Shikamaru when I got back home. If anyone could help me figure it out it's him." they were silent for awhile. "What will you do now Sasuke?" he asked his friend.

Sasuke didn't answer because he didn't know himself. Had he been to hasty in his plans? No. He knew from his fight with Danzo that Itachi had been ordered to kill the clan. The elders deserved death. But so many questions remained. He needed more information. As much as he hated to admit it he would need to back to Konoha. He needed that scroll Itachi had spoken of. Before he could say anything to Naruto Jugo came running out of the forest.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? How do you know me?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. He's on my team dobe." the old name slipped out and Sasuke found himself just as surprised as Naruto. Naruto was able to recover quicker and with a small smile and a glint to his eye he turned to the large orange haired man in front of them.

"What is it you want..."

"Jugo. And I'm here at Sakura-san's behalf."

"What? What's going on with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he jumped to his feet.

Sasuke was just as eager to hear the answer. Why would his team mate even know Sakura and why would he help her with anything?

"She is a couple of miles away in the forest with a small team. They were ambushed by Kabuto."

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. "Why would he be here?"

"He seems to have grown much in power Sasuke. His chakra was different, more powerful."

"I'm sure it is. The last time I saw him he had absorbed the rest of Orochimaru and was merging his body with his. Hate to say it Sasuke but that was a mistake leaving him alive." Naruto informed him.

"He absorbed the rest of Orochimaru? Hn. Fool. Kabuto never had that much power to begin with. Orochimaru has probably taken him over."

"That's even worse teme!"

"How so? I killed Orochimaru once I can easily do it again." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not all Saskue. When I arrived at the clearing I was behind Sakura-san and I saw one of her team mates fighting Sasori." Jugo said.

"Not possible. Sasori is dead. Sakura-chan killed him."

Sasuke was shocked yet again. Since when did Sakura actually get enough power to not only fight but kill an Akatsuki member? There had to be some mistake. She was too weak do that.

"No Naruto. It is not a mistake. Sasori is there. Sakura-san indicated he was not the only one brought back either. It seems Kabuto has learned Edo Tensei and has used it to bring back some of the fallen Akatsuki members. The team is in trouble. I told her I would come find you and lead you to them."

"Hell yes you will lead me to them! I'm not letting my friends get hurt by that snake loving bastard!" Naruto made a move to run to Sakura but he stopped. "Wait. Hold on for just a moment Jugo." Naruto assumed a meditative pose and began drawing his sage chakra. If there were revived Akatsuki members there he would need all the power he had.

"Sasuke. It would probably be for the best if you did not go." Sasuke mearly raised his eyebrows at this. "Sakura-san told me something else. She said you were in danger. Kabuto wants you for some reason."

While Sasuke has no intentions of helping the Konoha-nin he also had no reason to run from Kabuto. If he wanted him for some reason he would find out what that was.

"Jugo."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Go get Suigetsu and bring him to us. If the Konoha shinobi he was fighting is still alive you may tell him of what is going on." Sasuke said as he rose.

"Will you not need me to lead you to them?" Jugo asked.

"That won't be necessary Jugo." Naruto said from his position on the ground. "I can already feel Sakura-chan. We can get there just fine. Please bring Yamato-taicho to us though. You ready Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Good." Naruto took off knowing Sasuke would be right behind him. He ran towards the large pulses of chakra he could feel. _Please be okay Sakura-chan._

Jugo watched them go, feeling very confused by this turn of events. Sasuke did not seem worried or anxious for the Konoha team but he went to their location anyway. He did not understand what that meant but he would do as Sasuke asked. He took off for the direction Suigetsu had last been in.

Sakura found herself in an endless empty world. No matter where she looked there was nothing. _Tsukuyomi_. She knew now where Itachi had brought her. She tried gathering her chakra to get herself out but it was no use. She was now trapped within his genjutsu. From what she had learned from Kakashi-sensei tsukuyomi was used by Itachi to torture his victims. She knew she would either be killed or rendered helpless if he let her out of this.

"You have nothing to fear Haruno-san. I only brought you here to talk." Itachi's form materlized in front of her. Not so close to make her overly nervous though.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" she said. _Maybe I shouldn't sound so bitchy just in case._

"A lot. Do you know of this jutsu Kabuto has used?" she nodded. "Good. Then you realize my body is completely under his control. There is nothing I can do to stop that fact; but my mind remains my own. This is why I brought you here. I can speak to you without following anyone's orders."

Sakura thought Itachi sounded sincere. _I'll give him one chance. _"Okay then Itachi. What would you like to talk about?"

"It seems it has been a little while since I died. Kabuto brought us before Madara to show he wanted to join him but he wanted something in return. Sasuke. Am I correct in that Sasuke has joined with Madara?"

"Yes. Sasuke joined Akatsuki and says he plans to destroy Konoha."

"It seems the jutsu I left didn't work then. I hope Naruto is successful." he muttered to himself though Sakura heard. She was about to ask what he meant when he spoke again. "What do you know of the night I killed my clansmen?"

She was taken aback at this. When he said he wanted to talk never would she have though he wanted to speak of his clans murder. "Naruto said Madara told him it was actually a mission given to you by the elders. That your clan was planning to attack Konoha and you carried out the mission to protect everyone."

"That is correct." he said without inflection.

She couldn't believe it. Ever since she had heard this she had kept a peice of her mind from believing it because if it were true it would be too horrible. "Why?" she whispered. "Why would the elders order such a thing. That is too horrible to be true. Murder a whole clan?" she was near screaming at this point.

"There are things every shinobi must do to protect his village. Even if they are unpleasant. You know this Haruno-san. I did what I did for the safety of everyone in the village. I had seen to much bloodshed in my lifetime. My hands were already stained with it. I was a Konoha shinobi and I would do whatever it took to keep my village safe. Even from my own family."

She could do nothing but stare at Itachi now. It was just to much to process. He had saved the village. He had murdered his own flesh and blood but had done so at the orders of his superiors.

She had to ask the question that was rolling around in her mind. "Why keep Sasuke alive?"

His eyes lowered to the floor. "I could kill my own parents but I could not kill him. I loved him to much." He looked up at Sakura and she knew he spoke the truth. "I wanted him to take my life. It would be justice for him and I hoped it would make his life easier to live. I never expected him to leave the village and turn to that bastard Orochimaru."

"What did you think he'd do!" she screamed at him. "You are so powerful Itachi! The gap between you and him was to large. He never felt he'd be able to cross it."

"He was just a child then. He had time to grow and learn."

"It would have taken too long for him. He wanted power as soon as he could get it. He wanted to kill you as soon as he could. Because of that he turned his back on us all. He let his hate fester inside of him until it damn near bacame a living being itself. He became a missing-nin and a criminal! Now he is no longer happy at your death I'm sure he is disgusted with himself for killing you. Now he wants to destroy my home!" Sakura now had tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe this. The path Sasuke's life had to take and the path Itachi's had taken. Itachi suffered so much in life because of an order he was given. But that is the life of a shinobi. She got orders she didn't like either but she carried them out because that was her job; but could she do it? Could she have taken her family's life to ensure Konoha's safety. She couldn't answer that question.

"I know he does and that is why I need your help Haruno-san."

"My help? What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Let me ask. Has Naruto changed at all?"

She was shocked at the change of topic but she answered anyway. "No. He's the same as he has always been and I think he will stay that way forever. No matter what he is faced with."

Itachi allowed a little smile. "That's good to hear. Then I know Naruto will continue to try and help Sasuke. You however seemed to grasp the reality of the situtation. I take it you no longer want Sasuke to return to Konoha?"

" He is no longer the man I once knew. If Sasuke were to come back now it would only be to attack us. He has tried to kill Naruto multiple times and he has tried to kill me as well. I watched him run his chidori through his own team mate to kill Danzo. How is it possible to bring him back from that?"

"True it will be difficult but not impossible. I hope to be able to give him a push in the right direction but I will need you and Naruto to drag him the rest of the way. I already told you Haruno-san..."

"Call me Sakura."

"Sakura" he smiled again. "I told you I love my brother. My ways of showing it are not usual but I do love him and I do not wish his life to be the same as mine was."

Sakura did not know what to say to this. Itachi's request to an outsider was not that much however to one who has spent the past few years searching for a man who did not wish to be found and wanted nothing to do with them it was asking a lot. How could she help Sasuke when she didn't even want to see his face anymore? Itachi deserved it though. He may have murdered his family but he spent his life living with that shame. He had become a criminal with no home to return to at the orders of his own village. How could she deny him that?

"I don't know how much I can do but I will help him. But please understand me Itachi...I am so close to hating Sasuke that that may blind me. He has so much to answer for but he doesn't care and that's what makes it worse."

Itachi stared at her for awhile. "You were in love with my brother weren't you?"

She averted her eyes but could not stop the very small tinge of pink that came to her cheeks. "That was a long time ago and he was a different man."

This seemed to please Itachi even more. While she wasn't looking he gave a real smile but quickly wiped it away before she turned to face him once again. "He is the same man Sakura but he has been led astray. He has listened too much to Madara. That man spins the truth to suit his needs. He is a very patient man and will wait as long as he needs to allow his traps to succeed. You must be wary of him. I need you to look for something."

"What?"

"It is in the Uchiha manor, in my old room. It's a scroll."

Sai was having a hard time. Sasori was a difficult opponet. His body was almost completely a puppet. So no matter what injuries he was able to inflict on him he did not weaken. Sai, on the other hand, tired and bled. He had a long cut on his abdomen from Sasori's sword and many puncture wounds from the endless supply of needles he shot at him. His chakra was running low. He saw Sasori coming at him, he quickly drew a group of snakes to try and capture him. Sasori dispatched most of the snakes before they could reach him. The few that did make it through he crushed as they tried to cling to him. Sasori threw more needles at Sai which he avoided but came to close to him. Sasori grabbed Sai's throat and threw him in to a tree. The sickening snap and sharp pain told Sai his leg was indeed broken. He could not move now. He looked up as Sasori approached.

"Now that I will have you out of the way I can go after that woman. She was vastly more entertainng than you were." Sasori raised his sword above his head. Sai didn't close his eyes or look away. He looked Sasori in the eye and awaited his fate.

"Rasengan."

He heard the shout and watched with amusement as Sasori's body flew to the side. Naruto now stood in front of him with worried eyes. "Sai are you okay? Where is everyone?" Sai looked up at his team mate. Naruto was covered with various wounds but none were life threatening or even enough to slow the hyper-active ninja down. Behind Naruto stook...Sasuke? What would he be doing here? And why did it feel like he came with Naruto? Next to them was Yamato-taicho and a pale man with white hair and purple eyes carrying a large sword.

"I do not know where Sakura and Kakashi are but they are fighting Akatsuki members."

"Yeah we know Jugo filled us in on it but..."

"Aaaa." Jugo's scream filled the air. Everyone turned to him and noticed he had several long needles sticking out of his chest.

"You have on Akatsuki cloaks. Why are you with this trash? Why do you interfere with my battle?" Sasori asked as he came back towards them. He now had a large hole in his side from Naruto's attack.

"Hey why don't you ask questions before you attack you asshole!" Suigetsu said as he rushed Sasori.

Sasori saw these men were not his allies and he was too wounded to continue an attack. He needed to get away. As the white haired man ran to him Sasori took a deep breath and blew his poison cloud over the man. While the chance was present he escaped.

Everyone looked at the purple could that had enveloped Suigetsu. Sasuke went to go for him when Yamato stopped him. Sasuke turned his sharingan gaze on the man.

"It's poison." He said simply. He made a few hand signs and his arm became a long block of wood that stretched towards Suigetsu. He successfully pulled the man out of the cloud. Suigetsu was gasping for breath. His face was already contorting in pain.

"Can you help him?" Sasuke asked Jugo.

"No. This is beyond what I can do."

"The only way he has a chance is if we get Sakura-chan. We have to go." Naruto said.

"Go. I will stay and watch over them. I have almost finished healing myself anyway." Jugo said.

Yamato was skeptical to say the least. "You will watch over both your companion and ours?"

"Yes. I have no desire to harm your friend."

"It is okay. Go to the others and help them" Sai said.

Naruto looked worried for a moment but he let it pass. "Jugo. Please, I'm counting on you."

He had never heard someone speak to him as such. It almost sounded like a friendly request. That was something he definetly was not used to. "You have my word I will look after them." Jugo said to Naruto.

"Okay let's go find the others." With that the group took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura felt like she and Itachi had been talking for such a long time. Without having to worry about him killing her or being a threat to her village, she actually kind of...liked him. He wasn't guarding his words or trying to be mean. He was just being himself. He was being the man he would have been able to be had fate not handed him such a horrible punishment.

"Forgive me for saying this Itachi but you seem, well, happier now."

"I am happy Sakura. My clan has been avenged. I no longer have to hide and continue to live the life of a criminal. Death has washed my slate clean and I have finally found peace. This is what I wanted all along." He smiled at her and she returned it. "Now we have been speaking here for quite sometime but in reality it has not even been a minute. We do have to leave this genjutsu Sakura."

"How will we do that?" she asked.

"I can easily remove it the problem is though you will not be unconscious from me not having attacked you in here it will be extremely painful. It normally is not because I have been attacking the person's mind heavily so I guess some parts of the brain go numb. Do you think you can handle it?"

"It's not like I haven't been in pain before. As long as I am still capable of battling anyone that may be around when we come out of this I'm okay with it." she said.

"Good we will do that then. Be warned since you have been in for some time you will feel a sudden chakra drain when we exit."

"Okay I will be."

"There is something else I must ask you to do if you can." Itachi asked.

"What is that?"

"I need you to kill me."

"WHAT?" she was dumbfounded. there is no way she heard that correctly right?

"I need you to kill me. Sakura I do not want to fight anymore. I don't want my body and my powers to be tools for Kabuto and Madara's plans. All I want is to simply be able to rest peacefully again. My death is truly what I want. There is no other alternative anyway. I am already dead so it's not like you are actually killing me."

"But Itachi..."

"No Sakura. Please; help me with this one other request. If you are unable to do it ask Naruto or your other companions but I need to be returned to the earth." Sakura knew he was speaking the truth. He was already dead. There was no life left for him to lead; but she felt sad at the thought of having to do so.

"Alright. I understand. I will lay you back to rest Itachi." she said with determination.

"Thank you Sakura. For everything." Itachi took a step back. "Are you ready?"

She cleared her throat. He raised his eyebrows at her quizzically. "I was just getting ready for my big scream."

He shook his head. "Women." and he smirked at her. In that instant he looked so much like Sasuke that her heart stopped for a beat but she shook it off quickly. "Let's begin."

Kakashi was currently hiding behind a tree as he wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound on his leg. Deidara had set off a few bombs that took out a large gathering of trees sending ruble flying everywhere. He had been able to avoid most of it but a large piece of wood lodged in his thigh. He removed it but now was trying to stop the bleeding. He could see Deidara standing atop his large clay bird trying to find him. He had managed to remove one of his arms yet again with his kamui from his mangekyo sharingan. That weakened him so much he knew he could not do it again or he would no longer be able to move. Deidara reached into the pouch on his side and removed some clay. The mouths on his hands began chewing it to soften for molding. Kakashi knew he did not have long. As Deidara began molding the pieces Kakashi took to the trees. He jumped out of the last tree towards Deidara with his raikiri activated. Deidara managed to avoid the hit by grabbing Kakashi's hand but he stood there shocked.

"You have lightening abilities?" he asked in wonder.

"Yup. Your earth elements are not so effective against this now is it?"

"Shit. Not again. You damn leaf-nin, mmm." Deidara kicked Kakashi in the stomach throwing him from the bird. Kakashi flipped in mid-air preparing for an attack but was surprised when none came. Deidara was flying off.

"Did you scare him that bad Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked behind him to find Naruto, Yamato, and...Sasuke?

"I guess I did. Naruto, mind explaining this to me." he indicated Sasuke with a wave of his hand.

"I will later sensei but right now we have to find Sakura-chan."

"You haven't found her? What about Sai?"

"Sai is with a member of Sasuke's team, sempai." Yamato said. Kakashi's gaze landed on Yamato. "But I feel he will be fine there. He is injured as is another member of Sasuke's team so we need to find Sakura quick. Are you okay to move?"

"Yes. I'm a bit drained but I'll have no problem searching for her." Kakashi took a moment to observe Naruto and Saskue. They both had various injuries everywhere. He could easily spot the burn marks on both of them, more than likely caused by each others attacks. _So they were fighting. I wonder what stopped them. _This was an interesting development but he had no time to dwell on it. "Okay let's go. Naruto can you feel her chakra?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. "Yes, she is just over that ridge. It won't take us long too..." At that moment all their blood ran cold as they heard Sakura's agonizing scream rip apart the forest.

It hurt. Oh kami it hurt. She would have rather been unconscious than to have to go through this. It felt like someone was pulling her brain out of her head. The pain was so intense. She could feel her blood vessels pounding and she worried she would have a stroke. She heard someone screaming only to realize it was herself. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore it was over. She fell to her knees sucking in great gulps of air. She willed herself to foucs her healing chakra to her head to ease the pain. As it lessened she took a moment to scan her surroundings. She did not raise her head for fear of others being there. She noticed Itachi's feet in front of her. To her left were another pair of feet. At first she could not distinguish who they belonged to but then she caught a glimpse of his cloak. Dark red. _Kabuto._ So he was there. She was glad she had not spoken yet.

"Good work Itachi. I care not for her pain just that she is alive." she heard Kabuto say.

She had to figure a way out of this. She flexed all of her muscles and noticed she was physically fine. The healing chakra had done its job and she was no longer in pain. She could focus properly and she still had the majority of her chakra. Now she just had to come up with a plan.

"Well, this is not what I was expecting." Kabuto said with malice in his voice. She wondered what they were talking about. Did she dare pick her head up to look?

"Itachi."

She knew that voice. Deciding it would be worth the consequences she stood from the ground and looked around. There he was. Uchiha Sasuke. The look on his face was painful to see. He looked at his brother with so much remorse. She glanced at Itachi only to see him gazing sadly at Sasuke.

"How could you bring me such pain ototo?"

Those words alone were enough the make Sasuke drop to his knees. He felt as if his someone had punched him in the stomach. Itachi had looked so...hurt. As if the mere presence of Sasuke was enough to drive him to tears. _What did I do? _For a moment Sasuke felt just like he did as a child. Wanting his aniki to look at him and praise him. To never be upset with him.

Kabuto jarred him out of his musings.

"I didn't expect you to be anywhere near here Sasuke-kun. I last heard you were headed to Konoha." Kabuto said with a fake grin on his face.

Sasuke gathered his wits, stood up, and placed his stoic mask back on. "Why would you be keeping up with my whereabouts Kabuto? You have much explaining to do. Why have you revived Itachi and the others?"

"I can't explain that to you right now Sasuke-kun but we will talk in time. Now if you will excuse me, I will be taking our dear blossom." Kabuto took as step towards Sakura.

She smirked at him from under her bangs. "And who said I would be letting you take me?" She took her chakra filled fist and smashed it into the ground causing the earth to rip apart. Kabuto and Itachi had no choice but to jump back. Sakura propelled herself towards Sasuke's location. Naruto came barreling out of the forest and caught her before she could land.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt anywhere. I'm okay Naruto." she got out of his arms and stood beside him.

"We heard you scream Sakura." Kakashi said as he and Yamato came to stand bedide them.

"It was only pain from coming out of tsukuyomi. It was internal but nothing is damaged. I've already taken care of the pain too. Don't worry." she assured her team. She looked at Naruto. He had multiple injuries as did Sasuke. _So they were fighting._She was so mad at Naruto! How dare he! He was going to fight Sasuke and die along with him and she would have never known. She had not even seen him for months! Oh she wanted to hit him but now was not the time. She noticed Sasuke glance at her and she narrowed her eyes at him before turning away, Now was not the time to fight him. They had bigger problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke would not show it but he was impressed with Sakura. She just destroyed a large section of earth right after coming out of tsukuyomi. He glanced at her but she gave him such a hate filled look and turned away. Though he knew he deserved it he did not expect it to come from her. She had always been loving and forgiving. Apparently she had toughened up considerably. He cleared his head of those thoughts and focused on Kabuto. That bastard had brought his brother out of his rest. For what purpose? Once again there were too many questions and not enough answers. Kabuto formed his hand seals again and there was a rumble then a coffin came up in front of him. The lid fell off and another Akatsuki member came forward.

"Kakuzu. Kill them" Kabuto ordered.

Kakuzu raised his hand and hundreds of the thick grey threads that composed his body shot out at the group they all scattered. He wasted no time in preforming hand signs and unleashing a barrage of fireballs apon them.

Sakura managed to avoid all of the fireballs and now she was weaving through the threads Kakuzu had unleashed. He was fast. He kept trying to stab her but her training with Tsunade-sama had made her highly observant during a battle. She jumped out of the path of one headed right for and backed out of his reach. Too bad she was now within Kabutos.

Kakashi was still feeling the drain after having used his kaumi. His leg wound was hampering his abilities and he could not move fast enough to totally avoid the fireballs Kakuzu sent his way. Now he had a bad burn over his back. As he was about to go down Yamato caught him and headed for cover in the forest.

"Sempai as much as I don't want to say it we might want to sit this one out for a while."

Kakashi looked back to the battle. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Kakuzu and Sakura found herself locked in battle with Kabuto. Regardless of his new found strength she was holding her own. Actually she was doing better than that. She did not have a scratch on her and she had managed to land a couple of hits on him. "Your right. I guess it is time for their generation to take over."

"It still may be a little early to say that sempai. Those three are different. Each of them was trained by one of the sanins. They are in a class by themselves." Yamato stated as he watched Sakura gather the chakra to her hands forming chakra scaples and attacking Kabuto again. Naruto had the fox cloak surrounding him and Sasuke had charged his sword with his chidori.

Itachi watched from far behind them. He was desperately trying to make his body listen but it would not. He found himself walking towards the battle. He did not want to fight Sasuke again. He did not want to fight period; but that was not an option for him.

Sasuke saw him approach. "Naruto." He glanced over to Sasuke and found him staring into the distance. Itachi was approaching.

"Go ahead Sasuke. I've got this one."

Sasuke gave a final glance to him and with a barely preceptible nod he took off.

"Now didn't I already kill your ugly ass one time. Let's do so again." with that said Naruto rushed Kakuzu.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke"

"What did I do to cause you so much pain?" Sasuke's question was barely audiable.

"Have you not set your heart to destroy Konoha?"

"Yes but it has to be done Itachi. They ordered you to kill our family! Those old bastards deserve to die for what they've done." Sasuke was clenching his sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"That saddens me greatly Sasuke. Did I not give up my life for that village? Sacrificed my honor to keep its people safe? You know this yet you are trying to destroy the thing I gave everything to protect. Our family was to blame. They were going to start a war that would've have killed thousands."

"So what? You want me to ignore the fact that the elders of Konoha gave us all a death sentence? Not gonna happen. My life...our lives were ruined because of those people."

Itachi sighed. "I hope you can change your mind ototo. Forgive me but I can not ignore my body. I have been given orders to kill you and I can not stop myself from doing so. I hope that you win this fight as well Sasuke." Itachi threw shurikens at Sasuke at ran towards him.

Sakura's mind was completely focused on her opponant. She had no time to worry about Naruto or Kakashi-sensei. Kabuto's power and skill was immense. She knew one mistake would wind up with her death.

"So serious Sakura-chan. Keep that up and I might think you actually mean to kill me." Kabuto said as he released another waves of snakes at her from his arms.

Sakura doged them all. "Good that's the impression I was trying to give." She ripped the nearest tree out of the ground and threw it at Kabuto. As he avoided it,it gave her the chance she had been looking for. She ran at him with her chakra scaples activated. She hit him in several points. Severing many of his major arteries as well as damagin his liver and right kidney. Kabuto punched her and jumped back. He began coughing up blood as he grabbed his stomach.

"Bitch. Don't think this will be fatal to me. You forget I am a med-nin myself but I also can activate my cells to repair faster."

"Don't worry I didn't forget." She landed a chakra filled punch to his abdomen that caused his side to erupt. Kabuto's screams could be heard across the valley. Sakura slowly approached him waiting to see if he would rise again. When he did not she charged her chakra again preparing for the final blow. She raised her fist but before she could deliver it she was lifted into the air and thrown forcefully into a tree. Her fist that had been meant to deliver a killing blow to Kabuto caused the tree to splinter and slice her back in numerous places. She struggled to her knees. Her vision was hazy but she could just make out the shape of Madara as he stood next to Kabuto's fallen form.

"Order them to return to you." he told Kabuto in a low, hate filled voice.

"Stop. Re...return to me." his voice was low and laced with pain.

Naruto stared at the spot where he had just been locked with Kakuzu. He had blood dripping from his entire body it seemed. Though the kuuybi's chakra was healing him at a fast rate as always. He was confused. One moment he had been fighting Kakuzu and the next he had disappeared. He searched around him and saw Sakura on her knees. He could see the back of her shirt was torn and she was bleeding. He rushed to her side.

Sasuke was badly injured. He didn't know how much longer he could fight. He had already been injured from his battle with Naruto and he didn't have a demon inside him to aide his healing. Now after fighting with Itachi for so long his chakra was at minimal levels, his eyes were tired, and his entire body was in pain. Though he had injured Itachi severly as well.

"I wish we could finish this right now little brother but I am being summond back." Itachi spoke then took off to where Kabuto was laying. The most surprising thing was that Madara was standing bedside him. Sasuke clenched his teeth and ran his chidori along his blade again. He went to stand beside Naruto.

"Madara...what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked when he reached his old team mate.

"A fool making a grave mistake." Madara said as he looked down to Kabuto. "Our deal was for you to wait until after the war!"

"I did not come after him." Kabuto rasped. "I came here for the girl. To use her as bait for Naruto-kun."

"Well it most certainely did not work out that way. Are you dying?" he asked the question but his voice was uncaring.

"No. I will heal. Though it will take some time. It seems I greatly underestimated her abilities."

"Good because if I lose another fighter I am going to be extremely pissed. Sasori is near death, again and these two do not look much better." Madara pointed to Itachi and Kakuzu.

Sasuke just stood there and listened to all of this. Madara had conspired behind his back with Kabuto. Apparently he had agreed to hand him over after Sasuke finished playing his part in Madara's war. Itachi had been right. Madara could not be trusted and his plans were elaborate. He closed his eyes and began forming his chakra for amaterasu.

"Not gonna happen Sasuke. I'll admit that losing you is a bit of a setback but do not think you are irreplaceable. And don't think you can harm me. See you around kiddies." with that said madara grabbed Kabuto and used his teleport jutsu to leave. Itachi and Kakuzu sprinted off into the forest.

Everyone sat there in silence for a moment trying to process what just happened. Well, almost everyone.

"Okay I'm confused. Just what the hell happened!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke simply cut his eyes to Naruto. "Dobe".

Yamato came up to the group supporting Kakashi. "Sakura are you okay." Everyone looked down at her back. Her shirt had been shredded as had her back. She was bleeding heavily from it.

"It'll be okay" she whispered.

"Sakura-chan you are hurt bad. Oh crap what should we do? There isn't a town around here for miles." Naruto began pacing back and forth. The rest of the group simply watched Sakura. She closed her eyes and focused her healing chakra to her back. Immediatley the wound began closing. Naruto stopped talking and watched her as well. She continued working until all the wounds were closed. She did not want to use too much chakra so she left long red marks along her back. After she treated everyone else's wounds she would finish the healing. She stood up carefully testing her body for any other serious injuries.

"See Naruto I told you I'd be fine. Now I need to check yours and Kakashi-sensei's wounds."

"Your amazing Sakura-chan. I'm fine you know the kuuybi will heal me soon anyway. You can check sensei's wounds. Oh crap I forgot Sai. I'll go get him now." with that said he took off into the forest.

"Help him sit here please Yamato-taicho. Baka...I wonder if Naruto will ever calm down. What's wrong with Sai?" She removed the make-shift bandage Kakashi had place around his thigh and began to stop the bleeding. His burns were bad too but she need to handle the bleeding first.

Kakashi's breath hissed through his teeth as she began the healing. "sorry." she said in a small voice. He then felt the cool pain releiving chakra she used. It made the procedure much more bearable. "His leg is broken and he has various other injuries; but Sasuke's team mate is hurt much worse. He has been posioned by Sasori."

She knew Sasuke was there. He had been there the whole time just watching her. She decided to ignore him for now. On top of everything else she wanted to beat him for now she had to add Itachi's sadness to the list. _Well I guess I'll just add that to the list of things Sasuke is perfect at doing...pissing me off._ "Was the posion injected or inhaled?"

"Inhaled. It was a purple cloud he blew out of his mouth." Yamato answered.

"Hopefully it was the same one he used before. Though it is still going to be difficult becuase I do not have the supplies I would normally use." Sakura began thinking about what she did have and how she could adapt everything to work. She blocked everything else out as her mind searched for answers. She continued to heal Kakashi-sensei almost as an after thought.

Sasuke saw her eyes stare off into nothingness and he knew she was lost in thought. He took this opportunity to study her. She had most certainly changed, even from when he saw her a few months ago after killing Danzo. His mind had been lost in rage then and he had only glanced at her to comfirm who she was. He had not seen any of her abilities. He did not know she had become a med-nin and apparently and excellant one at that. The way she had healed her back still had him speechless. He never saw Kabuto do anything that precise when he was still with Orochimaru. Her chakra control was perfect though it had always been. The rumors that Tsunade had taken an apprentice must have been true. He just would have not imagined it to be Sakura. She had been fearless as she stared down Kabuto and engaged him in combat. This just seemed like too much of a contradiction to Sasuke. He would have never believed she would become as stong as she was. Her appearance had changed as well. She still had that vibrant pink hair but she had kept it short, reaching only to her shoulders. Her eyes were still bright green but now they held knowledge and confidence. She wore tight black shorts with a light pink skirt over them but split to her hips on both sides. Her form-fitting red top was sleeveless showing toned arms. Her chest was not large like her shishou's but rather the perfect size to fit in man's hands. Sasuke stopped his train of thought there. Though he had displayed no interest in women he was still a normal male. Revenge and power had driven him throughout life and he had no time to waste on women. That did not mean he did not appreciate gazing at a beautful woman every now and then; and Haruno Sakura had indeed became a beautiful woman. Sasuke turned his gaze to the forest trying to will Naruto be quicker retreiving his team mate. It wasn't long before Jugo and Naruto came running to them carrying their injured companions.

Sakura ran over to where the white haired man was placed on the ground. She began examing him as she spoke with Sai. "Sai, how are your wounds?" She opened her medic pack and got her light out to inspect the mans eyes.

"My injuries are not life threatening only painful. His however are." Sai stated.

Sakura had to agree with him. It seemed to be the same poision Sasori had used before. She removed the anitdote she kept with her. After making it the first time she had made another batch as soon as they arrived at Konoha. She kept one vial in her office and one in her medic pack. She always liked to keep antidotes with her. They were light and small so it took up hardly no room in her bag. She was thankful for her odd quirk. She administered the anti-dote to the man and began pushing chakra into his system to circulate it faster. "What is his name?"

"Suigetsu." it was the first word Sasuke had spoken to her.

"Sai I hate to ask you to do this when you are injured but we have to move from here. Can you draw us two large birds so we can travel? We have to find a clearing near a body of water."

"I have enough chakra for that but why the body of water?' he asked as he pulled out his parchment.

"His body needs to be submerged to heal properly." Sasuke and Jugo looked at each other. "From what I can tell he must be able to convert his form into water at will. In order for him to heal he is going to have to be under water. Even with me healing him it won't be enough if we don't get him wet and soon.

Jugo was stunned. He knew she did not know Suigetsu nor any of his abilities but she was able to discern all that from her quick examination. She was a highly skilled medic. It made him wonder if there could possibly hope for him.

Yamato and Jugo helped everyone onto the two large birds Sai had created. Sakura kept Suigetsu beside her as she focused her chakra to help hold the posion off. Regardless if he was a potential enemy or not she hoped they would find a lake or river soon or he was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sat atop the large bird Sai had drawn holding Suigetsu in place. Her chakra was concentrated in his chest trying to hold the posion at bay.

"Sakura, look to the east. Is that an acceptable spot?" Sai asked from in front of her.

There was a small lake surrounded by the forest however there was a small clearing right next to it.

"Yes that's perfect. Take us down Sai." Sakura held on tight to Suigetsu as they landed. When they were down she quickly took off her boots and her shirt which was useless now, leaving her in her chest bindings. She removed her medic pack and picked up Suigetsu. She quickly made her way to the lake. Once there she walked far enough in that he would be completely submerged and knelt down with him. She balanced him on her knees and continued to heal him underwater.

"Could someone bring me my medic pack please?" she asked over her shoulder.

She heard the footsteps approach but did not turn around. "Could you open it and hand me the long blue vial?"

She saw the vial being held out for her. "Thanks." She finally looked up. Sasuke had been the one to bring it to her. She held his eyes for a moment then went back to healing Suigetsu. She removed the cap from the vial with her teeth and injected the liquid into his arm.

"What are you giving him?" Sasuke asked.

"It's only an enzyme to help speed along the healing process. Normally I would need to do surgery to remove the posion from his organs but that is not possible out here. Instead I'm relying on his natural healing abilitlies with the water and giving him help to remove it." She kept her voice professional. She wanted to scream at him. Why did he have to be here! Why did he have to come with them? She understood it but she didn't like it. She glanced over at Naruto. He was speaking with Sai but he had kept his eyes on Sasuke the whole time. She knew he was happy at the moment. Sasuke was here and he wasn't currently trying to kill anyone. That gave Naruto hope; unfortunately Sakura had given up on that hope a long time ago. She refused to look at Sasuke again though she felt his presence stay behind her all the while. There was a loud cracking in the earth. Sakura turned around to see Yamato-taicho creating a temporary house for them using his wood jutsu.

"Thank you taicho. If you could take Kakshi-sensei inside and remove his shirt I will be in soon. I need to stay with Suigetsu a while longer." Sakura said from her position in the lake.

"I will Sakura. First I'm going to put a barrier up around us. It won't keep anyone strong out but it will give us a warning if anyone approaches. Everyone is injured to some degree and we will need the time to heal not continously keep watch."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice your wounds taicho. Where are you injured?"

"Don't worry about mine. I just have some minor injuries from my fight with Suigetsu."

"Wait. You were fighting him?" her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. When we first encountered Sasuke Suigetsu pulled me into battle so they could fight uninterupted."

Sakura resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Of course they would want to fight alone. It's easier to kill each other that way. Why did it alwyas have to be so hard on the medic? She was going to have to heal injuries everyone inflicted on each other. Not from a friendly spar, but from battles mean to kill. She let out a heavy sigh as she finished what she could do for Suigetsu. Without the proper supplies she could only give him the anitidote and try to help is body force the posion out. Though she had been amazed. Sitting here with him as long as she did she was able to observe how his body linked with the water. Had she been underwater she would have long since drowned but his lungs were able to pull the oxygen from it with no problem. She gave a little laugh. He was kinda like a fish in that aspect.

Sasuke remained behind Sakura the whole time she healed Suigetsu. He had been wary of her taking him but now he could see she had no tricks. He thought she would attempt to kill him or just pretened to heal him and let the posion do its work but she was honestly healing him. He shook his head. He didn't know why he had suspect her in the first place. This _was _Sakura. Though he had not spoken to her in years he knew she would never kill a patient of hers. Funny, he really did believe that. That confused him.

Sakura stood from the lake leaving Suigetsu laying on the bottom of it. "Okay that's all I can do for now. I will come back and check on him in a few hours. The rest of his recovery will be up to him but I think he's going to be okay."

"That is wonderful Sakura-san. Thank you for your help." Jugo said as he walked out of the house Yamato had created. "I was just coming to check and see if you needed any help."

"Thank you but no Jugo. Since you are the only one not injured I do have a request for you though if you don't mind."

"I will do my best to help."

"Everyone is going to need large amounts of protein to help their healing. Could you please hunt for us? This is a large water source I'm sure there are herds of deer or wild boar around." Sakura rummaged in her bag and found a spare tank top she had packed.

"Yes. I will go now before it gets dark." Jugo replied.

"Thank you. I'm going to go finish healing the others now." she disappeared into the cabin.

Jugo looked over to Sasuke. He had noticed Sasuke watching the medic the whole time.

"How do you know her?" Jugo finally asked.

"She was on my old team in Konoha along with Naruto."

"She is a very nice person."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and walked into the house. Jugo watched him for a moment and took off into the trees to find food for everyone. He was confused but pleasantly so. He had never seen Sasuke actually pay attention to someone for so long. He only hoped he did not hurt the medic.

"Sakura-chan you are the best!" Naruto exclaimed as she finished healing his minor injuries. The kuuybi's chakra had taken care of most of his while she had been healing everyone else. The deer roasting over the fire right outside was making her mouth water. It had been nearly a whole day since she had eaten and she was nearing exhaustion. She sat down with her back against the wall and rested for a moment.

"Umm...Sakura-chan?"

"What Naruto?" she didn't bother opening her eyes.

"What about Sasuke's wounds."

She kept her eyes closed and tried to come up with an explanation for not healing him that wouldn't sound bitchy but she couldn't think of one. _Maybe I should just tell the truth. How about "I don't want to heal him Naruto." or "If I don't heal him maybe he will just die and save us the trouble." _No Naruto definetly would not go for that. She could feel everyone's eyes on her at this point. She was going to have to heal him. Tsunade-sama would also have her head if she didn't. A medic did not leave someone injured regardless of their reasons. "I'm going to Naruto I was just resting for a moment. I was fighting just as you were and I've now healed everyone else. I needed a short break." she had tried to keep her voice neutral but she could hear the bitterness at having to heal him come through. Unknown to her so did the Uchiha.

"Hehe. I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I know you are tired. I was just wondering. Seeing as how you haven't spoken to him once."

Sakura opened her eyes a fraction to look at Naruto. He was smiling but his eyes were very serious as they gazed at her. _So he's going to do this now in front of everyone. Fine...we'll do it his way._

"Gee, I wonder why Naruto."

"Sakura-chan. We are finally all together and not fighting. You could take this time to speak to each other."

"I have nothing to say to the traitor that doesn't involve me giving him directions during a healing session. Speaking of which. Remove your shirt and lay on your back." she directed the last part to Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing during their exchange. He did as she requested and listened to Naruto and Sakura argue back and forth. _So she doesn't want to speak with me? _He had already seen she was going to ignore him but her hatred now seemed to run much deeper. He felt a small pain at that realization but ignored it. As her chakra ran through him he felt a warmth overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy this small moment.

"Naruto stop it. We can discuss this later. You're distracting me."

Naruto stopped arguing with her but he knew she just didn't want to talk about it anymore. He sat in the corner and sighed. He had a golden opportunity to win Sasuke back and take him home and now his other best friend seemed to want nothing to do with him. He knew that wasn't true. Sakura had always been and would always be in love with Sasuke. She had just been hurt so much by him that she wasn't willing to put her trust in him again. _This is going to make things more difficult. _Naruto thought to himself. He had to get Sasuke back to Konoha and, now, he had to get his two old team mates back as friends.

Sakura had finished healing the major wounds on Sasuke's stomach and was now searching his system for other injuries. She was doing her best to ignore the warm flesh under her hands. Regardles of the small scars riddled over his chest the man was beautiful. His skin was lighter than Naruto's but darker than Sai's. His chest and stomach were cut to perfection; the muscles twitching when she pushed chakra into them. He had his eyes closed as she worked on him allowing her to study his face. His dark blue-black hair fell from his face. Thick black eyelashes adorned his eyes. His lips were full and slightly apart. She realized she could just look at him all day long. Too bad that when he opened his obsidian eyes they would undoubtly be filled with hate. She let out a gasp as she discovered something in her search of his chakra system causing his eyes to fly open and stare into hers.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's nothing." Sakura turned away from his peircing gaze.

"Sakura." kami why did her name sound like that coming out of his mouth? _Yet another reason I didn't want to talk to him. _

"It really is nothing I was just surprised. I had hope he was lying." she said almost to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was staring to get annoyed. He did not like to repeat himself.

"Your eyes."

Sasuke looked at her and realized she knew. What exactly had Itachi said to her?

"What's wrong with his eyes Sakura?" Kakashi question from his resting spot by the door.

"Well, there are a few things wrong with them but what I was referring to was the fact that they are not his eyes. They are Itachi's" at her statement the room went quiet once again and everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Teme...why would you do that?" Naruto asked. He looked upset and confused. Even Jugo looked at him in wonder. He had not known Sauske had taken Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke did not answer. He had no reason to explain himself to anyone.

"I assume it's because your eyes were failing you weren't they?" Sakura said.

Sasuke could only stare at her with his eyes wide.

"Even though most of the sharingan's techniques are unknown to anyone but your clan we do have some medical knowledge about your eyes." she quickly finished up her healing and stood. "Plus I work with Kakashi-sensei's eyes a lot. Though it's different because he is not an Uchiha he still has some problems with his sharingan." She went to walked away but her knees buckled. Before she could hit the floor Yamato caught her.

"Easy Sakura. You are completely exhausted from healing everyone. I want you to go to sleep now."

"Yeah I need to." Sakura allowed Yamato to carry her to her bedroll. By the time her head hit the floor she was out.

Silence had long since settled over the cabin. Each occupant was going over the details of the day in their minds. So much had happened and been said that it was difficult to process it all.

Naruto looked over to Sakura who was still sleeping. She had been out for a few hours and he could feel her chakra slowly replenishing itself. "So, what do we do know?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We continue on to Suna as we had origionally planned. Only now we have a great deal to dicuss with the hokage." Yamato replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who eventually returned his gaze. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke gave it some thought before answering. "I need to retrieve that scroll Itachi spoke of."

"What scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi has a scroll hidden in Konoha that he wants Sasuke to get." Naruto answered.

"Beyond that...I don't know." Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair. "Madara was planning on _trying _to give me over to Kabuto after his war. Not that it would have happened. Point is he was going to use me. I detest lying cowards such as him."

"Well since you have to return to Konoha for the scroll why not just stay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, nothing changes the fact that the elders ordered my family murdered." Sasuke's tired voice replied.

Naruto said nothing to this. He knew it was the truth and he understood Sasuke's anger at them; he just didn't know what to say to help him.

Kakashi looked between his two students. He could tell Naruto was desperately trying to think of a way to help Sasuke and keep him in Konoha. Sasuke look tired, not physically but emotionally. Whatever had been said between him and Itachi had knocked most of the fight out of Sasuke. His former student had to much pride to admit he needed help. This is where being a sensei was needed most. "Sasuke, you need to get into Konoha correct?"

"Obviously." the Uchiha sarcastically replied.

It did not phase Kakashi, "Well, how are you going to do that? You really don't think Tsunade-sama is going to let you waltz in do you?"

Sasuke said nothing again. He did not know how he was going to get in. There had been no need to hide the fact he had to go there becuase Naruto had heard the conversation as well.

"I have a suggestion for you." Kakashi continued. "You need to speak with Tsunade-sama and tell her everything you know." Sasuke cut his eyes to his former sensei. "I'm serious. I know you have no trust in the council but ask Naruto or Sakura and they will vouch for the hokage. You can trust her with everything and she will be fair. Remember also that she was not even in Konoha at the time of your family's deaths so there is absolutely no way she could have ever known about it or had anything to do with it."

What Kakashi said did make sense though he did not like the thought of having to explain all of his problems to anyone much less the hokage.

"Keep in mind too that this is a time of war. Things will work differently. If she think we may potentially have an ally with you she would be more inclined to forgive your past actions."

"That's right Kakashi-sensei. On top of the fact that he has killed 3 S-class criminals and Danzo's evil ass. That could definetly work." Naruto exclaimed.

"And I am supposed to waltz right into Konoha and allow them to capture me am I?" Sasuke asked.

"We are not going to Konoha. The hokage is not there at the moment either. We could meet with her in another location but Sasuke," Kakashi began being more serious than either of his students had ever seen him."I would need to be assured, on your word of honor, that you would attack no one for any reason. I will not allow any violence or threat of violence to my hokage or my fellow Shinobi."

Sasuke stared into Kakashi's eye. He knew that as he said that, Kakashi meant every word and if Sasuke tried anything against Konoha's hokage Kakashi would not hesitate to kill him.

"I give my word I will not threaten nor attack the hokage or any shinobi around. However, I reserve the right to defend myself should I need to."

Kakashi watched Sasuke for any sign he was not being completely honest with him. He could find none. "Agreed." Kakashi lost his serious nature then. "Alright lets eat. We all need food and rest before we start out. We will have a few days travel."

"Food. I hope someone saved me something. I'm starving!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he came in the door.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Much better." he glanced at Yamato. "Hey about earlier. Nothing personal man."

"No worries. Neither of us managed to injure the other too badly. You are a very skilled fighter." Yamato said sincerely.

"Not so bad yourself. What happened to me anyway? I remember inhaling that could of purple smoke Sasori blew at me, which caused me some incredible pain let me tell you, then not much else. I had some sorta weird dream about this beautiful pink haired woman talking to me but thats it."

Jugo smiled. "Would that be the woman you were speaking of?" he pointed to Sakura.

Suigetsu walked over to look at Sakura more closely. "Yeah thats her. Man that wasn't a dream? Damn she's hot." Sasuke and Naruto both frowned at Suigetsu. "Was she the one that healed me?"

"Yes. She is tired from healing all of us so please try not to wake her." Kakashi asked.

"Sure." Suigetsu sat in the corner after grabbing some of the roasted deer. "So who's gonna fill me in on everything?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura sat on the fallen log and taped her fingers against her knee. She was _beyond _annoyed. The past few days had been enough to push her patience to its limits. When she woke up the next morning after healing everyone Sasuke was no where in sight. She was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. That was until Kakashi-sensei filled her in on what they had all decided while she had been recovering. They were still going to Suna as they had planned but Sasuke and his team would be accompanying them. This caused a shouting match (mostly shouting on Sakura's part) that could be heard throughout the clearing. If Sakura could have seen outside at that moment she would have seen Suigetsu's grin, Naruto's sad look, and Sasuke's eyes narrowing. She couldn't though so she continued her rant until Kakashi assured her team Taka would be no threat to anyone. She wouldn't agree to go until she had Sasuke give her his word _again _in front of everyone that there would be no violence. Naruto had been worried when she asked that. Sasuke's face was neutral but his hands were clenched at his sides and his back stiffened. However, he gave her his word and Sakura stormed off to check Suigetsu's wounds.

She looked over at Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree as if he had no worries in the world. He most certainly did not look like a man who was about to face the hokage of the village he had betrayed. _At least he's not wearing that ridiculous purple rope anymore._A couple of days into there journey they managed to pass a small village. Sakura made the group stop and she spoke to Sasuke for the first time since she made him repeat his promise.

"You have to get rid of that purple monstrosity." The Akatsuki cloaks were long gone. The group had burned them in the fire the night after the fight. "You will not meet Tsunade-sama while wearing something from sound." Sakura's voice gave no room for arguing even though it was obvious Sasuke wanted to.

"Awww..come on Sasuke. We'll make a nice little break out of it. I'll go find us a restaurant while you go shopping." Suigetsu had said while trying to contain his laughter. Sakura had found herself smiling at quite a bit the mist-nin said. True he was a missing-nin but he was pretty likeable. She refused to speak to Sasuke during their travels and Jugo was a very quiet man, though he was very kind as well. So she found herself talking to Suigetsu. He filled her in on Jugo's condition which she was very interested in. He spoke a little about their journey, even going so far as to explain to her that Sasuke had ordered them to kill no one. That surprised her. He did not tell her about Sasuke killing the guards at the kage meeting but he figured if she didn't know she'd find out soon enough. Suigetsu was surprised when Sakura told him Karin was not dead. She looked over at Sasuke to check his reaction but he surprised her yet again by speaking.

"I didn't expect her to be. I did not stab her in a vital spot."

Sakura wanted to question him further but he took off. Could he really have had no intentions of killing her? She didn't know what to think about that so she pushed it out of her mind for the time being. The rest of their travels were pretty uneventful and quiet, which was saying a lot for a team with Naruto on it.

_This outfit is definetly better for him. _Sakura took in his appearance again. He was wearing a form fitting dark navy, sleeveless shirt and black pants. He had a simple black belt on which allowed him to keep his katana in its normal spot. She was definetly glad to see him out of the sound attire; though the outfit he wore now only made him look better. _I'd be lying to myself if I tried to deny he was gorgeous. He's an asshole but a damn fine one. _She forced herself to look away and ready herself for Tsunade's arrival. Everyone had stayed in a small oasis about a mile out of Suna. Kakashi-sensei went to tell the hokage everything that happened and bring her to them...that's if she agreed to meet. It was tense inside the clearing. You could almost see Naruto shaking.

"**Sakura!**"

She jumped from the log and stood at attention. She knew what that tone indicated. Tsunade-sama, the fifth hokage of Konoha, stepped into view with Nara Shikamaru, Huuyga Neji, and Might Guy flanking her.

"The mission I sent you on was to cure a village of their epidemic. Where in that did I tell you to get ambushed, thrown against a tree, and pass out from exhaustion?" the hokage had walked right up to Sakura and had her hands fitted to her hips. "WELL?"

"How was I supposed to know Kabuto would be all psycho crazy and try to kidnapp me? I didn't pass out I simply went to sleep AFTER I healed everyone here. **And**I was able to find a cure for the virus in the village!" Sakura stood toe to toe with her sensei looking the woman straight in the eyes. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly the hokage embraced her apprentice in a tight hug.

"Are you okay, Sakura. Kami, I though Kakashi was trying to give me a heart attack." Kakashi looked on with a smile. Everyone knew that the hokage treated Sakura as if she were her own daughter. He figured if anything would get her to meet with everyone it would be that her apprentice had been injured.

Tsunade pulled back from Sakura. After she assured herself that she was okay she settled her gaze on the Uchiha. "So, Kakashi tells me we have some things to discuss." she said to the stoic young man.

"We do." he stated bluntly. The hokage raised her eyebrows to the young man. "If you have time." he added. He reminded himself that this was the woman Orochimaru could never defeat. He might have been rather sure of his abilities but he certainly did want to fight the woman if he could avoid it.

"Do you not have ANBU escorting you Tsunade-sama?" Yamato asked.

"I told them I was just going for a walk and I would have my advisior and 2 of my best jonin with me. I did not need them to tag along. I put them in watch over Garra. Although he's not happy with me for that." she replied as she took a seat on the log beside Sakura.

"Uchiha."

"Huuyga."

"Well, good to see some things don't change. This is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru said as came to stand next to the hokage.

"Troublesome or not you will sit here and listen to everything as well. Time to put that brain of yours to work again." Tsunade told the lazy genius. He merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

Sasuke began explaining everything that had happened to Tsunade. He went over his fight with Itachi, the story Madara told him, his fight with Danzo,the conversation with Itachi and Naruto, and the most recent fight with Kabuto. Naruto would interject something every now and then; besides that the rest of the group was silent. When he was finished the hokage turned to Shikamaru, "What do you think?"

"Well," he began, "It's obvious Madara has been leaving things out to suit his needs. I can't say he's lying completely because all the stories have some things in common. I hate to say it hokage-sama but there could very well be truth in that the elders did order the deaths of the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade lowered her head to her hand and propped her elbow on her knee. "I understand they were trying to prevent a war but the death of a whole clan? Especially one of the most powerful in Konoha? I don't know." she appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "I will have to question them."

"And if they admit to it? What will you do?" Sasuke asked. He kept all his emotions in check. Telling the story in its entirety had been difficult for him. He watched the hokage. She seemed to be weighing all her options. Though she had not said anything during their recant of all the events he could see her eyes betray her emotions at the mention of the elders ordering the massacre.

"If they admit to ordering Uchiha Itachi to massacre his clan I will bring the matter before the entire council. That's all the clan leaders and certain shinobi. Shikamaru now sits on the council as well."

"Really? Dang Shikamaru. When did you get so important." Naruto asked.

"Che. Idiot." he replied.

"Anyway." Tsunade said bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "I can not say immediately what I will do. I'm just hearing about this. I haven't even fully processed it so I can not make a decision on the spot. However Sasuke, I swear to you I will fully investigate the matter and **if **there are guilty parties they will be dealt with." she fixed her gaze on Sasuke and awaited his response.

Sasuke stared right back at the hokage. He did not expect her to jump up and swear to kill the elders. He had expected her to defend their actions and say whatever was good for the village. He thought about this carefully. Could he trust the hokage to keep her word? Naruto had vouched her over and over again on the trip to Suna. He said she kept her word and was always fair. He didn't trust people, but despite everything he knew he could still trust Naruto.

"I wish to be kept informed of all information you discover."

"I will tell you all I find out if you give me your word you will not act on any information I give you." Tsunade fired back at him.

He glanced over at Naruto. He was practically begging him with his eyes to agree to it. Sasuke knew he was trapped. He had to get into Konoha to get the scroll. If he did not they could easily use Kakashi to find it. He really had no other choice. Kabuto and Madara would now be coming after his life, well, Madara would probably be coming after his eyes. He sighed in resignation. "Agreed."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled and jumped up and down. He then launched himself at Sasuke, knocking him down, and hugged his friend.

"Uh, get...off of me dobe." Sasuke said as he tossed Naruto to the side.

"Oh come one. You are coming back to Konoha! A hug is in order!" he tried to grab his friend once again.

Sakura forced herself to look away and will the tears not to come. She knew this did not fix everything. Sasuke still had much to answer for and she still did not trust him completely. What would happen when he got information he didn't want to hear? What if the the elders _were_ guilty but the council did not want to punish them? There was still to much that could happen.

Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the two men now rolling around on the ground punching each other. They looked at each other and smiled. They both prayed it could stay this way. Kakashi had told Tsunade that Naruto planned on dying in battle with Sasuke. She would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening. They then glanced at Sakura. She was looking everywhere but at the pair on the ground. Tsunade's heart wept for her student. She knew Sakura still held love for Sasuke but getting your heart broken repeatedly left a wound that could sometimes not be repaired. Tsunade prayed this wound could.

"Naruto enough! Let the man breath." Tsunade ordered. "Besides we have more to discuss." The pair seperated and waited for the hokage to begin. "As for the matter of leaving the village that is a private matter with only Konoha and we can deal with it ourselves. The fact that you eliminated Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi, and Danzo (which I owe you one for) weighes heavily in your favor. However" Naruto sat up straight. He did not like the sound of that. "The fact remains that you attacked Killer-bee, the junchuriki for the eight-tails, and the kages summit. Those crimes involve other nations and can not be ignored."

Naruto held his breath. He knew Sasuke did those things but when Tsunade said them it made it seem more real. He got him back! He finally got Sasuke back and now it seemed like the joy would be short lived.

"However, we are in a time of war. I want your pledge Sasuke. Swear to me right now that you will fight for Konoha and I will do everything I can to help you. I will not place you under arrest and you will only be confined to Konoha's borders for now."

"Hokage-sama, I do not mean to question you but do you think that is the best course of action?" Neji asked.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade turned to her adviser.

"He's strong Neji. You know that as well as I do. On top of that his sharingan would be invaluable against Madara. The problem is we are not necessarily going to be fighting against an army of thousands but a few extremely powerful shinobi that are much worse. We don't know what kind of tricks Madara has. Now Kabuto has joined the ranks and with his Edo Tensi we could be facing the same opponents over and over. Plus, Sasuke has information from Madara and the Akatsuki that we need."

Neji knew Shikamaru was speaking the truth though he did not want to admit it.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my decision?" no one spoke. "Well, Sasuke?"

This was a deal he could not pass up. "I will fight for Konoha. I only want justice for my clan. Allow me to achieve that and I will accept any punishment the council or any other nation deems appropriate."

Tsunade stared the young Uchiha down, "Your word of honor?"

"You have it."

The hokage smiled. "Well then. Welcome back to Konoha Uchiha Sasuke."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto looked around the room filled with his friends and for the first time in a very long time he was content. Sure, he knew there were some very hard times up ahead but for now that didn't matter. For this one moment he was happy. His best friend he has searched for and fought for was sitting on his left side. His _little sister_, Sakura, his first crush and now best female friend was on his right. His other friends from the village were in the meeting room in Suna as well as they waited on the kazakage. The only thing that could have made him happier was if the owner of the pearl colored eyes sitting across from him had not been Neji.

Sakura was still feeling a bit nervous. After Tsunade accepted Sasuke's word to fight for Konoha everyone agreed they should speak to Gaara. He had been present at the kage meeting when Sasuke attacked them. This would be the first major hurdle they would have to overcome. This could turn out bad not just for them but for Konoha as well. There was just no easy answer. Yes, they needed his strength and the power of his sharingan in the fight with Madara; but Sasuke had wronged so many people that by taking him back in Konoha might have separated itself from the other nations. Sakra rested her head in her hands. This was the problems the hokage faced. She hoped Naruto could fully grasp the seriousness of this situation. She glanced over at him. He was much calmer now but he still had a big smile on his face. _I'll leave it alone for now. He is too happy._

Sakura looked around the room; her friends were at the table but she saw all the ANBU lining the walls. When they had begun the walk back to Suna the ANBU had appeared and at first tried to take Sasuke into custody. She had to give him credit, he never even drew his sword. _Although, he may not have even needed to do so to kill them all._Tsunade-sama had stopped them and explained the situation. They only replied with a "yes hokage-sama" but Sakura could tell none were happy with it. Most of the shinobi of Suna had looked scared when everyone walked in with Sasuke but there were also some looks of disbelief to Tsunade-sama. The deciding factor would be Gaara.

The door opened and everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for Gaara's reaction...everyone except for Naruto.

"Gaara! How are you! I haven't seen you in months." the blond exclaimed as he got out of his chair and shook hands with his friend.

"I have been well Naruto."

"Look. I've brought Sasuke back with me." Naruto's smile widened even more. Gaara turned to look at Sasuke.

"Have your eyes re-opened?" the kazakage asked.

Sasuke watched him for a moment. "Not fully. But I am making an effort."

Gaara nodded his head to Sasuke and approached him. The ANBU along the walls and the shinobi from Suna tensed. Gaara stopped beside Sasuke's chair and extended his hand. Sasuke looked at it for a moment then clasped his hand. The two men seemed to have a conversation only they understood then Gaara walked to his seat at the head of the table. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Huh? What's the matter with everyone?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him on the back of the head and looked at her shishou. Tsunade just chuckled and addressed Gaara.

"Back to what we were discussing before, how are your preparations coming along?"

"Everything is going well there have been no setbacks as of yet. Our scouts have reported no activity either." Gaara replied.

"Well as to that, allow me to fill you in on what Kakashi and his team encountered."

Sakura was glad they were serving the meal during this meeting. She was famished. She listened as Tsunade told Gaara and the council members of Suna about her teams meeting with Kabuto. This lead to a long discussion between the two village representatives. They talked til well after the meal was finished. Sakura was forcing herself to stay awake at this point. They had been on a long journey and she was feeling the effects of it.

Gaara turned to Suigetsu and Jugo. "We have been told of Uchiha Sasuke's intentions but what are your plans?"

Jugo spoke first. "Well, I wanted to talk to Sakura-san about mine." He turned to Sakura. "You are a very skilled medic and I have heard the stories about Tsunade-sama's abilities. I was wondering if you would mind trying to help me."

"I will do whatever I can but I will make you no promises Jugo." Sakura told him. "Your case is the first of its kind I've ever heard of. Unless Tsunade-sama has heard of it before?" She looked over to the hokage who simply shook her head no. "I would be glad to do my best to help you though."

Jugo broke out in a large grin and thanked her many times. He had lived his entire life in fear of losing himself and hurting others. When he was with Orochimaru he was simply locked away so he couldn't kill. With Sasuke he could move around but only as long as he stayed near him. For the first time he had a glimmer of hope for his life.

Suigetsu leaned back in his chair to address everyone. "I told Sasuke from the beginning that I was only with him for as long as I wanted to be. Nothing against you guys but I'm not into the whole loving village atmosphere. I would like for you guys to just let me go on my way."

"Suigetsu are you sure? You know we will welcome you into our village just as we are Jugo." Sakura said to the mist-nin.

"Yeah I know and thanks for the offer but that's just not me."

"Well, I'm sure since you have been traveling with Sasuke you are a missing-nin but funny, I don't recognize your face nor do I recall getting your last name." the hokage said with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry bout it kages. I've kinda got used to Sasuke's whole 'don't kill people' rule. At this point I just wanna go somewhere and rest for a long time." Suigetsu said smiling back at her.

"You are welcome to rest here for tonight." Gaara said surprising many,

"Appreciate it but no can do kazakage." Suigetsu rose out of his chair. "I've gotta stay well hydrated and the heat just pulls it out of me. I'm gonna travel tonight and try to get out of your desert. Jugo, Sasuke. It's been real."

"I wish you well on your travels Suigetsu" Jugo said giving a polite bow. Sasuke said nothing but noded his head towards Suigetsu.

Suigetsu walked over and took Sakura's hand in his. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you Sakura." Suigetsu placed his mouth near her ear and spoke in a whisper. "Tell Karin if she wants to know, I'll be heading west." He stood a gave her one of his cocky grins.

"I'll remember that. Take care of yourself Suigetsu." she said.

And with that the mist-nin was gone.

"Ah, shishou come in." Sakura let the hokage into the room she had been given in Suna. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on your injuries."

"Thank you. There may have been some on my back I was not able to fully heal." Sakura sat on the bed and removed her shirt.

"There are, though they are not bad. This won't take long." the hokage began repairing the faint, long red scratches along her student's back. "Let me ask you Sakura, how do you feel about Sasuke returning to Konoha." she saw her shoulders stiffen at the question.

"Honestly, I just don't know. At the beginning of that day he was fighting Naruto intending on killing him and then coming after Konoha, by the end of it everything had changed. It just seems so surreal."

"You know things can change in an instant, Sakura. That's why you are taught to think on your feet. Do you think he is lying to us?

"No. No matter what Sasuke is he has never been a liar. Also, I spoke with Itachi in tsukuyomi for a long time. He shared many things with me. I do feel like I have a better understanding of the things Sasuke has gone through. I just don't know how long this will last." Sakura's voice was so low it was hard for the hokage to hear.

Tsunade finished healing Sakura and sat on the bed beside her. "Do you think I should have refused him? Should I throw him in jail instead?" she asked. She could tell her apprentice was hurting but she knew the only person who could help Sakura now was the one she didn't want around.

"No. We **do**need his strength against Madara and his life was ruined by the elders. I just...damn it I just don't know what I want shishou! I hate this! I don't like feeling so confused!" Sakura's head dropped into her hands.

Tsunade patted Sakura's back. "You are a very strong woman Sakura. No matter what don't forget that; but matters of the heart are often very difficult to deal with. I will say this to you though. You are going to have to face him. You are my head medic. Sasuke has been out of the village for years and most of it was spent with Orochimaru. I need you to give him a full physical." Sakura groaned causing a smile to come to Tsunade's lips. "I thought you'd like that." she said sarcastically. "Also, Kakashi said you mentioned something was wrong with his eyes?"

"Yeah, I didn't examine them fully but I could tell the chakra pathways were already swollen." she said without raising her head.

"I need you to heal him as best as you can. We will probably have some time before Kabuto and Madara attack thanks to the injuries you all inflicted on their group but that does not mean we can relax. We need to be on guard everyday."

"I know hokage-sama and you know I would never ignore my duties. I will heal Sasuke but I don't know if I can promise anything beyond that."

Tsunade stood and walked to the door. "Sakura, I say this as your older and wiser friend, don't let this opportunity pass you by. Be honest with your feelings."

"Teme, what was Gaara talking about earlier?" Naruto asked as he readied himself for bed. He, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been given a room to share. Sasuke was thankful for the bed even though he knew he was sharing the room with the other two because he wasn't trusted.

"Nothing Naruto, just an old conversation." Sasuke replied from his bed.

"Oh, well then, ummm...listen I just want to say I'm really really glad you are coming back with us." Naruto glanced over at his friend.

"Yeah I know. It seems you are the only one though." Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that teme and no I'm not. If it's about Sakura-chan, well, we're gonna have to work on that. You know you hurt her a lot teme, but don't worry she'll come around."

Sasuke thought about Naruto's words for a while after the other two had fallen asleep. He knew he had hurt Sakura in many ways. Normally he wouldn't have cared but for some reason it was bothering him. He supposed it was because he would have to once again work with her. Naruto told him she was the head medic at the hospital and he was sure Tsunade-sama would have Sakura examine him. When they were a team before she annoyed him but he still made she she was safe. Perhaps those old protective feelings were surfacing again. He rolled over; _no, I was never able to destroy those bonds in the first place. _Sakura may have been trying to destroy them herself though. He gave a small smirk. She might want to try and ignore him but Sasuke always loved a challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

The closer they got to Konoha, the more nervous Sakura became. She was walking up front with Tsunade, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Jugo, And Guy were behind them to protect the hokage from any attempted ambush. She was nervous about the villagers reaction to Sasuke returning. Not so much for his sake but for the sake of her shishou. She didn't want the people of the village to look at their hokage badly because she was accepting a missing-nin back into the village with almost no punishment. The shinobi would be another matter all together; **especially **the rookie nine. (well, 12 counting Neji's team but they had graduated the year before them though they were in the chunin exams together.) These had been the same people would had tried to stop Sasuke the first time and nearly lost their lives. Not to mention all the mission they had went on looking for him. On top of all that she knew Killer-bee was in the village awaiting their return. She groaned aloud. If he wanted to he would be able to cause Konoha a **lot **of touble about this! She tried to stop thinking about it because she was getting a serious headache.

"Hokage-sama. I am worried about how Killer-bee-san is going to react to Sasuke's arrival." Neji said.

Apparently she wasn't the only on thinking about this.

"We will just have to deal with that when we get home. Which will not be too much longer." Tsunade said.

The group fell in silence. Soon Sakura could see the gates of Konoha up ahead. No matter what awaited them on the other side she was very glad to be home. She had been away from the village for nearly two months and she missed all her friends. The village she had been in was pleasant enough but nothing was like her home.

"Welcome back Hokage-sama. Killer-bee-san and his guests arrived here two days ago." Shizune said as the group approached.

"Thank you Shizune. Please inform them I will meet with them in 10 minutes in my office. Might as well get this over with." she hokage grumbled.

"What do you m..." Shizune paused as she noticed who was traveling behind Tsunade. "Is that...?"

"Yes Shizune it is and as you can see he is not in hand-cuffs. Don't worry, I will explain it all soon. Everyone come with me. You will have to inform the others about Kabuto." she walked passed Shizune and began the trek to the hokage's office with everyone following obediantly behind her. Sakura could hear the murmurs around her as their group made its way through town. There were some frightened gasps and rude comments made but nothing else. _It could have gone much worse. _

Sasuke looked around the hokage's office. It had not changed much since the last time he was in there. Although the rest of Konoha had. He had heard the village had almost been completely destroyed when Pain attacked but he had not been fully prepared for it. The Uchiha district had been totally destroyed. He had been shocked but the more he though about it he discovered he was surprisingly okay with it. There was nothing left in those home but brutal memories. It did pose a problem about the scroll but he remembered Itachi's room had been on the first floor so perhaps the scroll would still be there.

Naruto walked up to his side. "You doing okay Sasuke? I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about the Uchiha district." he whispered.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. He may be loud and plain dumb sometimes but he was still very thoughtful of his friends, even those who didn't derserve it like he knew he didn't. "It was time for the houses to come down. It stood as a ghost town for too long."

Naruto just clapped him on the should and moved away a bit.

The door opened and Killer-bee walked in with two shinobi from the hidden clouds village. Within a second the two shinobi were in front of Killer-bee with their swords drawn.

"What is that Akatsuki bastard doing here! Why isn't he in chains?" one of the shinobi shouted.

"Calm down you guys." Naruto said before Tusnade could speak. "It's a long story but I promise I can explain. There is no need to draw your weapons." The Konoha shinobi had drawn their weapons as well and stood in front of the hokage.

"It doesn't matter what you say. That bastard and his group attacked Killer-bee-sama!"

Naruto looked past them to Killer-bee. His eyes were pleading to give him a chance.

Killer-bee watched the scene in front of him. The Uchiha had made no move to draw his weapon. He faced Naruto. He could tell the young jinchuriki was begging him to listen to his story. Even though he had only known Naruto a short time he knew the boy was honest and trustworthy. _MIght as well see how this plays out._

"Everyone put your weapons away!"

"But Killer-bee-sama..."

"This guy didn't attack me." Killer-bee walked up to the former Akatsuike member whose eyes were now wide with surprise and place his arms around his shoulders. "We were just having a friendly spar. I gotta say you're pretty good man. Oh, and thanks for the help. I enjoyed my vacation." Killer-bee looked over at Naruto and winked.

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears. She knew for a fact that Sasuke and his group had attempted to take the eight-talis host back to the Akatsuki. She watched Killer-bee grasp Naruto's hand. _Will this kid never cease to amaze me? _It was easy to see Naruto had made yet another ally.

"A spar Killer-bee-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, best I've had in a while. Sad to say I'm just too good. No one can give me the work out I crave to inspire my rhymes. Too bad I can't spar with Naruto."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Sakura-chan. We both control our tailed beasts. If we were to spar everything as far you could see would be leveled." Naruto said with a smirk to his face.

"Cocky brat." Sakura said and turned her attention back to her hokage.

"Well, thank you for clearing up that matter Killer-bee-sama." the hokage said. She watched Killer-bee closely. He kept looking at Naruto and smiling. It seems Naruto told him about the situtation with Sasuke and he decided to help where he could.

"No problem hokage-sama. I'll be sure my brother knows about the misunderstanding as well. Just wanted to check in with ya. Me and the boys are gonna go for some ramen. Heard you had the best right here in the village."

"Hell yeah we do! I can't join you now but I'm gonna take you back there real soon." Naruto exclaimed.

"Works for me little man. Get up with me when you can. We're out." and with a wave the cloud-shinobi left the office.

Everyone stood still not believing what just happened in the office.

"Seriously? That's all that gonna happen?" Shikamaru said running his hand over his face. "Naruto just who the fuck are you!"

"The next hokage believe it!"

Sakura sighed as the hot water ran over her body. It had been too long since she had enjoyed a decent shower. Stepping out of the tub when she was finished, she took a moment to gaze around her bathroom. She had only just moved in to her new spartment shortly before leaving on her mission. There were only a few decorations scattered around but she didn't feel like putting up anything else right now. The rest of the apartment was the same way. Her old home had been destroyed as had most of the rest of Konohas. She had been one of the last people to get an apartment, opting to wait until others had been settled in before picking one for herself.

After Killer-bee had left Tsunade-sama had called in the other shinobi she wanted to tell the whole story to. There had been various reactions but by the end everyone was pretty much of the same mind frame. Pissed off. If everything was true there had been a conspiracy in Konoha for years and everyone wondered how much else had happened that they were not aware of. Everyone was much calmer around Sasuke after hearing this. They were by no means friendly but they were not sending him death glares or openly questioning why he was there and when would the excution be.

Sasuke had went willingly with Ibikki, the top interrogator, to answer all his questions about Madara and the Akatsuki. Jugo had been lead to the hospital where he would stay overnight. Sakura was going to get a good night's rest and then start working with him in the morning.

Eveyone else had went to eat and catch up on the rest of the events. Sakura laid on her bed and thought about dinner earlier that night.

_"I just can't believe all this." Ino had exclaimed as she reached for another stick of dango._

_"Believe it pig. With everything else that's going on we now have to worry about the fact that the elders could be corrupt bastards." Sakura said downing her cup of sake. Some her her shisou's habits had rubbed of on her. _

_"__**Could **__be corrupt. I think I'll wait until I hear hokage-sama's verdict." Kiba said. "Sasuke has done to much for me to just take his word that this could be true."_

_"You heard Kakashi-sensei just like we did. This information is not just coming from Sasuke." Shino said from his position in the corner of the booth. "I do not trust the Uchiha either but I have full faith in Kakashi-sensei."_

_"I'm sure it's true." came from Naruto._

_"You just still trust him and want him back here even after all he's done to you!" Kiba exclaimed._

_"I have a reason and not cause I want him back."_

_"Bullshit! You are just saying that cause..."_

_"Kiba-kun, p-p-please wait until you hear what he has t-t-to say." the shy Hinata said._

_Naruto smiled softly at her before continuing. "Baa-chan told me back in Suna once we were alone. The elders, several times as a matter of fact, have tried to put me into hiding or hold me back from fighting when we were attacked."_

_"And? So they are protecting you!" Kiba said._

_"No. They did it because they consider me their secret weapon." All conversation at the table diead at this statement. Everyone's eyes were fixated on Naruto. "They don't want Akatsuki getting me not out of my concern but because they would lose the kuuybi. Danzo and the elders have tried to gang up on baa-chan several times in the past. I'm so very glad she is the hokage. What do you think would have happened if Danzo had been hokage this whole time?" his friends eyes were downcast at this. "You also heard what he did at the kage's meeting before he was killed by Sasuke. Shikamaru you know as well as I do that the elders were the ones pushing for him to become hokage. You really still think they are innocent?"_

The conversation had lightened up after that but the words stayed on everyone's minds. Sakura decided to meditate to clear her head and then go to sleep. She had a full day aheard of her tomorrow.

Huuyga Hinata sighed as she looked out her bedroom window and down at her family's gardens. The Huuyga estate had been one of the very few lucky ones to escape the destruction dealt by Pain. She thought back over the night's events. Naruto had looked so happy at the start of the meal. She had been happy to see that look on his face once again. Ever since the invasion of Pain his face seemed to have a permanent frown on it. She hated seeing him so upset. She wanted to help him however she could but he had not spoken to her once since she confessed to him. Her cheeks heated up at that thought. She threw herself onto her bed.

She thought for sure she was going to die when she told him her feelings, that's why she did not hesitate to do so. She at least wanted him to know how she felt before Pain killed her. If she could save Naruto, sacrificing her life was worth it. Somehow she had survived and Naruto saved the village. She did not regret confessing but she would like it if Naruto would at least talk to her. She did not expect an answer but she did not want to lose the friendship they shared.

Wait. Why was she being selfish? Naruto had brought Sasuke back but he had so much more to deal with now. On top of everything a war was still coming. He needed to be supported now more than anything! No matter what Naruto did or didn't say to her she would give him any help she could. With her resolve firm in her mind she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey forehead you wanna grab lunch?"

Sakura looked behind her to see her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, waving to her from the front desk of the hospital.

"Can't do it, pig. I've got another session with Jugo in a few minutes."

"You've been working with him non-stop for the past 4 days. Can't you take a break every once in a while?" her blond friend asked.

"Sorry Ino but I've got to work with him as fast as I can but it is also a slow process. We don't know how his genetic defect affects his chakra network so I have to be careful when I'm testing it and his brain function."

"Okay I get that but why do you have to try and complete it so fast?"

Sakura began walking to her office with Ino following. "Because of **him**."

"Him? wh..._oh_...you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah that guy."

Ino grinned at her friend's back. "You know Sakura, I haven't even heard you say his name since he's been back."

"Why would I? I have no reason to speak of him or to him." she replied without turning around.

"If that's the case why is he the reason you have to be so quick working with Jugo?" Ino stretched out on the couch in Sakura's office.

"Because, Ibiki will finished with him either tomorrow or the day after and I am going to have to give him his physical."

"Oh my," Ino said fanning herself with her hands. "I know you are going to enjoy that one." she finished with a grin.

"Trust me, if Tsunade-sama would let you do it I would _gladly_ give the assignment to you."

"My dad told me that Sasuke has done nothing but cooperate fully with Ibiki and the interrogation squad. He even allowed my dad to enter his mind once just to make sure everything he said was the truth. It seems he really is trying to get along with Konoha. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Why? Why should I give him a chance? At exactly what point in the past 5 years has he done anything to deserve that?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's tearing you up Sakura. I don't care if you are the best medic in this village, hell the whole fire-country, besides Tsunade-sama. I don't care how great of a shinobi you are, you are not emotionless Sakura and it's hard for you to hate. You don't have it in you." Ino replied.

Sakura sat down heavily in her chair. "I'm afraid you may be wrong on that Ino."

"No, I'm not. You're mad at him and you have every reason to be but you don't hate him Sakura. It's even okay that you don't trust him anymore but quit lying to yourself. I know you. We've been friends since we were children. You loved him. Yeah I had a crush on the guy but what girl didn't back then but you...you Sakura, you fell in love with him. You kept right on loving him when he left the village and I know that some part of you still loves him now regardless of all he's done."

"Yeah, I loved him but that was a long time ago. He wanted the deaths of everyone in our village Ino. He wanted to kill Naruto, he tried to kill me!"

"And you tried to kill him!" Ino exclaimed as she stood up. "I know he wanted to attack Konoha but he didn't and I don't think he wants to anymore. The way you talked about Itachi was kinder than the way you speak about Sasuke and he actually **did** kill his family!"

"I told you why he did that Ino."

"So? The point is Sakura I know Sasuke-kun hurt you, many times as a matter of fact; but stop avoiding him. You are going to have to talk to him sooner or later and holding back your feelings is doing nothing but causing you more pain. There's a war coming Sakura. Do you really want to go into it without ever having faced him?" with that she left Sakura's office.

_Ino-pig, since when did she get so mature?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm very happy with the progress we've made Jugo. Are you ready to take this next step?"

"Yes I am Sakura-san. I'm just worried about what may happen." the large man said.

"I know you are Jugo. Remember that's why I have had an ANBU with us everyday. I've been able to learn quite a lot about your condition and how it works but now we have to go a little deeper into your brain's chakra network. I think we may be getting close to the answer." Sakura replied as she noted something in his medical chart.

"Thank you again for everything you have done so far Saukra-san. I will never be able to repay you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet Jugo. Remember I can't promise you anything. Even if I am able to determine what causes you to lose yourself to your abnormal chakra I may not be able to stop it."

"I don't just mean that. You are the first person who has ever been so kind to me. You have treated me like a real person. When you agreed to try and help me I was expecting you to do a lot of painful tests and surgeries."

"Jugo! Why on earth would I do that?" she asked.

He said nothing but turned his head and closed his eyes. _Orochimaru you fucking bastard! I hope you are rotting in the hottest part of hell._She felt so bad for Jugo. She knew he was where Orochimaru had obtained the ability to create the curse seal but she had not thought about how he had obtained and studied it. The poor man, there was no telling what kind of torture that snake bastard put him through. _I wonder if Sasuke went through anything like that? _That question, out of her own mind, caught her off guard.

"Well, never mind that. I promise you I would never do anything like that. I'm here to help you not hurt you." she said placing a soft smile on her face.

Jugo returned the smile. "Just please be careful Sakura-san."

She laughed, "You say that everyday Jugo. Alright, close your eyes I'm going to begin."

She ran her chakra through his body. Finding the pathway she wanted to explore she followed it to the base of his brain. As she continued to probe it she noticed they were much wider than normal. They seemed to allow a much larger amount of chakra to flow into his brain. _What's this? _She found a different pathway coming off of the main branch. It led to the control center of his brain. _This is different. There should not be another pathway much less leading to this area. I wonder if this could be it. _She looked behind her to make sure the ANBU was still there and she sent a very small pulse of chakra to the area. The result was instantaneous. Jugo's eyes bled black and his skin darkened. Before Sakura could even move he had her around the throat crushing her windpipe.

Sakura's vision began to fade. She could hear the ANBU shouting but she could not even glance over at him. _Shit, what should I do? _She had to act quickly because she didn't have long before she would be dead at his hands. She thought back to how she had triggered his transformation. _Maybe if I push my chakra into it again? _She gathered what little chakra she could and reached for the base of his skull. She quickly found the area she was looking for and forced her chakra into it. His grip relaxed slightly but he was sitll holding her against the wall so tightly she couldn't breath. She heard someone else shouting now but couldn't tell who it was. All she saw was black hair then she passed out.

* * *

"I told you this was too dangerous! Look what happened!"

"She knew the risks the same as I did and precautions were taken."

"Not enough obviously."

"Well, we know now how we are going to proceed. From what happened earlier it looks like there will be virtually no risk of this happening again."

"I don't like it. Even if he **can **calm him down like that Sakura-chan is still in a dangerous situation."

"Naruto stop it. You don't know the kind of progress she has made and if he can guarantee it won't happen again then there is no reason to stop."

"I can't believe you baa-chan. You would just willingly place your student in danger?"

"You're pushing it kid"

Sakura slowly came awake hearing the argument around her. She was in pain and trying to sleep! _Just wait til I get up, I'm gonna kick your ass Naruto!"_

"Well, why don't you ask her. She's coming around."

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Can you hear me?" he had his hands on her shoulders and was nearly pressing his nose to hers.

"Naruto, if you don't back off I'm gonna make sure you never have children." she threatened.

He gulped loudly and backed away. He knew she had both the power and ability to carry out that threat. "Sorry, I was just worried about you."

"Hell, what happened?" sat up and rubbed her throat. "I feel like I fell out of a tree."

"You might as well have. You accidentally activated Jugo's curse seal. He crushed your windpipe, which I was able to fix, and dropped you on the side of the table." the hokage informed her.

The memories came rushing back. She sat up in bed. "Oh no, is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's okay. I've put him in room 202 for now but you may want to wait before..." Sakura dashed out of the room before she could hear what Tsuande wanted to say. She was worried now. She knew Jugo would feel horrible about what happened and she didn't want him to stop the treatments. Especially now when they had made such a break-through.

She found 202 and rushed through the door. "Jugo, are you okay?" she reached his bed and began panting from the effort of running across the hospital. She still didn't have her energy back after the attack.

Jugo sat staring wide-eyed at the young medic. "Sakura-san...why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? I had to come check on you."

"But I nearly killed you. You should be staying as far away from me as you can."

"Oh no. Don't even start that. We are **not **stopping the treatments!" she stated.

"But Sakur..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. What happened to today was my fault. I apologize Jugo. I didn't mean to trigger your transformation like that but it actually is a good thing it happened."

"A...good...thing?" he stared open-mouthed at her. He turned to look at the other person in the room. "Is she crazy?"

Sakura had not noticed anyone else in there but turned now to notice Sasuke was leaning against the opposite wall looking. He did not answer Jugo but did give a small smirk.

She ignored him for now. "No Jugo I'm not crazy. What happened today was the result of me pushing a small amount of chakra into a pathway I found in your brain that is non-existent in other shinobi. I have probably found the area that causes you to lose your mind to your chakra."

Jugo looked excited for a moment then let his face fall again. "I'm sorry Sakura-san. I'm very happy that you think you've isolated my problem but I can not allow this to continue when you could be hurt. Especially by my hands." He dropped his head and stared at his lap.

Sakura considered this for a moment. She was pretty sure who had calmed Jugo down. This was the **last** thing she wanted to do but she needed to overlook her own problems in order to help him.

She looked over to the last person she wanted to speak with at the moment. "Am I correct in assuming that you are the one who stopped Jugo?"

"Yes."

"Are you finished with Ibiki?"

"Yes." Sasuke kept his piercing gaze trained on her.

She turned to Jugo. "If we have _him_stay in the room with us everytime would you agree to continue our sessions?

"Yes. I would have no fear of losing myself if Sasuke was with us."

"Good because that's what I was going to suggest." the hokage said from her position in the doorway. "Sasuke was thankfully in the building when the attack happened. I had just arrived myself and was able to watch him calm Jugo down. The affect was immediate. Sakura, from now on Sasuke will be present for each session you have with Jugo. I look forward to your reports on his progress. It looks like you made a breakthrough today."

"Yes we did Tsunade-sama. Thank you for your help."

Tsunade turned as if to leave but spoke over her shoulder before she disappeared, "Oh and Sakura, don't forget to do the Uchiha's physical."


	13. Chapter 13

The village was back to its' normal routine. Looking around you could hardly tell it had nearly been wiped out by Pain or that a former missing-nin had once again come back. Naruto allowed his head to fall back on his shoulders and stare up at the sky from his position on the bench. He was not happy that Sakura would continue her treatments with Jugo but he knew Sasuke could stop him from hurting her any further. _It's not Jugo I have to worry about hurting her it's him. _A long sigh left his lips. Sakura had barely spoken to Sasuke since they met up in the forest. She was mad at him yes, but he was showing he had no intention of turning on the village again. She was normally such a kind-hearted, forgiving person; could she not give him a chance? As for Sasuke, the fact that Saukra was ignoring him seemed to be peaking the interest of the Uchiha. Naruto had noticed more than once Sasuke glancing at her or allowing the smallest hint of a smile to grace his face. He was sure no one else noticed it but knowing Sasuke as well as he did he saw it. That was the only thing that gave him hope. Sakura might continue to try and ignore him but if Sasuke didn't want to be ignored then he would make sure he couldn't be. Naruto just hoped he didn't go to far and hurt Sakura anymore than he already had.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned his head towards the small, shy voice calling him. Huuyga Hinata was slowly walking up to him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, fingers fiddling with each other.

"Hi Hinata. What are you doing?"

The shy girl stopped a few feet from him. "N-n-nothing really. I was j-j-just on my way back from dropping some documents of at the hokages office when I saw you." He noticed her speech got better the longer she talked with him. Her hands had dropped to her sides as well. "I just wanted to tell you I am very happy for you."

"Huh? Happy about what? Come sit down while we talk." he indicated the spot next to him on the bench. He noticed she had a faint blush across her cheeks at his invitation. _Kami, she's cute when she does that. _

Hinata sat beside her long-time crush and took a deep breath. Though most of her nervousness around Naruto had faded when she told him how she felt, she was still a little nervous when she was so close to him. "I'm happy you were able to bring Sasuke-san back willingly. I'm glad the two of you didn't have to fight to th...well...I'm just happy you are okay. And that you've got your best friend back."

"Yeah. I'm happy about that myself." Hinata glanced at Naruto, his face looked so serious at the moment. He had said he was happy but his look was still guarded.

"Naruto-kun." he turned to look at her. Though it caused her to blush again she met his gaze. "I'm sure you are worried about Sasuke-san but this can't be easy for him either. Hearing the truth about his family and about the council's actions, I know this has to be hard for him. Even though he knows this is the safest place right now, to be back in the village where two of the people who ordered the death of his clan are still living _and _in positions of power, he has to be hurting. Though, I'm sure he doesn't show it. He needs you right now Naruto-kun. You are his best friend. He's going to need your support during this time."

Naruto just sat staring at her. Once again she had rendered him speechless. Not one of his friends had openly supported him bringing Sasuke back to the village. They all did not object to harshly but he had a feeling they simply trusted him to handle whatever arose. That alone had given him a rather nice feeling. To know his friends trusted him that much, but this woman...he just didn't know what to say. How often had she encouraged him no matter what it was about? Even now, to speak of Sasuke as a wounded individual not a murdering monster, as he had heard a villager say earlier in the day, her heart was so loving.

"Hinata." He tried to form more words but nothing sounded right to him. He gave up. "Thank you."

She broke eye contact with him to look down at her lap. The faint blush still adorning her cheeks. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

"You know, I think that's probably the most I've ever heard you talk before. And you didn't stutter once!" the blond loudly exclaimed. Hinata only blushed deeper. He let his eyes roam her figure before he gathered his courage and explored a topic that had been on his mind for a while. "Well, you did talk a lot one other time." she turned a puzzled face to him. "With Pain."

She didn't know what to say. Of course, she knew at some point he would bring up the topic of that moment but she had never been able to figure out what to say to him when he did. Now here he was, speaking of her declaration and she was momentarily frozen. _Well, he hasn't laughed at me or shunned me. I might as well just speak my mind for once...well twice in my life._

"I had a lot on my mind that day." She kept her back straight but lowered her head allowing her hair to cover her face. In some way it seemed to shield her giving her a little more confidence. "I spoke the truth that day Naruto-kun. I don't expect you to acknowledge my feelings, it's just enough that I was able to tell you." a small chuckle escaped her. "I will tell you this. The only reason I had the courage to say it is because I was convinced I was going to die. I didn't want to leave this earth without having ever told you how I felt. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble." she sat there and tried to ignore the silence that met her. She didn't dare lift her head because she didn't want to see the horrified look on Naruto's face at her explanation. So when she was suddenly embraced by a pair of warm, strong arms she was shocked to say the least.

Naruto had his chin resting on Hinata's head and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He took a deep breath and loved the way her apple-tinged scent filled his nose.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" He couldn't help but smile at Hinata's obviously embarrassed voice.

"I just had to make sure you actually felt that way. That you didn't change your mind."

"I could never change my mind about this Naruto-kun. I've felt this way for a really long time." Hinata spoke up from her position against his chest.

"Hinata...thank you." Naruto pulled away from her enough that he could look into her eyes. "That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. I can never tell you how much it means to me."

Hinata almost gasped from the beautiful smile that lit his face and the sparkle that appeared in his eyes. It caused a shiver to travel down her spine and goose-bumps to appear on her arms. _Why does he have to be so handsome? _

"Come on Hinata. Let's go get some ramen." he stood and held out his hand for her.

She took his offered hand and smiled at him in return. As they walked towards Ichiraku's she though of their conversation. He had never told her he liked her but he didn't run away from her either. Perhaps there was hope for her after all. The fact that he invited her to Ichiraku's was a good sign.

That and also their hands which had remained clasped the entire time.

* * *

Dark eyes searched the room he had been placed in. It had been a very long time since he had been in a room such as this one. Not since he first became a genin had he been to an exam room. The times he had been in the hospital he was in a regular room. He heard the door knob turning and he placed a blank look on his face and watched his medic enter the room. He was glad he had taken the time to school his features otherwise he was pretty sure he would have embarrassed himself.

_Dammit! Get ahold of yourself! You have traveld all over and seen some of the most beautiful women ever created. Don't let one woman get to you! _He tried hard to follow his own advice but so far it was not working. Something about Haruno Sakura got to him. Sasuke tried to recall the days when she was simply another fan-girl that annoyed him but the images weren't coming to him. Instead the only thing filling his mind were some rather creative fantasies involving the striking pink haired woman and the narrow bed he now sat upon. She had not spoken to him or looked in his direction since she entered the room, opting to stare at the clipboard in her hand while occasionally turning a page. It should have not bothered him but instead it was turning him on even more. He shifted his position on the bed and took some deep breaths to calm his heated blood. Her eyes had glanced up quickly at him when she heard him shift but she still said nothing.

He was getting annoyed with himself. He was an Uchiha for kami's sake! He'd be damned if he'd let some mere slip of a woman make him lose control of himself. He closed his eyes and thought back to the times he had to follow Orochimaru around his bases. The memory of his captive's screams and the horrible stench that followed was enough to calm him.

Sakura stared at the clipboard not reading anything on it. She was trying to prepare herself once again. She had spent the last 30 minutes in her office mentally going over everything. How she would conduct the physical, how she would act when she entered, what she would say. Unfortunately all of that preparation left her head the moment she entered the room and met Sasuke's gaze. _He isn't ignoring me. _Was the first thought that had went through her head...and the last. His eyes held no hatred or anger in them. A little curiosity and perhaps...no, no she knew that wasn't it so she wouldn't even go there.

_You are a professional Haruno! Suck it up and do this!_Damn straight! She was the top medic of the hospital. She had saved more lives than anyone else working here and everyone came to her for her vast knowledge and skills with poisons. Doing one physical shouldn't be so hard.

Oh, she should have known better.

* * *

Had he been a lesser man he would be passed out on the floor.

"What?" he asked in a voice he prayed held none of the shock he was feeling.

"You heard me. I've taken your height, weight, vitals and blood samples. Now I have to check your body systems. For that I need you to take off your clothes, down to your underwear and lay on the bed." Sakura mentally patted herself on the back. So far the physical had went normal. She had not tried to kill him, she hadn't been rude to him, and surprisingly enough he had been almost civil to her. This was going to be the tough part though. No matter how much she was mad at him she couldn't deny how attracted to him she was.

Sasuke stood from the table and began pealing off his clothes. Sakura had turned slightly so she could place her equipment on the counter behind her but he didn't miss the way her shoulders stiffened slightly when his shirt hit the floor. _So she's nervous to see me undressed? This should be interesting. _

Sakura walked towards the bed when she heard him lay down. She allowed her green chakra to gather around her hand and held it over his stomach. "You won't feel anything from this except some heat from my chakra. I'm going to scan your internal organs to assess for any type of damage." she explained.

He didn't move as she began scanning his body. She was right about the heat from her chakra. He could fell her warmth seeping into his bones. This was nothing like what Kabuto had done to him before. He had been examined by that bastard a few times when he was with Orochimaru. His chakra had been almost cold and Sasuke never relaxed during those exams. With Saukra, it was like a warm blanket settling over him. All his muscles relaxed and if he closed his eyes he was sure he could have slept. As it was, he was enjoying watching her work again. On top of her usual attire he had seen her in she was also wearing a white medic's coat. Instead of hiding her figure it seemed to draw attention to it. Her hands were above his chest and his muscles gave an involuntary twitch at having her so close but not touching. He wanted to smile when he saw her hand shake for just that moment, her eyes go wide, and her nipples harden so that he could now see them poking through her red shirt. He nearly groaned as his body responded in kind to her obvious arousal.

"How did you remove the curse seal?" her voice sounded no more than a whisper.

"Itachi did it. During our fight."

"Oh. I'm going to scan your eyes now. I'm going to scan them as they are first then, when I say so, activate your sharingan."

He only nodded to her orders. He didn't trust his voice completely right then. Of course, she had sounded a little winded herself.

Sakura could feel the damage all around his eyes. The chakra pathways were nearly destroyed and his optic nerves were straining under the pressure. "Activate your sharingan." _Kami, it only gets worse. _With his sharingan activated the optic nerves widened to allow more chakra to flow in but they were straining to the point she was afraid they would rupture. "Alright, turn it off. You can get dressed." She allowed the chakra to dissipate from her hands and went to her clipboard on the counter. "Well, your body's condition is fine but as I feared your eyes are in horrible condition." She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the bed. He had put his pants on but left his shirt where he had placed it on the floor.

"Is it something you can fix?" he asked.

"I believe the damage can be fixed. I have to instruct you not to activate your sharingan unless it is a life or death situation. Your eyes are in bad enough shape but when you activate it it causes even more strain. We will have to begin treatments starting tomorrow as well. Unfortunately, I will have to put a hold on Jugo's sessions until I've healed your eyes enough that I won't worry about you going blind if you have to activate them. Meet me in my office at 9am tomorrow and we will begin your treatments. Until then you are free to go." Sakura turned her back to him and began writing notes. She expected to her the door open, she had not expected a certain Uchiha to spin her around and trap her between his hand and the counter.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" she bit out.

"Sakura. Why is it that you have refrained from speaking my name?"

She met his gaze with her own but she could feel the heat coming off his body. It was enough to make her lose her train of thought for a moment.

Sasuke smirked as her eyes glazed over. He was glad he wasn't the only one suffering. "Sakura answer me."

"I have refrained myself from nothing. There simply has not been a need for me to say it." Sakura replied in the most controlled voice she could.

"Hn. I don't remember you being a liar."

"And I don't remember you being a murderer." she retorted. For just a brief second she thought she saw pain flicker in his eyes before his blank look was back. They couldn't continue to do this and actually accomplish anything. She sighed. "Listen, we are going to have to find a way to get along. These treatments are going to take some time and even after that you will have to help me during Jugo's sessions. Can we just call a truce for now?"

"One condition."

"Of course there would be conditions." she muttered to herself though he heard. "What would that be?"

"I want to hear you speak my name Sakura." he said.

She looked at him through widened eyes. What was his deal and hearing his name from her? Whatever, as long as it moved things along.

"Fine. Now could you move back so I can leave, Sasuke?" the sarcasm she applied to his name was not missed but he moved back anyway. No more Sasuke-kun, huh? Hell, with the way she was acting he was glad to have gotten that out of her.

He watched with appreciation as she left the office, her hips swaying gently as she walked. He retrieved his shirt with a smile on his face. Haruno Sakura was becoming more interesting to him by the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

First of all thank you all so much for the reviews!

piratekitten11893 and pheonixfire211 thank you for following along as I get it out. I'm sorry for the late update but unfortunately work happens :)

Once again, I do not own Naruto. That privalige goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

"It's been 7 days since you started those treatments on Sasuke-kun, Sakura. I know you've got more to tell me than 'It's going good'. Now spill!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. She knew when they got together for lunch today that she was going to grill her for information, not that there was any to give. Well...maybe not. The past week with Sasuke had been almost pleasant. Neither party had spoken ill towards the other. The treatments did not require a lot of chakra just very precise focus of it. Each treatment was a long process though so they talked. She had been surprised when he first asked her about her training but she answered him and found talking with Sasuke was actually easy. He normally just listened to her talk but he had never been that vocal in the first place. He would answer the questions she asked of him but sometimes the answers were enough to make her wish she hadn't asked. When he answered her questions of his time with Orochimaru she had to force herself not to embrace him for the pain he had witnessed. Their time together was becoming something she looked forward to, and that was not a good thing in her opinion.

Sakura sighed and placed her chin in her hands while Ino prattled on about something Choji did the other day. She couldn't allow herself to get to close to Sasuke. It would be entirely to easy to allow herself to fall head over heels for him again. She knew she still loved him on some level, that would never change, but she couldn't allow those feelings to surface. Sasuke thought more of her now than he used to, she was sure of that, but it was mainly her talents as a medic that had brought this new respect. He would never love her as she did him so she would shut those feelings away. She didn't think she could handle another heartbreak.

"Sakura! Are you even listening to me?" Ino shouted to her across the table.

Sakura shook herself of her musings to focus on her best friend. "What? I'm sorry Ino I was just thinking about something."

A blond eyebrow went up at this statement. "I'm sure you were. Oh and here he comes now."

Sakura looked over her shoulder to find the Uchiha walking towards their outdoor table at the cafe.

"Sakura, Yamanaka."

"Hello there Sasuke-kun. How are you doing today?" Ino asked.

"Fine. It's nearly time for our session Sakura." he watched as the rosette left enough money for her bill and rose from her chair.

"I'm coming. Ino, I'll see you later okay?"

"Oh Sakura, don't forget party at my house Friday for Shikamaru's birthday."

"I won't forget. Only he forgets. Honestly, how does a genius forget their own birthday?" she and Ino shared a laugh at that.

"Hopefully Temari-san wil be able to join us. I wrote her a month ago telling her about it but with the war still looming over us I doubt Garra-sama will allow her to travel."

"True, though I do love the way she gets to him." Sakura said coming up beside Sasuke. "I'm off pig."

"See ya, forehead."

She and Sasuke slipped into a comfortable silence as they walked towards the hospital.

"Temari. Isn't that the kazakage's sister?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, she is the offical representative for Suna so she and Shikamaru have come to know each other well over the years. She's one of the only people who can really rile him up. It's hilarious to watch. Ino and I have bets on how long it will take for him to propose to her." she smiled at this.

"Are they dating?"

"Nope and that's what makes watching them so much fun. It's like he's trying to deny it even to himself."

Sasuke opened the hospital door for her and followed her to her office. He sat on the couch and waited for her to join him. He wouldn't admit it but the past week had been the best time he'd had in ages. Sakura was actually interesting to listen to. She was intelligent, witty, and she didn't drone on endlessly. She merely seemed to enjoy the silence when there was nothing to be said. When she was silent he took to studying her again. Her bright pink hair that more than suited her, her dark emerald eyes that squinted when she laughed, her small nose that hung above her full lips. Kami, he had spent more time staring at those lips than he cared to remember. Every time she would run her tongue over her lips to wet them the air seemed to get sucked out of his chest. He was dying to know if she tasted as good as she smellled.

"Okay, you ready to begin?" she asked as she sat near him on the couch.

"Aa." _Great he's back to one syllable sounds. I wonder what he's thinking about that has him doing that._

"I haven't seen much of Naruto lately. What is he up to?" As soon as Sasuke had finished his time with Ibiki the hokage had informed him he would be staying with Naruto. There weren't a lot of extra rooms available in Konoha just yet. "Besides", she had told him, "think of it as part of your probation."

Sasuke groaned at the though of his best friend. "How he manages to survive in that place he calls a home is beyond me."

Sakura laughed. "I know right? No matter how old he gets the guy is still a slob."

"That he is. He is doing well. I'm sure the reason you haven't seen him much is because he has been spending most of his time with the Huuyga."

"What? Neji? What's he doing with Neji?" she pushed her chakra into a particularly thick patch of scar tissue.

"Not him the woman."

Her hands fell to her lap with her chakra still activated. "Hinata? He's been spending time with Hinata? Oh my goodness, what's happened? Are they dating? Does Neji know? Where all have they went?

A smile crept across his face as he watched Sakura become giddy with the news of Hinata and Naruto. He had not seen her act this happy since he had been back. This was the way he had remembered her all those years he spent away from the village. He wondered what she would do if he told her what he saw out their shared apartment window last night.

_Naruto leaned against the railing on the porch of his apartment studying the woman next to him. The past week had been full of surprises. He had spently nearly all his time with her. At first, she had been quiet, like always, but as the days progressed he found she was becoming more open to him. Her shyness was gradually fading away allowing him to find out more about her. He had already known she was intelligent and kind but he had never realized how strong she was. They had decided to get to know one another better. She had already known about his childhood, as it was public gossip among the village, but he was surprised to find she had struggled like he had. It was not known because the Huuyga's were one of the more prominent clans in the village. He had listened to her talk, encouraging her to continue when he felt her hesitate. Some of the things she had shared about her past made him almost storm to the Huuyga manor to have it out with her father and Neji. She had calmed him down enough to explain to him how much better it was now. She didn't like what she went through but it made her a stronger person. _

_He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 'She's so beautiful', he thought. He still didn't understand how such a wonderful woman could have ever fallen in love with him but he decided not to question the kami. _

_"Do you want to come inside Hinata?"_

_"I should probably be getting home Naruto-kun. It's pretty late and I do have to be a Kurenai-sensei's house early tomorrow." He caught the regret in her voice and it gave him the courage to do what he'd been wanting to all week._

_Naruto placed one hand on her shoulders and the other under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_Hinata shivered when he spoke. His voice was low and it washed over her leaving her feeling warmer than she had been a moment ago. His calloused hand rubbed the smooth skin of her face making it difficult to find her voice._

_"N...umm...I'll be, ah, I'll be okay." _

_Naruto had stepped closer to her so he could feel the warmth of her breath when she spoke. Her delicate pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and he couldn't take his eyes from them. _

_'Don't pass out! Don't you dare pass out!' Hinata chided herself. Naruto-kun was so close to her and she could feel his gaze on her lips. 'Is he going to...__**don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out.'**_

_Naruto's lips were gently moving over Hinata's. She stiffened when he first made contact with her lips. Just when he was about to withdraw, thinking it had been to soon for her, she melted under him gripping his shoulders with her hands. He smiled and deepend the kiss. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted for him easily. The hand on her shoulders moved to rub her back lazily while he tangled his hands in her ebony hair. She wimpered against his mouth and his desire spiked. He walked her backwards until she was flush against the wall and he placed his hands on her hips._

_Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto-kun was kissing her! _

_His lips were gentle and his hands were practically torturing her with their slow movements. When he backed her into the wall she pushed her fingers into his hair and toyed with his blond tresses. Her tongue came out to battle with his before she allowed him back into her mouth and sucked heavily on his tongue. His grip on her hips tightened and he groaned. Hinata's resolve to not pass out nearly ended there when she heard that sound come from him, knowing she was the reason for it. _

_Naruto moved from her lips for much needed air but began placing little kisses and nips along the pale column of her throat. "Naruto-kun." his name was a breathy sigh from the beauty. She tilted her head giving him more access to her neck while her hands clenched his shirt. _

_Naruto was having a hard time focusing. The sounds coming from Hinata were making him crazy. He pushed her shirt aside enough that he could tease the skin of her shoulder with his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her. He raised his head back to hers to kiss her deeply again. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him. His tongue once again delved into her sweet mouth coaxing those low moans from her. He found himself running his hands down her back, lifting her shirt a little to find the soft, bare skin underneath. _

_When he was trying to decide if he could get her to his room without Sasuke seeing her he realized it was time to stop. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and leaned back to look at her. Hinata's eyes were half-lowered, she had a light blush across her cheeks, and her lips were swollen from the kiss. Naruto smiled softly at her and ran his fingers down her cheek._

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_"Come on Hinata. I'm walking you home. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her down the stairs._

_"Okay Naruto-kun." she wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned into him. Naruto looked down at her. 'I don't know what I did to deserve you Hinata but I promise I will do everything to keep you happy.'_

_Sasuke turned from the window and went into his room. When he was sure he was away from all prying eyes he laid on his bed; his happines for his friend evident on his face._

Sakura sat across from Sasuke mouth open in shock. He had told her about Naruto and Hinata's kiss. He didn't feel he had betrayed his friend because it was something he witnessed not something Naruto confided in him about.

"No. freaking. way."

"I assure you I am telling the truth Sakura."

"I know that. I'm just, well, in shock. I didn't even know they had been seeing each other!" She reclined against the back of the couch.

"From what Naruto told me he had been with Hinata all week."

"This is so great! I'm so happy for them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it myself. I knew she had a crush on him when we were genin but to still be in love with him for so long..." Sasuke leaned back against the couch beside Sakura.

She turned to look at him. "Hinata truly loves Naruto. She has for a long time. When you love someone that deeply you'll wait for them."

His eyes met hers. The look on her face was the most unguarded it had been since he had been back. There was some emotion swimming in her emerald pools. Something he thought he recognized.

"Sakura..."

A loud pounding on the door stopped whatever he was going to say.

Sakura jumped from the couch and stood with her back to Sasuke trying to calm her speeding heart. _What was that? _

"Come in." she called to the door.

Shikamaru stood in the open doorway. "Sakura, Sasuke the hokage wants to see you in her office. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei should be there soon."

"What's going on Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"The questioning of the elders is complete."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was now completely still. His hands were clenched beside him and his face was showing signs of his rage. She sighed, _I guess he never can get a break. _

Everyone in the hokage's office was silent. Kakashi looked around at his former students. Sakura sat in a chair seemingly relaxed but he could see the stiffness of her spine and how she clenched her hands together. Naruto stood behind her with a serious look that somehow didn't seem right on his face. Sasuke sat in another chair next to Sakura. His face was betraying no emotions but Kakashi had seen the look in his eyes when he walked in. He almost hated to hear the outcome of the investigations.

"I'll get to the heart of the matter." the hokage began. "Shikamaru and Sai are hear as witnesses. Shikamaru is a member of my council and Sai is an objective third party. Both were with me when I questioned the elders."

"And. What did you discover?" Sasuke asked. Trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the impatience from his voice.

Tsunade steepeld her fingers in front of her and watched the Uchiha carefully. She was fully aware of the rage simmering just below the surface of the young man. She had been unable to fully deal with her own anger, she didn't know how she would handle his as well.

"It was as Itachi said. The elders admitted that they, along with Danzo, and the Third, asked Itachi to take the mission to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

Time seemed to stand still in the office. It had been confirmed. The elders of Konoha had ordered the murder of the men, women, and children of their own village. Sasuke didn't know how to react. He knew it. His brother had told him as well as Madara, but hearing it confirmed from the Hokage...it was just to much. All the pain he had suffered as a child. The shame his brother had been put through, had been dealt by their own village. He could feel his inner walls crumbling. He couldn't find his footing with reality. Just before he piched himself forward into the nothingness he found a warm hand squeezing his and another on his shoulder. He looked behind him to find Naruto had moved over to him and was squeezing his shoulder. To his left, Sakura had placed her hand in his and linked their fingers together. Sasuke took a moment to gather himself, with the help of his friends, and faced the hokage once more.

"What do you intend to do with them?"

Tsunade was shocked to say the least. She could tell the moment she had reported her findings that the Uchiha was close to losing it; but then, Naruto and Sakura went to him. It seemed no matter what they went through they could rely on one another for strength. Almost immediately she sensed Sasuke calming down with their presence near him. She said a short prayer of thanks for Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke would be quickly lost again to darkness were it not for them. The past couple of weeks had done a lot to mend their broken relationships.

"They worked with the Third and Danzo on this decision. Regardless of their reasons they ordered the massacre of one of Konoha's oldest clans. But I did find documents from the Third that supported their claim that he knew about it. He was not a supporter of the plan but he could find no other course of action to quickly prevent the uprising the Uchiha clan was about to stage. So, since he was outvoted three to one he had to relent to their plan." she saw Sasuke make a move to speak. "Please, allow me to finish." He sat back and motioned for her to continue. "Even though it was sanctioned by the Third I can not forgive their actions. However, for that same reason I can not excute them or place them under arrest. My decision is to banish them from the village for the remainder of their lives, however short a time that may be."

"Banish them?" the stunned Uchiha said. "Banishment? They are responsible for the fucking death of my clan and your solution is to cast them out of the village? How is this justice? How does this help to ease the spirits of my family!" Sasuke was on his feet and screaming at the hokage now. The ANBU that had been in hiding started to make their way forward but were halted by a small gesture from Tsundae.

"Sasuke, please clam down. You heard Tsunade-sama. Unfortunately it went through another hokage so her hands are tied as to how much she can punish them." Sakura pleaded with him.

"I can punish them as they deserve to be. Let go of my hand Sakura." she refused to do so and instead grabbed onto his arm with her other.

"Teme, stop it. You know as well as I do those old farts won't last a week outside these walls. Their deaths are guarenteed. Let this one go. The Third has already passed. You got your revenge on Danzo, who if you ask me probably put the whole thing into motion, let the elders go."

"You think it's that easy Naruto? How can I forgive what they've done to my family?" he screamed at Naruto.

"You don't!" Naruto yelled right back at him. They were standing toe to toe with Sakura hanging onto Sasuke's arm. "You don't forgive them. You don't forget what they've done. But in this one instance you let someone else besides yourself pass the judgement and sentence. If you go after them you'll be breaking your promise with baa-chan and will find yourself locked up. Do you really want to do that? Sakura-chan isn't finished healing your eyes so I know you haven't been able to look for Itachi's scroll yet. We still have to prepare for Madara and Kabuto's attack. There's too much to be done Sasuke. Let it go this time. Please."

Sasuke knew, yet again, Naruto spoke the truth. He couldn't afford to be locked up when he still had to search for Itachi's scroll. Sakura's treatments for his eyes weren't over yet and he didn't much care for the thought of going blind. He just didn't like the thought of allowing the elders to walk away from him, even if they would be dead soon. He looked down to Sakura. She was gripping his arm tightly and her eyes were begging him to listen to Naruto. A defeated sigh escaped him. For once, just this once, perhaps he could let it go.

He glanced over his shoulder to the hokage. "Fine."

"I'm glad to hear that Sasuke. I must tell you as well. I have to issue a statement to the villagers. Since the elders will be forced out of the village everyone has the right to know what they did wrong. Everything about Itachi will come to light as well." Her voice softened for the last information she had for him. "After some time I plan to add his name to our fallen shinobi memorial."

Sasuke couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath or the widening of his eyes. He stood there for a moment before bowing to the hokage and walking out of the room, Sakura still clinging to him. Naruto made a motion to follow him but Kakashi stopped him.

"I think he may need some time, Naruto."

He hadn't known where he was going when he left the hokage's office just that he needed to get out of there quickly. He had planned on shaking Sakura off once he was out of the building but for some reason he grasped her hand like a dying man and dragged her along with him. His feet found their way to the area where the Uchiha district once stood. Now there were apartment buildings and grocery stores where his clans homes once stood. He slowed down his pace until he came to a small park in front of a lake. Sakura stood silently beside him.

"This was where my parents home once stood. I used to stand by the lake and practice my Katon jutsus." Sakura still said nothing, only held his hand in silence. "I just don't get it. Why did they... how could they ask Itachi..."

His voice hitched and he hung his head. Sakura's heart wept heavily for the man in front of her and for the boy he used to be. She slowly stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He did nothing at first. But little by little he returned her embrace and allowed her to hold him while his body shook.

Naruto found them hours later. Sitting on the banks of the lake with their arms still around one another.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a very long time since all of them had been together as they were now. Sakura took a moment to look around her and simply enjoyed it. Neji, Shikamaru, and Ten-ten were grouped together, the men silent while Ten-ten tried to engage Neji in conversation. Ino and Hinata were sitting beside Sakura enjoying the sun on them. Shino, Lee, Choji, and Kiba were sharing a snack while Akamaru laid on his side behind Kiba. And last, her boys, Naruto, Sai, and Sauske were sitting to her right. Naruto was saying something that Sasuke obviously didn't agree with earning a thump from the stoic male and Sai was busy at work with his painting. Were anyone to pass by it would seem nothing more than a group of friends all together for the day.

"Okay everyone, thanks for coming. Let me explain why I've had everyone meet today." Shikamaru began without bothering to get up from his position. "I've been working on our battle strategies for a while now when I realized it has been some time since I've seen your progress. Of course, Sasuke, I have no idea what your abilities are anymore. So, in order for me to formulate plans I need all the information I can get. That's why we are here today. This is going to be an all day sparing session. Well, more like matches. I will have everyone spar one on one, a pair at the time so I can document how everyone has progressed."

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I would like to be first in this challenge. You have brought forth my battle spirit this beautiful morning, Shikamaru. I will use all my youthfulness to uphold Gai-sensei's teachings."

_Youthfulness? Is that even a word? _"Troublesome. Sit down Lee. You'll get your time to fight." the lazy genius pinched the bridge of his nose. The day had not even started but he already felt exhausted. He raised his head to look at the group of girls. "Sakura, I will have you battle last so you can heal everyone's wounds along the way."

"No problem Shikamaru."

Sasuke turned his eyes towards Sakura. It had been a week since the hokage had given him the news about the elders. He tried hard to forget the way Sakura had felt in his arms that night while he let her comfort him by the lake. He was slightly disgusted with himself for showing such emotions in front of anyone, but since it happened he was surprised to find that he was okay with the fact that it had only been Sakura who had seen the most. They had sat for hours, just holding each other. Eventually he withdrew from her embrace, stood with his back to her, and made to leave. Sakura had been slightly hurt, though she knew this would happen. He would now withdraw back into himself and not let anyone see what he was feeling. She continued to sit facing the lake and tried to get ahold of her own emotions. It had felt so good to be in his arms. She had almost wanted to cry when he pulled away but she was stronger than that now. She had comforted him because it was the right thing to do for any friend and she would just have to repeat that in her head like a mantra if she had to. She refused to allow herself to act like a love-sick weakling. She had proved herself to be a strong, reliable kunochi and she could stand on her own two feet no matter what. Just before she could totally pull her shields back up around her heart she heard his quiet, "_thank you" _before he left. She allowed herself a genuine smile before she hardened herself once again.

He had not spoken to her much since that night. The hospital had received a large number of patients from a fire in a smaller village on the outskirts of Konoha. Sakura had not been able to spare time nor chakra on any healing sessions with him. Perhaps the small break had been a good thing. He definetly felt like he needed a little time to gather his thoughts properly before interacting with her again. Lately he had not been able to understand his own feelings about the rosette. He had found himself eager for his healing appointments with her. In fact, he looked forward to any time he would find himself in her presence. Not that they talked about anything in particular but just that she was near him seemed to make something within him ease. He did not like to dwell on these thoughts to much, afraid to what conclusion he would come to. Especially after their embrace the other day.

"Okay lets being with Shino and Ten-ten." Shikamaru called up the first pair.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Sasuke had been slightly impressed with the abilities of the shinobi around him. He knew they would all grow in strength from when he knew them five years ago, but most of them had actually surprised him. Not that he allowed it to show. They were indeed strong. Had he continued on his earlier quest of attacking Konoha he now admitted he might have had a fierce battle on his hands. None of them could match him in strength, besides Naruto he grudginly admitted, but fighting them as a group, he would have more than had his hands full.

He stood across from his opponent, Rock Lee. He remembered back when Lee had first fought him, before the chunin exams. Lee's speed had been something he could not counteract then. He smirked. _Let's see if __**he**__ can keep up now. _Shikamaru called for the match to begin and both opponents disappeared in a blur only to attack each other with blinding speed.

* * *

Sakura sat watching the pair in awe. She knew Lee was good but he was easily keeping up with Sasuke. _No keeping up is not accurate. Lee is fighting on par with him. _

Before the match had begun Shikamaru had given them certain conditions as he had with all the others. For Lee, he told him he could not open any of his life gates. He instructed Sasuke not to use any of his dojutsus. Sakura gave him permission to use his sharingan but only to observe chakra.

Sakura held up her arm to shield her face as the heat from one of Sasuke's fire jutsus roared overhead. Each man had only minimal wounds on him. Sasuke had been using his body flicker technique but still could not catch Lee off guard. Lee was a taijutsu master and possessed incredible speed. Everyone around was stunned. They had no idea Lee was this good either. Only Naruto and Sakura could see the truth of the situation. Sasuke had not used any other jutsus besides his katons and he had not used his chidori once. They knew that he was holding back greatly. Every now and then she would see Sasuke do something that seemed to be leaving an opening for Lee. She was getting pissed at the idea that he was playing around with him. Rock Lee was one of the best shinobi of their village and though she could never return his feeling for her, she considered him a friend and someone she would entrust her life to. Sasuke's attitude was pissing her off.

Her eyes twinkled with glee as she thought of a good way to pay him back.

"Hey Lee catch."

Lee turned around to see a small, foil wrapped ball come flying at him. He caught it and stared at the object before turning to Sakura.

"This is one of the secret weapons Gai-sensei gave me a while back on a mission. Why would you want me to use it in a spar with Sauske-san, Sakura-chan?"

"Lee, trust me, it's okay to use it. Both you and Sasuke have barely managed to land any hits on one another. How can Shikamaru truly gage your abilities if you can not break through one another's defenses?" The excuse, to her, sounded very weak; but she hoped it was enough to convince Lee.

"Sakura-san are you sure this is wise?" Neji asked. "You realize what will happen if..."

"Yes, Neji. I know very well what will happen and don't worry about it. I think this will prove to be much more entertaining."

"I shall trust your judgement my beautiful blossom!" Lee exclaimed as he popped the now opened ball into his mouth.

Sasuke was utterly confused. What the hell had Sakura thrown to him? He watched as the spandex-clad man ate the object. Shortly thereafter, his eyes began drooping and his face flushed. His posture changed completely and he seemed to sway on his feet.

"What'r you looking at, huh? You want a piece of me Uchiha?" the young man slurred as he threw his fists up in front of him in a very sloppy manor. Sasuke was stunned. This was not what he had been expecting. Lee was acting as if he were...drunk!

"Sakura." his baritone voice carried over the field, "What did you give him?"

"Nothing much. Just a rum ball I keep in my medic pack. Gai-sensei gave me one a while back when I had a mission with Lee. I didn't need to use it then so I held onto it. Oh, and you might want to pay attention to your battle." she warned just as the now drunken male charged Sasuke.

He was definitely having problems now. He had only been fighting Lee with taijutsu and his weakest fire jutsus but his speed was now almost too much for him. Sasuke had been forced to draw his kusanagi to aide in his defense. He ducked another wild kick from Lee and jumped back from him. Lee simply stared at him and swayed on his feet. No doubt about it, Lee was a master of the drunken fist. Sasuke had never fought a user of this technique before but had no time to analyize the situtation before Lee charged him again.

"I hope Sasuke-san does not get mad at you for this Saukra-san." Ten-ten said without looking away from the battle.

"Nah, don't worry about that Ten-ten. Can't you tell? Sasuke is enjoying himself." Naruto grinned. Yeah, Sasuke was having a hard time using just taijutsu alone. If he were to charge up his chidori or use any number of jutsus he possessed he could end the battle, but he chose not to. If he did use those he would wind up hurting Lee greatly and Naruto was pleased to see it did not seem Sasuke had even considered doing that. Naruto's smile widened. All the hate that had filled Sasuke up until a few months ago seemed to be slowly leaving the last Uchiha. He was surrounded by friends and allies that were helping him find himself once again. Naruto stretched out his hand and linked his fingers with Hinata's. She looked over at him, gave him a slight blush and squeezed his hand. He didn't know how much happier he could get. His family was whole once again and he had the most wonderful woman at his side.

He re-directed his attention to the fight in time to see Sasuke land a series of hits to Lee and knock him out. Sasuke walked back over to the group and sat down hard in front of Sakura.

"Woman, you caused this now heal me." he was panting hard.

"_Woman?_Have you lost your mind Uchiha? You don't just come over here and..." Sasuke glared at her and she stopped her rant. "Fine. I suppose I am a _little_responsible for this so I heal you, you big baby." She ran her chakra covered hands over a large tear down his right arm. The others around her went over to Lee to check his damages. Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and lowered her voice. "Thanks for holding back on him. I know you could have easily ended the fight a long time ago if you hadn't."

"Hn. I wouldn't have gotten such a good workout if I had." He replied. He stared into Sakura's eyes and she smiled at him. His stomach clenched at her gaze and he had the sudden urge to see if her lips were as soft as they looked. He looked away and banished that thought from his head.

"Sasuke-san. Sakura." Shizune called to them as she appeared over the hill.

"Hello Shizune-san. Is something wrong?" by now the rest of the group had caught up to them.

"No. We just received word and I felt Sasuke-san would want to be notified as soon as possible."

"What has happened?" he asked the hokage's assistant.

"An ANBU squad that was returning from a mission found the bodies of the elders a few days travel from here. They are dead."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. No emotions crossed his face, his body did not tense, he didn't seem to care about the news one way or the other. She didn't know what to think about it and didn't know what to do. Thankfully, she could always rely on Naruto.

"Alright. I think this calls for a celebration." Naruto exclaimed as he came and threw his arm across Sasuke's shoulders.

"Naruto! You want to celebrate the deaths of the elders! A little disrespectful don't you think!" Ino said.

"Hell no! Those two old bastards caused more trouble in their lifetime than anyone will probably even know about! But I'm not really celebrating their deaths. Sasuke, everyone responsible for the murder of your clan has been punished. **That** is the cause for celebration."

Sasuke looked at his friend. He hadn't felt anything when Shizune told him about the elders deaths. He had abandoned them from his mind when he agreed not to pursue their deaths himself but Naruto was right. His family had finally been avenged, completely. A weight he didn't even know he still carried lifted from his chest. "I agree, dobe. But does it really have to be Ichiraku's?"

Everyone laughed, the tense atmosphere gone. "Who said anything about Ichiraku's? This is a real celebration teme. We're hitting the bar tonight!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "The bar? Naruto when the hell did you start drinking!"

"I don't really Sakura-chan, but this is just the occasion for it. And really, who was my shishou? You think he just trained me 24/7 while I was gone for three years?" Naruto gave his own smirk to match the one Sasuke now sported. "Heal up Lee would you please Sakura-chan? I'd really like everyone to be there tonight. Okay everyone, go home and get ready. We'll meet at 8pm. Be ready to party!"


	16. Chapter 16

The bartender dropped another round of drinks to the table filled with Konoha's elite. Everyone in the bar had been surprised when the group of shinobi walked in. No one in this group had been in before but no one was particularly surprised seeing as how a war was coming. But when the group started laughing and joking peoples heads turned. They expected them to be somber and reflective on upcoming events. Not partying like they had no worries. It gave everyone hope. Their futures were in the young peoples hands and their happiness was contagious.

"Turns out the patron was actually a man!" Everyone erupted into laughter at a story Kiba had been sharing about his teammate Shino.

"It's not very funny Kiba. I can't believe you told that to everyone." Shino said trying to hide himself even further in his bulky jacket.

Kiba slapped his comrade on the back. "Oh it's funny as hell. Just not to you since it happened to **you**." Another round of laughter went through the group.

Naruto was sitting in his chair with his arm around Hinata's shoulders. He looked up to see familiar faces come into the bar. "Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou! Come sit with us!"

"I have to say I'm very surprised to see you all here. I don't think I've ever heard of any of you coming here." Kakashi said as he took a seat near the end of the table.

"We haven't before sensei but today is special so we all decided to have some fun." Sakura said as she emptied her sake cup again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the amount she had consumed.

"How many of those have you had Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"More than anyone else." Sasuke answered for her.

"Oh come off it. Just as Naruto said earlier do you really think my shishou has done nothing but train me 24/7?" she smiled. "I promise my tolerance is much higher than any of yours!"

"Not mine Sakura-chan though I do have a unfair advantage." Naruto said referring to the kuuybi.

Everyone laughed again. Kakashi looked around the table. He smiled under his mask. Everyone was having a good time. Even the normally reserved Neji, Shino, and Sasuke seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sai was laughing along with the others. Kakashi was glad to see that with Naruto and Sakura's help the young man had been able to open up greatly. He noticed Naruto's arm around Hinata. The word going around the village was that they had been dating for six months, about the time he brought Sasuke back to the village. He was very happy for Naruto. If anyone deserved happiness it was him. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the table from Naruto. Kakashi caught both of them glancing at the other when they weren't looking. Perhaps Naruto wouldn't be the only one to find himself in a relationship. He leaned back in his chair and studied the group around him. Times had been very hard to every one of them but somehow they all managed to make it through. He knew the future would be a bright one with these people leading the way.

"You know Ino, we have not been shopping together in a long time." Sakura said to her best friend.

"Your right forehead! We have to go soon! We could make a day of it and stop by the hot springs. Ten-ten, Hinata? You guys wanna come?"

"Well, I'm not that much into shopping but I'd definetly love to go to the hot springs so count me in." Ten-ten replied.

"I'd love to go if you're sure you wouldn't mind." Hinata said. She reached for her glass and heard Sakura gasp. She looked up to find her staring at her hand. Hinata looked down and quickly placed her hands in her lap.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine, just...bathroom break! Girls join me?" she phrased it as a question but Ino noticed the look in her eyes. She wanted to talk about something.

"Okay, come on Ten-ten." Ino grabbed the weapons masters hand while Sakura grabbed Hinata's and the girls headed to the bathroom.

"Seriously, what is it about women needing to go to the bathroom together?"

* * *

The door to the bathroom closed and Sakura checked all the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"What's wrong Sakura? I know you wanna talk so spill." Ino said.

Sakura walked right up to a nervous looking Hinata.

"Huuyga Hinata. Is that what I think it is on your hand?" The other women were now curious and crowded around Hinata. Being the focus of so much attention had Hinata stuttering and clasping her hands in front of her like she used to. Because of this they could not see her hands well.

"W-w-w-well...I-I-I...ummmm..."

"Oh for goodness sake give me your hands!" Sakura grabbed the girls hands and held them so she could not pull back.

Everyone stared, speechless as they looked at the beautiful diamond ring on Hinata's left hand.

"No..."

"freaking..."

"way..."

"Naruto-kun asked me to be his wife."

* * *

All the men around the table jumped as they heard the girls squeals coming from the bathroom.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru looked worried.

Sasuke stood ready to run to the bathroom but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't worry they're okay. Man, I knew Sakura had seen it."

Sasuke sat back down in his chair. "What did she see?"

Naruto drained his glass before answering. "She probably saw the ring I gave Hinata."

No one at the table could speak. "I asked Hinata to marry me."

Much the same as the girls the men were speechless. Naruto looked over at Neji. The prodigy had his mouth open and was twitching slightly.

"Now before you lose it Neji let me tell you I already asked Hiashi-sama for his permission to marry her. He gave me his consent."

"Why haven't I heard anything of this?" Neji didn't sound mad just curious.

"Hiashi-sama said he would wait to tell the rest of the clan until after I had asked Hinata and she had agreed. I didn't really want everyone finding out just yet. I had something else I wanted to do before we announced it to everyone."

"Well, congratulations Naruto. I'm very happy for you." Kakashi said, now that his voice had returned. Who would have thought Naruto could mature so much. His face right then carried all the knowledge of a young man, not the goof-ball he normally was.

"Since everyone knows now what else did you have to do?" Choji asked.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "I would like to ask you to do something for me Sasuke."

"What is it?" Sasuke had only seen Naruto this serious a couple of times in his life.

"As you know I have no living family and never have. I've told you before you are my closest friend and I have always considered you to be a brother to me. I would like to know if you would stand in for me...as my family, during the wedding."

Sasuke was overwhelmed. After everything they had been through, everything he had done to Naruto, he still cared for him this much. Once again, he knew he didn't deserve Naruto's friendship but no matter what, he had it. He was a fool to think he could break his bonds with Naruto. He was his friend, his best friend. A brother.

Sasuke took a slow, deep breath. Tears burned the backs of his eyes.

"I.." he had to clear his throat. "I would be honored to stand behind you Naruto." He clasped his friends hand across the table. As he looked into Naruto's eyes he knew, no matter what happened now. He would die before he **ever** betrayed his friendship again.

* * *

Hinata tried her best to answer her friends questions but they were asking so many and at the same time! She backed up a little. Even though they were all friends her shy nature had been brought back out since they were all focusing on her.

Sakura noticed this. "Okay girls lets all calm down. We don't need her passing out on us."

"Sorry about that Hinata but we are just so happy for you!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"Yes we are! Okay we've gotten some of the dirt from you but you have to tell us, girl. How did he propose?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed again but for very different reasons this time. There's no way she could tell them how it happened!

_She couldn't remember how they had gotten there but it didn't matter now. Hinata was laying on Naruto's bed while he was above her kissing his way down her throat. She arched her head back while his tongue teased her collar bone. She let out a moan that sounded very wanton, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. _

_Naruto brought his hands to her waist and slowly eased his hands under her shirt to stroke the smooth skin of her stomach. He heard Hinata gasp and he raised his head to kiss her sweet mouth again. _

_"Hinata." he whispered against her lips. "I want you so badly right now." He pushed his hips into hers to show her what he meant._

_She gasped again as she felt his hardness. She froze for a moment. Was she ready for this? She loved Naruto-kun with all her heart but she honestly didn't know if she was ready to sleep with him yet._

_Naruto lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I want you...but I'm not going to take you right now."_

_"What?" she was confused._

_"I love you Hinata. I love you so very much. I know you love me but I'm afraid I'm going to be very greedy." _

_"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she brought her hand to rest on his bicep while he continued to stroke her stomach._

_"I want everything of yours Hinata. I want your mind, your heart, and your body. Forever." he moved his hand to lace his fingers with her. "After we defeat Madara and the Akatsuki are no more. I want you to marry me Hinata."_

_She could do nothing but stare into his bright blue eyes. She was sure her heart had stopped beating. "Say...say that again."_

_A slow smile worked it's way on his face. "Please become my wife Huuyga Hinata."_

_"I...I...oh kami! Yes!" She threw her arms around his shoulders as the tears poured from her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes Naruto-kun!" She pulled back to place a long passionate kiss on his lips. "Nothing in this world would ever make me happier." she noticed the unshed tears that he also held in his eyes. They met again in a slow, sweet kiss._

_"Thank you Hinata. I swear I will do everything possible to make you the happiest woman alive. I will be a good husband to you, I will never stray away from you, and someday...I will be the best father there could be to our children." he leaned down to kiss her again._

_Hinata couldn't stop her tears. Naruto-kun was going to be her husband. Her grip on his shoulders tightened just so she could assure herself this wasn't a dream. Someday, maybe she could convince him he didn't need to do anything but keep loving her to make her happy. Her goofy, stubborn, loyal, serious (when it counted), loving man. She could die now and she would never have regrets. _

_Naruto lowered his hand to her thighs. He gently parted them and settled himself between her legs. The heat he felt from her had him sucking in a sharp breath. "Hinata. I want to do everything right with you. Our wedding night will be the first time we make love." his hips pushed into hers. He chuckled at the gasp that left her lips and how large her eyes grew. "Just because I'm not going to make love to you yet doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." His lips trailed another path down the pale column of her throat while he kept pulsing his hips against hers._

_"Naruto-kun." she gasped. Hinata closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access to her throat. Unconsciously, her legs parted further to get him closer to her. Her hands were gripping the back of his shirt. Heat was pooling in the bottom of her stomach and everytime she felt him move against her a shock went up her spine. She needed more. She needed to __**feel**__ him. _

_Her small hands began pulling at his shirt. Naruto could feel the urgency in her. He lifted himself a little to assist her in the task. His shirt was pulled from his body and thrown across the room before he went back down to kiss her deeply._

_She ran her hands down his back as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She lifted her leg to wrap around his hip and when his hips met hers again she moaned loudly at the delicious sensation it brought._

_"Sonofabitch" he hissed. His kiss was rough while he struggled to remove her shirt and bindings. He began to worry he was moving to quickly for his normally shy girlfriend but she surprised him by helping him remove her top. _

_The moonlight filtering in through the window bathed her pale skin in a soft light. He openly stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen from their kisses. Her hair was spread around her wildly and her chest rose quickly as she panted for breath. His gaze fell lower to her breasts that were bared to him for the first time. They were large, but firm. Her pink nipples grew hardened under his gaze._

_"Kami, you are so beautiful." the words were whispered with his breath. He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around her nipple. Her back arched into him._

_Hinata couldn't speak if she wanted to. She could barely breath as Naruto licked and suckled at her breast. Her hands dove into his hair as he drove her crazy with his ministrations. His other hand came up to grasp her other breast. The heat was now rolling around her stomach and she could feel the throbbing between her legs. _

_"Naruto-kun, please." she didn't know what she was asking for but she needed relief from this wonderful torture now. He seemed to know what she wanted and began thrusting his hips against hers again. His hardened length, though still captive in his pants was hitting her in just the right spot everytime. _

_Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was so very close to release but he refused to come without fulfilling her needs. He lifted her hips a little making her tighten her legs around him. When he thrust against her again he could feel her legs begin to shake. "That's it come for me 'Nata." he whispered against her ear. They kissed as he rocked against her faster. She came calling his name into the darkened room. When he heard her release he let go and drowned his hoarse cry into her throat. They lay there in each others arms, too tired to move. _

_He eventually rolled over pulling her into his chest. Her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face. They would have to get up soon; he was sure Sasuke would be back home anytime. Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around his chest._

_"I love you Nartuo-kun."_

_'We'll get up in a little while.' he thought. _

_"I love you too Hinata."_

Her blush only deepend as she remembered his proposal. The girls laughed softly and looked to one another.

"You know what?" Ino said. "I don't think I wanna know how he proposed."

"Yeah, lets just go back to the guys. We stay here any longer and I'm gonna start blushing." Sakura laughed and linked her arm with Hinata's as they made there way out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

I have unfortunately not had the privilege to attend a Japanese style wedding so I had to research this a little. According to what I could find, a marriage in traditional Japanese culture is more of a binding of the two families so that's why I had Naruto ask Sasuke to stand in his family's place. The engagement ring is a more modern practice but I just had to put it in there.

Thanks for reading! I promise to update soon and I'd love to hear your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait on the update everyone. I've had some problems with my computer but everythings fixed now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning Uchiha-san."

Sasuke only tipped his head in greeting to yet another villager. It had been nearly a week since everyone had learned of Naruto and Hinata's engagement and for some reason this made the villagers become even more open with him. He was sure everyone knew the whole story by now, including that he would be standing in as Naruto's family.

Even before the engagement announcement, the villagers had become more friendly to him. No one looked at him with fear or hatred anymore. Of course, hearing the truth behind the Uchiha clan's murder was the main reason for everyones change of heart.

Tsunade had informed Sasuke just that morning that she planned to add Itachi's name to the fallen shinobi memorial in the next couple of weeks. It was amazing to him, this feeling of being free. He had dealt with hatred for so long that now that it was gone he found it was more difficult to keep his perpetual scowl on his face. His revenge had been completed. Everyone who had a hand in the death of his clan were now in the afterlife themselves. He thought he would be lost when it came to this point; lost or dead.

"Oi, teme! Meet me at Ichiraku's in ten minutes! I'm gonna walk Hinata home first."

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away from where he had just called to him at the end of the street without bothering to see if Sasuke had agreed to go or not.

He smirked. No he was not lost. He never would be again. He had a friend that would, and had, journey to the ends of the earth to help him find himself again.

He would become a Konoha shinobi again and he would protect this village and everyone in it. When the war with Madara was over he would work on re-building the police force under Tsunade. He hoped by the time Naruto took the hokage's seat it would be running smoothly. Oh he had no doubt Naruto would become hokage. If he could bring him back from the point of blind madness there was nothing Naruto couldn't do.

A flash of pink caught his eye. Sakura was standing in the doorway of the hospital talking to someone he couldn't see.

Haruno Sakura. He had the urge to speak her name just to hear it roll of his lips. If he had to describe her to anyone right then he would have used the phrase he always had, annoying; but now it would be for completely different reasons.

She was plaguing his thoughts night and day; and the night time thoughts were getting to be too much to handle.

He turned and started walking towards her. He took his time in looking over her while she didn't notice him. Looking at her seemed to be a new favorite past-time of his. He watched her shift her weight to her other leg and he couldn't help but run his gaze over her strong, toned legs. Her new position made her hip stick out further and he stared appreciatively at her shapely behind. He nearly groaned. Just last night he had another dream about her with those legs wrapped around his hips as he...

He stopped the thought before it could continue else he would have found himself in a very embarrassing position in a moment.

He had just gotten close enough to hear her talking now.

"Well, if you're sure you won't stay here..." Sakura trailed off.

"No, but thank you for the offer and for everything else you've done for me." Sasuke knew the voice was familiar but couldn't recognize it right away. "You've been very kind to me even though I was a complete bitch most of the time."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember, west okay? And you might want to get a handle on that blush before you get there." Sakura chuckled.

"I am not blushing! Oh, just shut up!"

Sasuke came to a stop as the person stepped out from the doorway. There was Karin with a bag over her shoulder. He heard her gasp and take a step back as she saw him. He felt bad. He never liked the girl but he hated that he had made her that wary of him. He had protected her along with the rest of Team Hebi, but he had betrayed her in the end. It seemed that's what he did best.

He tried to shake of the feeling of self-loathing that threathened to engulf him.

Sakura could feel the fear coming from Karin and Sasuke looked to be almost...guilty? _Well, good. He needs to feel guilty for what he's done. _She couldn't help that thought that flashed across her mind.

"Sasuke. Karin was just getting ready to leave Konoha. Technically, she's not a missing-nin since she had been with Orochimaru before she could ever enter an academy and she's not listed for any crimes anywhere."

"I told you guys I wouldn't be! I was a researcher and a jailer! I kept to the prison so of course you wouldn't find me listed anywhere!" The red-head screeched.

"Just be glad it actually was that way because now you are free. You know a war's coming Karin. Are you sure you won't stay here?" Sakura asked again.

"No. I don't want any part of it. This is the first time I haven't had to answer to anyone and I'm gonna enjoy that. I can go do what I want to, when I want to. That's a very liberating feeling."

"Karin."

The girl visibly jumped as Sasuke called her name. She slowly turned to look at him but made sure she was still partially behind Sakura. His chakra was not flaring wildly around him anymore but she would never be able to get that image of him out of her head as he stabbed her straight in the chest and told her she was useless to him. She knew he had never felt anything for her but she had never expected him to be so cruel.

"I..." he hesitated, "I, regret what I did that day."

Sakura couldn't tell who was more surprised; her or Karin. _Did Uchiha Sasuke just apologize to someone? _Sakura looked over at Karin, who's face probably mirrored her own. Eyes and mouth wide open.

"You...you regret stabbing me? Is that what you are saying?" Karin asked.

Sasuke looked away from the two women. "You know I do not repeat myself."

Karin didn't know what to think. He apologized to her? He felt bad about his actions? The Sasuke she knew would have never done that, but then again she only knew Sasuke after he came to Orochimaru. She had no idea the kind of person he was when he had lived in Konoha.

She looked over at Sakura who was watching Sasuke with a smile and a soft look in her eyes. She knew that look. Mainly because she knew she had had it more than once around him. Sakura was in love with Sasuke. The surprise came when Sasuke turned to look at Saukra. His own gaze seemed to soften and though it was slight, she saw a smile grace his lips.

This was what he needed. He needed to be around the people in this village. Sasuke had been losing himself little by little when they traveled. His hatred had burned at his very soul and had threatened to turn him into a monster. Being around his old friends had calmed that in him.

Karin found her voice again. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. I wish you nothing but happiness." she went to walk around him.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

Karin stopped to look over her shoulder at him. "I was thinking about heading west."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke asked her what was funny.

"Oh nothing Sasuke. Go on up to my office so I can do your final check-up on your eyes. I'm gonna walk Karin to the gates."

He turned to leave and heard them laugh again.

Honestly, he didn't know what was up with women lately.

* * *

Sakura took a seat beside Sasuke on the couch in her office.

"I think I've gotten all your pathways healed now. This should just be a final scan to check everything and we can start working with Jugo again."

Sasuke didn't say anything but simply slouched further into the couch so her chakra covered hands could reach him easier. Once again the soothing feeling of her chakra washed over him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as she probed his pathways.

"Sasuke." Sakura began in a quiet voice. "I just wanted to thank you for apologizing to Karin. That was a wonderful thing you did and it helped her move past it more than you think."

Sasuke opened his eyes and caught her green gaze on him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What about you Sakura? I've not apologized to you. Have you been able to move past my attack on you?" he knew he was asking for trouble by bringing this up but he had to know. He had to know if she hated him or not. If she still resented what he did.

She was silent for a few moments. Her chakra was still running smoothly through his head.

"I've not apologized to you either Sasuke. I attacked you first." she said almost hesitantly.

"You never attacked me Sakura. You stopped yourself before you could. I however had my hands around your throat."

She stopped her chakra and lowered her hands. "I might have stopped myself but you were defending yourself from an attack."

Sasuke turned more towards her and scooted closer. "I know I hurt you that day Sakura." He brought his left hand up to lightly stroke her throat as if trying to sooth the bruises that weren't there.

"It's okay. I wasn't really hurt." she sounded breathless.

Sasuke's right hand was now at the other side of her throat. He was rubbing his thumb along her delicate jawline. "But you were and by my hand." She could feel the vibrations of his deep voice dance along her skin. He moved his head closer.

"Sakura." she could feel his warm breath on her lips sending goosebumps down her spine.

"Sas..."

His lips closed over hers and every thought left her head. She could do nothing but follow her body's commands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head. Her hands ran up his chest to grip his shoulders. His hands were still rubbing light patterns on her neck while his lips were gently moving over hers.

He brought his left hand around to begin stroking the column of her spine. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her mouth to open for him. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth to rub against her own.

Sakura knew the whimper she heard had to have come from her mouth but she didn't remember making it. She pulled herself closer to him as his tongue deftly searched every corner of her mouth. He was like liquid heat. She felt as if she were on fire but she had no desire to be put out.

His tongue stroked her own and white lightning shot down her spine.

Sasuke had been worried about kissing her. He didn't know how she was going to react but he could no longer stop his body from trying to satisfy it's hunger. From her response he had been worrying for nothing.

Kissing Sakura was something he knew he was going to be badly addicted to. Her lips were so soft under his own. It had taken a moment but eventually her tongue come out to battle with his. His grip on her back tightened as she began to fiercely return the kiss. And when she moaned he nearly broke.

His mouth slanted over hers again and again. He took his hand away from her neck to grip her hair tightly but without hurting her. He pushed her closer to himself until her pert breasts were crushed into his chest.

They broke apart only when it became necessary for air. They were both panting hard and still holding on to each other. Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring at her with a hungry expression. She shivered under his gaze but never looked away. His hand was still stroking her back while her hands were around his neck teasing the hair there.

Sasuke couldn't help himself as he bent to kiss her again.

Sakura lowered one of her hands to run down his back. She could feel the powerful muscles flexing under her fingers. He broke away from her mouth only to begin kissing her neck. She could feel his smirk against her skin after she gasped when he found a sensitive spot near her ear.

He was bringing his mouth back to hers when a loud banging on the door stopped him.

"Haruno-sama. Haruno-sama." The wild voice of one of the nurses called through the door.

"What is it?" she asked without moving from her position in Sasuke's arms. He seemed to have no intention of moving either.

"Your patient in room 326 just went into labor."

Sakura sighed heavily. "Okay, thank you. Go and get all the equipment ready for me."

"Yes ma'am."

They could hear the footsteps of the nurse fade away.

"That's my cue. I've gotta go Sasuke." Sakura went to remove herself from his arms but he stopped her to place another long loving kiss on her lips. When his tongue began stroking hers again she almost forgot about her patient in labor.

She gently tore her mouth away from his. "Sasuke, seriously I have to go. I have a baby to deliver."

He sighed, placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and allowed her to stand up.

Sakura ran a hand over her clothes and hair to repair any out of place. The last thing she needed was to show up in a patients room looking like she had been...well, exactly what she had been doing.

"You look fine. Now either get going or come back here." she turned around to find Sasuke watching her with a devilish glint to his eyes. She couldn't fight the blush that came with his statement.

"I'm going. I'll see you later?"

He nodded. She smiled and left.

Sasuke sat back against the couch when the door closed behind her. He knew he was in trouble now. He would not lie to himself and the facts were laid out clearly for him.

He hoped she was ready for everything that came with being with an Uchiha.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha with a big smile on her face. She was meeting everyone for lunch at the barbecue restaurant and she hoped by then she could calm herself down.

The past few days had been like a dream to her. After their initial kiss in her office earlier that week, she had been almost scared at how Sasuke would react the next time he saw her. When they kissed he had been passionate and playful. She had enjoyed every second of it; but she had not seen him again that day.

After she had delivered her patient's newborn she had quickly finished up all her rounds and went home. She replayed their kiss over and over again in her mind. She would be kidding herself if she didn't admit she still loved him.

Over the past few months, he had shown he had no other intentions than to protect Konoha and its inhabitants. Tsunade had spoken with the other hokages and told them everything about Sasuke, Itachi, and the elders. Though they had been reluctant, they had eventually agreed that they needed his strength in the war and they acknowledged he had been mentally stressed and caught in a web of lies concerning his family. They would drop all charges against him, for now, but they reserved the right to re-instate those if he betrayed them again. With that behind him, Tsunade had declared him a Konoha shinobi again. He now wore the leaf's headband around his right arm.

Everything was going so well that it nearly scared her. The village was almost completely repaired, Naruto was being recognized by everyone and he and Hinata were undoubtedly the cutest couple ever, and now Sasuke was an official Konoha shinobi again. The hatred his eyes had held only a few months prior was gone.

She remembered his eyes after they had kissed. Dark onyx stared into her with such a passion that even the memory made her shiver. She had fallen asleep thinking about those eyes.

When morning came she began to worry.

What did that kiss mean? Was he sorry he did it? Was he just playing around with her feelings?

As she took her familiar route to the hospital that morning, Sasuke had appeared beside her. They exchanged the normal pleasantries and continued the journey to the hospital in silence. Before she could go in he had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and informed her he would be at her apartment that evening with dinner. She smiled as she had went into the building and had not stopped smiling since.

Spending the past few days with Sasuke had been wonderful. She had not yet told anybody about their relationship, but she had not really known what to say. As it was, she was enjoying herself to much to worry over details. He had come to her house everyday. Sometimes they would talk (which was really more of her talking but Sasuke was actually listening) or Sasuke would just sit on her couch reading while she worked on paperwork from the hospital. No matter what they did, Sakura enjoyed the end of the night the most.

Every night before he would leave Sasuke would grab her and kiss the breath right out of her. She loved running her hands through his soft hair or feeling the tight muscles of his chest and back. They had not moved farther than his goodnight kisses but Sakura was getting antsy.

She wanted him. **Badly.**

Sakura was still a virgin but being a medic all those years had taught her more about the human body than most people would ever know. She knew exactly what the feelings she was having meant. Every night when he kissed her she could feel her heartbeat rise, her nipples harden, and the heat begin to pool in her lower body.

Damn her former sensei for always carrying around those Icha Icha novels. During some of her more curious times, she had read one of them to see what he was so addicted to.

Unfortunately, that just meant she had a fairly decent idea of some of the things she wanted to do to Sasuke.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks at her thoughts.

She turned onto the street with the restaurant and picked up her pace when she saw Sasuke waiting for her outside. Her heart speed up as well. She had always loved him, will always love him; and perhaps soon, she would get the opportunity to tell him so...again.

* * *

"Choji! Don't eat it all!"

"What? I'm hungry! Besides, there's plenty for everyone."

"I don't know. With you and Akamaru both here the rest of us may starve."

Naruto laughed at his friends. They had decided to get together to celebrate Sasuke getting re-instated as a shinobi. Ten-ten and Neji had been on a mission the day before so they had postponed it a day.

He looked over at his best friend. Sasuke sat beside Sakura with a relaxed look on his face. The leaf's emblem wrapped around his right arm. Naruto was so happy he had to blink quickly to stop the tears that came. _Itachi, you can rest in peace now. Sasuke is back and I know he will never go anywhere again._

Their waiter approached the table and Naruto chuckled as Ino began flirting with him. He supposed he was a good-looking guy and he seemed about their age. Ino continued in her flirting even though it was obvious the man was paying more attention to Sakura. Naruto saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at the man.

The waiter brought back some of the drinks and winked at Sakura when he sat her glass down.

"Sakura, that guy is totally flirting with you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah he is. Don't you want to get his attention for me Ino. I'm really not interested." Sakura said.

"What? Why? He's a total hottie! Look he's coming back with the other drinks. Why don't you try flirting back a little?"

The waiter returned before Sakura could reply.

Sasuke was getting pissed. The waiter was being **very **obvious in his interest towards Sakura. He knew he couldn't stop every man from looking at her. Hell, she was a beautiful woman, but he was itching to run his sword through this idiot. When he heard her tell Ino she wasn't interested he calmed down a little. She was his and she knew it thought they had not spoken the words aloud.

"Is there anything else I can get anyone?" he turned to Sakura. "What about you beautiful?" The guy said in what was clearly meant to be a husky voice.

"Nothing else thank you." Sakura replied without bothering to turn his way.

Sasuke could feel his eye twitch. He briefly wondered much trouble he would get in if he just sent the guy into Tsukiyomi for a little while.

Naruto continued to watch this scene with an amused look on his face. He could see Sakura inch herself towards Sasuke. That alone was amazing. She had been so upset with him when he got back that she had barely spoken to him, and when she did it was hardly nice.

But what fascinated him was Sasuke's reaction. He watched as Sasuke continued to glare at the waiter. His eyes were narrowed, jaw was tense, and Naruto swore he could see a flash of the sharingan light up Sasuke's eyes.

The waiter finally looked at Sasuke and Naruto almost felt sorry for the guy. He ran from the table so quickly he knocked into another server causing them to almost lose the hold on the plates they were carrying.

All this happened in under a minute so none of his friends noticed.

Sakura went back to talking with Ino. Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke. Finally their eyes met each other. Naruto asked everything he needed to in that one look. _Are you going to hurt her again Sasuke? _

At that moment Sakura asked him something and when Sasuke turned to answer he could see how his entire face softened and she commanded all his attention in that moment.

Naruto had his answer.

When Sasuke turned back to him Naruto simply held his glass up for a silent toast meant for his best friend only.

Sasuke returned the gesture with a smile.

Under the table he laced his fingers with Sakura's, letting her know what he couldn't seem to say

out loud.

* * *

"Okay Jugo, let's stop there for today." Sakura leaned back from the table where he was sitting and wiped her brow.

She had spent most of every day for the past week working with the gentle man. She had been able to isolate the area of his brain that was causing his problems. Actually, she had done that on the third day.

She had spent the last two days trying to find another way to heal him besides the answer she kept coming up with; but it had been no use. She glanced over to Sasuke and nodded to him to de-activate his Sharingan.

"Jugo, I have completely isolated the area of your brain causing all your problems and I do think I'll be able to help you."

His face lit up with excitement, "Really Sakura-san? You think you will be able to stop my transformations?"

"As I told you in the beginning Jugo I won't lie to you. I think we have at least a 60% chance to close off that area and completely stop your transformations. It will also not effect your ability to manipulate chakra."

"That's wonderful Sakura-san."

"Wait Jugo, there are some things I need to tell you first." Sakura took a seat across from him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"In order to fix your brain I'm going to have to operate on that particular area."

"I dont have a problem with surgery. If that's what it takes to fix everything."

"Please allow me to finish Jugo. I will have Tsunade-sama with me during the surgery and every single precaution will be taken but this is a very risky operation. The area that contains the extra chakra pathway is deep within your brain. I'll have to go through several areas of your brain before I even begin attempting to remove the extra pathway." Jugo's face had lost it's excitement and now reflected the serious look Sakura was wearing. "It's a risky procedure. As I said before we do have a 60% chance of completing this and riding you of your violent impulses. But there is also the chance that I could not be able to reach that area or that another area of your brain would be accidentally injured during the procedure. I want you to take a couple of days to think about this. I'm going to go over every one of my findings with Tsunade-sama and being collaborating with her on this. During that time, I want you to consider everything I've told you and try to make a decision as to what you want to do."

Jugo was staring at his hands in his lap. She hated to see the almost sad look on his face but she would never lie to her patients. She wanted him to be aware of every aspect of the surgery; even if it meant giving him less than thrilling news.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Sakura-san. I'm going to think carefully about it." Jugo gave her a smile before he left the room.

Sakura left out a deep sigh.

"Is the surgery really that dangerous?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Even if the area was not as deep, it is still brain surgery. There is always a higher risk when operating in the brain. The area I have to work on in him is deep though, so it increases the risks dramatically." She took her headband off and ran her hands through her hair. "I've tried to see any other way around doing this but I haven't been able to find one. This is the only way to cure him."

Sasuke was still in awe of her. He knew she had always been the smartest girl in the academy but her knowledge of medicine, that she had gained in only a few short years, was amazing.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke after she had re-tied her headband. "I promise I will do everything to help your team mate Sasuke."

And she was still so caring of others.

He felt a surge of pride. She was _his _amazing woman.

"You've worked with him everyday this week. You're tired and stressed. Go talk with your shishou and then meet me at your apartment."

"You coming over?" she asked as Sasuke walked over to her.

"Yeah. You're off tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I cleared the rest of my schedule after Wednesday so I could devote my time to Jugo."

"Good."

"Why? What do you have planned?"

He didn't answer her but bent to kiss her. He pulled back from her, smiled, and left the room.

She had no idea what he had planned but whatever it was she was looking forward to it.


	19. Chapter 19

He stopped for a moment to gain his breath. He had been traveling at such a swift pace for days but he knew he had no time to waste. He would not get another opportunity like this and he didn't know how long he had until they noticed their mistake.

He set out again. He briefly noticed a few shinobi under the canopy of trees he was traveling in but he paid them no mind. He knew he was traveling so swiftly that even _if_ they managed to detect his presence he would be gone to far for them to ever find him.

He traveled as such for a few more hours until he finally saw his destination.

Konoha.

Sasuke walked down the familiar roads to Sakura's apartment. She would be done speaking to her mentor soon and he wanted to be at the apartment waiting for her.

Anticipation had the adrenaline running through his veins in a way that normally only a fierce battle did.

He tilted his head in greeting to a shop owner who had called out to him. It still amazed him that in only a few short months everyone in the village had accepted him back. He didn't deserve it; he knew that, but he was gald they had.

He looked around at the village and took a moment to simply enjoy it.

Had it truly not been that long ago that he was set on destroying this place? The very thought of that now sent a wave of nausea through him.

This was his home. Even with the horrible events that had occurred here, caused by someone of it's so-called protectors, it would always be his home. This was the place Itachi loved enough to sacrifice everything for. Even the lives of his family.

Sasuke missed his family. He always would; but he knew that if Itachi had not done what he did, the Uchiha clan would have started a war that could have involved many nations and claimed many, many lives.

It seemed the desire for power ran deep in the Uchiha blood. It resided in him as well. Good thing for him he had such dedicated friends that would always keep him by their side. They had proven that and he swore to himself that he would teach his children that power was not everything.

He was struck with a vision of a loving family sitting around the dinner table laughing at something. A woman's voice and laugh that was so familiar rang out through his head and caused him to falter in his steps. He didn't stop because it shocked him, he stopped because it had just felt so...right. A feeling of contentment washed over him. He began his journey once again towards her house but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Teme. Teme!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto running towards him.

"I'm busy dobe." he turned once again to leave.

Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"Whatever it was you were doing cancel it."

"What's your problem dobe?"

"Sasuke we have to go to the hokage's office. Now" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of Naruto's serious tone.

"Fine." he said and left running towards the tower with Naruto. Whatever was going on had better be damn serious to interrupt his evening plans with Sakura.

* * *

Naruto stopped Sasuke outside the hokage's door.

"Listen, Sasuke...I umm...I don't know how.."

"What is it Naruto? Just say whatever the problem is." Sasuke turned to go into the office but stopped short as one terrifying thought entered his mind. He turned back to Naruto and fought hard to keep the panic out of his voice. "Did something happen to Sakura?"

Naruto watched his friend. Now anyone else hearing that sentence would have thought nothing of it but Naruto knew his best friend to well. Sasuke's eyes were damn near pleading with him to deny anything was wrong with the rosette. His voice held a slight under current of panic to it and his entire body had tensed. Regardless of what they were about to have to go through in the office, Naruto enjoyed that small moment of realizing how deeply Sasuke cared for Sakura.

"No Sasuke, Sakura is alright. It's just that I don't even know how to being to...I mean I just don't..." Naruto stopped himself again and allowed himself a deep sigh. "I guess we should just go in. I'm sorry for whatever you're going to have to go through in there."

Sasuke tried to ask Naruto what the hell he was talking about but he opened the door then and Sasuke had no choice but to follow him in.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, Shizune stood beside her. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji stood near the window. Sakura was standing in front of the desk next to someone; when she saw Sasuke her eyes held such sympathy that Sasuke was ready to scream at everyone and demand answers.

When he turned to see who was next to Sakura, he couldn't even draw his breath and he knew what Naruto had been trying to say.

"Hello ototo."

Itachi stood next to Sakura but he had chakra strengthened rope wrapped around his middle, securing his hands and arms behind his back. He didn't look to be wounded or upset.

"Sasuke please come in. We don't have much time and there is a lot to discuss." Tsunade said.

Sasuke didn't feel like he had the strength nor will power to move. He felt a hand at his back directing him into the room and he knew Naruto was helping him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. These ropes are for everyone else's protection. I asked they be placed." Itachi said.

Sasuke found his voice again after hearing that. "What? What's going on?"

"I will explain everything; but Tsuande-sama was right. I do not have much time. Please just allow me to speak for now."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and stood still beside Naruto and Sakura. He forced a neutral look to his face and waited for Itachi to give his answers.

"Thank you ototo." Itachi turned to face Tsuande. "Thank you for allowing me to speak with you all Tsunade-sama."

"You're welcome but had it not been for Sakura being here with me I will admit that I would have probably attacked you first and asked questions later."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing in your position." Itachi turned to face the group as a whole. "I have asked Sakura and Tsunade-sama to bind me because even though right now I am in control of my body that may change. You all have been informed of my status and what is going on correct?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. The reason I am able to speak with you all is because Kabuto is nearly completely healed. He brought all of us he had resurrected forth to check on the status of our wounds. When he was finished he did not command us to go back nor to do anything else. As I have had no direct commands from him I am currently in control of my body. I quickly took this opportunity to come speak with you."

"We understand Itachi and thank you for doing this." the hokage said.

He nodded to her and continued. "Kabuto and Madra are nearly ready to attack. Madra has had Zetsu replicate himself and now they have an army of thousands."

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room.

"Is that even possible? You are not talking about a clone but an actual replication." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-senpai. Zetsu has the ability to replicate himself and create new seperate beings. He has been doing so for the past few months. They are now aware that both the 8 and 9 tails are in Konoha and they plan to attack this village very soon. I believe it would be in your best interest to evacuate your civilans and ready your army."

"Do you have any idea when the attack is planned for?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone glanced his way and saw he was now sitting on the hokage's window ledge and had lit a cigarette. He only did so when he was feeling really stressed. Everyone understood; they were feeling the same way.

"Unfortunately no Nara-san. They have not spoken the date aloud; at least not while I have been in their presence; but their manner of speaking tells me it will be soon."

"Is there anything else you can tell us Itachi-san?" Yamato asked.

"Even though they plan to attack the village Madra is very focused. His main goal is to capture Naruto and the other biju host. You must be very careful Naruto-kun. I know you wouldn't be allowed to be hiden for safety but I don't think that's even an option. This village will require your strength in the battle to come."

"Thank you for the warning Itachi, and you're right. I will be in the front line defending my village and my friends. Besides, hiding me didn't work out so well the first time." Naruto replied with his usual grin.

"Another thing. Saukra, you must be careful as well."

"Huh? Me? Why?" she asked.

"Sasori has spoken many times about killing you. He's going to make it his top priority."

Sasuke instinctivly moved closer to Sakura. Itachi noticed this and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know that Itachi. I will be on guard."

"I see you are once again wearing Konoha's emblem, ototo. You found the scroll then?"

"I have not searched for it yet." Sasuke replied.

Itachi's face showed his surprise.

"Sakura has been healing the damge to my eyes so I have not been able to use my sharingan yet. She finished the treatments last week but we began working with my team mate to heal him."

"You haven't read my scroll, yet you once again pledged yourself to protect this village?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

Itachi's face broke out in a true smile. "You have no idea how happy you have made me Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura thank you. I know this would not have happened without your help. Do not worry about searching for the scroll now Sasuke. I will tell you in short what it said. After I explained in it why I killed our clansmen," Sasuke flinched at this, "I went on to say I found out Madra was alive, how he controlled the kyuubi to attack Konoha and thus killing Naruto's father, the fourth hokage."

"I already knew this Itachi. Why would you still send me after the scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"There's more. The Uchiha clan all respected Minato-sama. When he was the hokage there was no talk of a revolt. However once Sarutobi-sama took back over being hokage the talks began. I was too young the first time the third held the office to remember, but the clan did not agree with his rule. When he came back into power they began serious discussion of attacking the village. I believed it then, but I know now after being around him these many years, Madra planned every step of this. He knew that with the fourth out of the way the Uchiha clan would attack the village. He could have taken the kyuubi then but he chose instead to use that opportunity to kill Minato-sama and set things in motion to ensure the downfall of the Uchiha clan. He held such a grudge against them for his past, regardless of the fact that everyone he had known personally were long dead."

The hokage's office was quiet after this explanation. Uchiha Madra was guilty of so much and of ruining so many lives. Everyone in the room had been affected by the man in one way or another.

Sasuke had his head bowed trying to take in all this information. He had been played for the fool for so long. He had blindly listened to Madra's explanations for everything and allowed him to set him on a path that would have destroyed his soul. Madra was ultimately the one responsible for the actions Itachi had to take that night. Sasuke clenched his jaw, he had almost destroyed his home and his friends on the words of the man who was truly to blame.

"Ototo." Saskue raised his head to meet his brothers eyes. "There is no use now in dwelling on the past. What has been done is done. All you need to do now is focus on the upcoming battle. Focus on protecting what is important to you. Do not, please, do not go off on your own again thinking you need to gain vengance. This will be a war Sasuke." Itachi's voice was pleading with Sasuke to listen to him.

Sasuke held his brothers gaze for a long moment. He could see the worry lining his brother's eyes.

"I know. I have no intention of leaving this village. This is my home and I will protect it as such."

Sakura couldn't help it. The tears welled in her eyes from the brothers speech. Her tears were of joy this time. She knew Itachi would be so proud and relieved to know Sasuke would stay by his village. She had seen the joy on his face when he noticed the headband around Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura." she turned her head to Itachi. "I would like you to now fullfil your promise to me."

Sakura looked confused for a moment, then a look of understanding crossed her face. "Itachi no. Please, can't we do something! Figure something else out!" She pleaded with him, mindless of the tears streaming down her face.

"What? What promise is he talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"I asked her to end my life once again." Itachi said tonelessly.

Everyone's faces displayed the shock they were feeling. Sasuke could only stare at his brother. He knew it would have to come to this. Itachi had already died once. It seemed in death, Itachi had found the peace he had so longed for in life; but to ask Sakura to do it!

He started to protest but found himself devoid of words. He could hear the conversations of everyone around him but the words did not reach his ears. He tried to tell Sakura that he would do it but found he could not. He had been the one to end Itachi's life the first time. He had trained his entire life to do it but the thought of killing his brother now made him gag.

He couldn't do it.

He glanced to Itachi's face and found him watching him. He knew then that Itachi had asked Sakura for a reason. He knew Sasuke would never be able to do it. Not now, not after learning that Itachi had held no hatred for him or his family. He had been acting on orders to save the village he loved.

As much as it pained Sasuke to admit it, he knew Itachi was right. He needed to be put back to rest and Sakura would do it swiftly and painlessly. He also knew she would care the most, besides maybe Naruto, and Itachi's death would affect her personally.

He gathered his courage and turned to her.

"Sakura." she turned to face him. "Sakura, please...please do as he asks."

She gasped and stared into Sasuke's eyes. He was _asking_ her to do this? And nicely! He said please! She could never remember hearing Sasuke say please to anyone!

His eyes spoke volumes and she knew right then, he was asking her to do it becuase he would never be able to.

She had promised Itachi she would lay him to rest but this was not how she had imagned it would happen. How could she kill someone who had no intention of fighting back? She looked over to Itachi to find him still staring at her, pleading her with his eyes.

This could not be avoided. She had to do it. Her heart clenched and she could already feel her chest constricting, trying to sob. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

She slowly walked to Itachi and ripped the chakra binding ropes from his body.

"Sakura, what are you doing!" Tsunade demanded.

"I will not k...ki... do this to someone who is bound like an animal!" Sakura exclaimed.

She looked up to Itachi who had a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you Sakura. When you are finished please burn my body. I don't want Kabuto to have another chance to force my body to do his will." he said.

Sakura nodded her agreement and suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. One hand coming to bury itself in his hair and the other to the back of his neck.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I'm just so damn sorry about everything. I'm sorry your life turned out like this." he could feel her tears on his shoulders.

Slowly, Itachi returned her embrace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and spoke so low only she would ever hear it. "Thank you for everything Sakura. Thank Naruto for me as well. I can rest easy now. Sasuke is back in the village and his heart has opened back up from the hatred I forced upon him. Take care of him for me, please."

"I will Itachi. I swear to you I will." she said through her tears.

"I have no doubt that the next generation of Uchiha will be free from the hatred and search for power the previous ones have had. Not with you as the matriarch."

Her gasp was loud, "I...Itachi!" he chuckled against her neck.

Without ever lifting his head he spoke loud enough for his brother to hear him.

"I love you ototo."

Sasuke was fighting so hard. The tears were burning his eyes but he refused to let them fall in front of so many people. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew that Naruto was with him.

"I...I love you too aniki."

Sakura felt Itachi's smile against her neck. Her right hand that was in his hair glowed green for a moment, forcing him into a deep sleep. When she felt him slump against her she formed her chakra scapel on her left hand, and as gently as she could, she severed his brain stem.

Uchiha Itachi was once again at peace.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly up to the memorial stone, his brother's body in his arms.

When Itachi had slumped against Sakura, he had rushed to her side easing his now dead brother to the ground. Sakura had clung to the older Uchiha's shoulders and sobbed into his still chest.

The hokage had told everyone to build a funeral pyre, quickly, near the memorial stone. She asked Sasuke if he would like to carry Itachi there or if he would prefer others to do the task. Sasuke stated he would do it. She nodded her agreement and left him to mourn for a moment.

Sasuke had held Sakura's shoulders as she cried into Itachi's chest. His own tears were lodged in his throat for the moment. He was still too shocked at the sight of his brother's peaceful face.

The hokage returned with a dark cloak to wrap him in. Once it was completed he had carefully picked his brother up and headed for the pyre.

He looked around him as he came upon the memorial stone. He had expected the ones in the office to be present but what he saw shocked him.

It looked as if every shinobi in the village was present. ANBU were lined up near the pyre and as he walked by them every one of them bent to their knees with their heads bowed in respect. Naruto and Sakura were near the pyre waiting for him.

Sasuke gently placed his brother on the pyre and stepped back to stand by his friends.

"Though this is not our normal burial ceremony we do this in accordance to Itachi's wishes." the hokage began. "Uchiha Itachi has given more to this village than anyone ever could. He will be remembered as the great shinobi he was."

Sasuke's throat tightened as every shinobi placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right hand and Sakura held onto his left as the hokage lit the pyre.

They stood and watched as the flames burned bright.

* * *

Sasuke sat numbly on Sakura's bed. She had led him away from everyone after the fire began to die out. He had not spoken yet. Neither had she. She seemed to understand he couldn't talk about it yet.

She had led him into her house and sat him on her bed.

He watched as she removed his shoes then his shirt. He had offered no resistance. She moved from his line of sight briefly and he heard the door shut.

He still didn't move. The events of the day were catching up with him. It wasn't even night, yet he felt as if an eternity had passed since that morning.

He heard the door open again and the bed shifted with new weight. Sakura had put her hand on his shoulder and was gently pulling him down onto the bed.

Once he was laying down she had him turn onto his side to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her face against his chest. No words were spoken. She simply embraced him and let him know he did not have to go through this alone.

Sasuke laid still in her arms for a while. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around her and they held each other tightly.

Little by little the shock wore off and he felt the tears return to his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura tighter and buried his face against her shoulder.

For the third time in many, many years, and for the second time with Sakura present, Sasuke cried.

**A/N:**

Thank everyone so much for the reviews!

I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please continue to keep watch for my updates and as always I love to hear what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke stretched his limbs as he came awake on the comfortable bed. He opened his eyes expecting to find the white walls of his bedroom but instead all he found was mint green.

He sat up in bed quickly, preparing himself for attack on instinct, but no attack came. As he looked around the bedroom he remembered the events from earlier that day. It was dark out now and the clock on her bedside table read 2am. He had fallen asleep in Sakura's embrace after he had cried for his brother's death.

Twice since he had come back to Konoha he had cried in her arms. _What the hell kind of man am I? I've cried all over the woman twice! _He ripped the sheets from his body and got out of bed; but his anger at himself vanished as quick as it came.

Yes, he had cried twice, but it had all been for his brothers sake. Sakura knew his history. She knew him. He knew she would not hold it against him nor think differently of him because he had shed his tears.

It had also been nice to have someone comfort him. Someone who he knew cared for him, deeply.

He left the room in search of Sakura without bothering to put his shirt or sandals back on. He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea. She was wearing dark gray sleeping pants and a white tank top. He could vaguely remember the soft feel of the cotton against his hands as he had held her.

Her face was relaxed as she drank her tea. Her eyes still held some of the swelling from her crying but it only made her more beautiful to him. He didn't realize before what had been missing from his bleak existence he had called a life until he had accepted that he needed her with him. He needed her smiles and laughter everyday. When she turned her emerald eyes on him he felt the dark shadows of his past creeping even farther away.

He would protect her with everything he was. He knew she was strong now but he had to protect her, he had to keep her safe. It felt like she was the anchor for his sanity.

Her head lifted as she felt his presence.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure." he watched as she went about her kitchen. His eyes roamed over her figure. Her graceful arms, her slender neck; she reached into the cabinet for a cup and her shirt rode up higher exposing her smooth, alabaster back to him. Every movement she made seemed to call out to him and he refused to deny his body any longer.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Sakura stilled when she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her.

"Sasuke?"

"I didn't thank you yet Sakura, for being with me earlier." he said and lowered his head to her shoulder. He breathed deeply and her cherry scent filled his head.

"You don't need to thank me Sasuke. You didn't need to be alone and frankly, neither did I."

"I know that wasn't easy for you to do." he said, speaking of his brother's death.

She placed her hands over his warm ones that still held onto her stomach. "It wasn't but I know it's what he wanted. Are you okay?"

He turned his face into her neck. "Yes. He's at peace and I have grieved for the last time."

"Good. I'm happy you've both found peace in this."

His hands began tracing light patterns across her stomach as he began nuzzling her neck. He felt her breath hitch.

"Saukra." he whispered and his baritone voice sent ripples of pleasure throughout her body.

She shivered as his warm breath moved across her skin. His lips moved up her neck, not kissing, just lightly gliding across her smooth surface. She felt his nose gently rubbing against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Yes?" her breath came out as a mere whisper.

"I've never told you how beautiful you are to me have I?" her head tilted to the side, exposing more of her skin to him. Her eyes had begun to close as his hands moved around her body. The sensations she was feeling had her dizzy.

"N...no." she couldn't speak. He had begun lightly nipping at her jawline. One of his hands moved under her shirt to rub directly on her skin. The contact sent a shock through her. She pressed her back more into his chest just to increase the contact with him.

"You are you know? Beautiful that is." He moved the hand not under her shirt to grab her hip and squeeze it lightly. She whimpered.

"Beautiful" he turned her around in his arms to face him.

"exotic", both his hands delved under her shirt to run up her back and press her into his bare chest.

"and mine."

He crashed his mouth onto hers. She offered him no resistance when his tongue swept past her lips. She could feel his desire as he plundered her mouth. His lips devoured her own. The air in the room was heating up, quickly. Her hands ran over his shoulders and back as he rubbed his tongue against hers.

Her heart was beating so quickly she thought she might pass out. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She pressed her body tightly against his until there was no space between them. Her breasts were crushed against his chest. She rubbed against him and the friction caused her to throb with the desire to be touched. It still wasn't enough. She whimpered out of frustration and she felt him smirk against her lips.

He pulled away from her mouth and began kissing down the column of her throat. He paused at the junction of her neck and shoulder and lightly bit down. She couldn't contain her moan.

Sasuke could feel himself slipping even closer to the edge of his control. She was so responsive to his every touch. Her sounds of pleasure rang out in his head and he had to force himself not to take her against the counter. He brought one of his hands up to grip her hair and force her head back even further. He could fell her how fast her heart was beating as he continued to nip and suck the skin of her neck. His other hand continued to caress the soft skin of her stomach; inching higher every time he swept his hand upward.

She could feel the heat pooling in her body. She moved restlessly against him. His hands caressing her body, his tongue licking her skin, his hips pressing into her, it was just too much and yet not enough.

She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his hip. Sasuke sucked his breath in through his teeth as if in pain at the contact. He pushed her into the counter and grinded his hips against her to try and relieve the ache in his groin. He could feel her heat through their thin layers of clothing. He didn't think it was even possible at that point but he could feel himself getting harder.

Her moan was louder this time. She could feel his hard length pressing against her and it excited her even more. As he pulsed his hips against hers, tiny shockwaves of pleasure ran down her spine. She wanted him even closer to relieve the sweet torment he was causing. Her hands slipped down to his tight butt and she squeezed.

That was all Sasuke could take. He pulled her other leg around his hip and picked her up making her tighten her hold to keep from falling. He quickly stode back into her bedroom and deposited them both into bed.

Sakura groaned when his weight fell atop her. She tilted her head back as the contact with every inch of his body made her gasp with the pleasure of it.

Saskue grabbed the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled if off her; giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. She didn't. She helped him peel it from her body.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her naked torso. She had not put her bindings back on when she changed earlier. Now her small, pert breasts were exposed to his gaze. Her chest rose and fell with each breath causing her breasts to bounce lightly. Her nipples were light pink and hardened from their activities. His hands burned with his desire to touch her.

Sakura could feel the blush staining her cheeks and she turned her head to the side. She didn't move to cover herself but having Sasuke gaze at her was a little embarassing; that is until she looked back to him.

His face showed the intense desire he was feeling. His eyes were fixated on her breasts and when he licked his lips a shot of heat went through her body so quickly her legs shook.

"Kami" he whispered and lowered his head to lavish her rosy nipples with his tongue.

Sakura's back arched into him and her eyes shut with the pleasure that ran through her. Her hands gripped his hair as Sasuke took the peak of her breast into his mouth. His tongue lavished her hardened nipple as he gently suckled her.

He brought his hand up to fondle her other breast. He gently squeezed the other mound and delighted in the sounds that came from Sakura's mouth. Her sighs and moans were pushing his desire even further.

Her hands left his hair and began running up and down his muscular back. She could feel his corded muscles twitch under her fingertips. He moved down from her breast and begin placing kisses down her body. He ran his tongue around her navel and her back arched into him. He hooked his hands into the waistband of her pants and began slowly removing them.

He watched her for any signs that she didn't want to continue. If she didn't want this then he would stop. Regardless of his painful erection.

She looked into his eyes and saw his hesitancy. Even after they had come so far he had stopped himself; not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for. He may rarely speak his feelings aloud but his actions let her know all she needed to. Her heart swelled with even more love for him.

She placed her hands beside his and removed her pants and underwear with him. Sasuke took his time gazing at her body. Her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight. Her smooth, flat stomach had the muscles expected of a shinobi but not so much as to distract from her feminity. Her hips gently flared from her narrowed waist. There was a small patch of light pink curls dusting the area above her womanhood. The small scars littered across her stomach and legs did nothing to detract from her beauty. Her scars were the same as his; proof of her hard work and dedication to protect her friends and family.

Sakura watched his body as he studied hers. Her fingers twitched with the need to touch him. _Kami, he's so gorgeous. _There was no fat anywhere on his lean, muscular body. Wide shoulders narrowed down to his slim waist. She followed the lines of his abs with her eyes wanting to trace every grove with her tongue. He had a small trail of dark hair from just below his navel leading into his pants.

Before he returned to her he removed his own pants. He saw her eyes widen as his erection was freed. He knew she was no stanger to a male body being the medic that she was. He gave a little smile as his ego swelled.

He moved to lay beside her once again. She leaned up and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his body.

Sasuke returned the embrace and ran his hands down her sides. Her skin was like fine silk. He gave her hip a light squeeze before continuing lower. He felt the shudder that went through her when he began stroking the smooth skin of her thigh. He moved his mouth down to the hollow of her throat as he parted her thighs.

Sakura's nails grazed his shoulders as Sasuke's hand moved up her thigh, closer to her heat. She needed him to touch her. The ache was so powerful now. She had to have some kind of release from it and soon. Her hands traveled down and began rubbing the tight muscles of his chest, gently tweaking his nipples. He moaned and she couldn't resist reaching up and flicking her tongue across them.

Sasuke's hands traveled higher until he found himself at her heat. He nearly groaned at how wet she already was for him. Sakura gripped his shoulders as he began rubbing her. She couldn't stop her hips from moving with him. She felt that coil of desire winding tighter and tighter within her. It was driving her insane. More, she was almost there. Her hand gripped the sheets; her head twisted side to side with the frustration of needing her release.

"Sasuke...please." her breath was coming in pants.

Sasuke found his breathing was difficult as well. Feeling the wet heat of her body, watching her lose herself in ecstasy, knowing he was the cause of it, he couldn't wait any longer. He placed himself between her thighs and aligned his length with her. He caught her lips in a fierce kiss and buried himself to the hilt in one stroke.

Sakura's nails dug into his back. There was barely any pain. Being a kunoichi, she had torn her hymen long ago. All that was left was the feeling of being filled by Sasuke. A tear leaked from her eye with the simple beauty of finally being with the man she loved.

"Kami Sakura. so...good. you're..." he finished with a groan as he began moving within her.

Their moans and sighs filled the room as they moved together. Sasuke had never felt more alive. Her smooth skin sliding against his. The scent of her desire filled his nose and her face that showed her pleasure burned into his brain.

Sakura moaned loudly as Sasuke moved within her. With every thrust she felt herself come closer to her peak. Her nails scored his back and she wrapped her legs around his hips trying to draw him even deeper.

He felt her tightening around him and her breath was coming in shorter pants. He increased his pace.

She came screaming his name into the darkened room. Her entire body shook as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her.

Her climax triggered his own. Bright lights bursts behind his eyes as he gave into his release. Her name rolled from his lips as a whisper of a prayer.

They clung to each other as their heartbeats returned to normal. He rolled to her side and drew her up against him. She had a look of utter contentment on her face and he knew he had the same.

Her limbs felt so heavy and Sasuke's warmth was lulling her to sleep. She reached up and placed a loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you Sasuke."

He held her tighter and kissed her again. She looked into his eyes and saw what he couldn't say. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It didn't matter that he didn't say it back to her. She knew he felt it too. Her smile stayed on her face even as she fell asleep.

Sasuke felt her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful face filled with her smile and felt his heart swell even more. He tucked her closer to him and closed his eyes as well. They would have a lot to do for the next few days in preparation for the war with Madara; but for now, he wiped everything from his mind except the feel of having her in his arms.


End file.
